


Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid

by HyperDimensions23



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperDimensions23/pseuds/HyperDimensions23
Summary: A Ranma/Ukyo fanfic. There aren't many around surprisingly. If you're an Ukyo fan I'm sure you will enjoy this but even if you aren't I think there is a lot of fun stuff in it so check it out!





	1. Introducing Yuzuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo has a new friend named Yuzuki who helps to set her and Ranma up.

Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own the characters of Ranma ½ which are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and obviously am making no profit. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Introduction: This story takes place during season four of the anime. This is what would have happened had Ranma started getting closer to Ukyo instead of Akane. With some outside help of course.

 **Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid**  
  
Chapter. 1 Introducing Yuzuki

It was Friday evening and Ukyo was serving up the last okonomiyaki of the day before closing shop. Just as she was flipping over the Open sign to read Closed, the bell rang and another customer entered. "Sorry we're closed for the night." she said before turning to see who it was. "Ranma honey! Come on in!" she said pulling up a seat for him. "I'll make you one on the house. What kind would you like sugar?"

"Squid." Ranma replied and sat down while she cooked.

"So what brings you here at this time of day sugar?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma sighed and said "Well, it all started when the old freak decided to make me try on a bra that he had. He splashed me with cold water and chased me into the kitchen where I accidentally knocked over the pot Akane was cooking in and ruined the meal she was making. I was splashed with scalding hot water and all Akane cared about was that I ruined the food that she was gonna poison me with later." he said between bites of okonomiyaki as Ukyo listened sympathetically to his complaints. "I'm so sick of their crap," he continued. "Happosai's perversion, Akane hitting me and calling me a pervert, the old men trying to get me hitched. It gets exhausting."

After ranting a while, Ranma looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late.

"Well, it's getting late, I better go back home. As much as I hate to."

"You know Ranma honey, you don't have to go back there tonight if you don't want to. You can stay in the guest room tonight. If you'd like." Ukyo said.

"Really?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Let me get you a pillow and a blanket."

XXX

Meanwhile at the Tendo's...

"Has anyone seen Ranma?" Kasumi asked, "It's getting late."

"It's not like him to not show up. I wonder where he is." Akane said with worry in her voice.

"He'll turn up. It's Ranma we're talking about sis." Nabiki replied.

"And I had this bra picked out especially for her." Happosai said sobbing.

XXX

"Night Ranma honey. If you need anything just holler." Ukyo said closing the door.

"Night Ucchan." he replied.

Ranma lay in the dark in Ukyo's guest room wondering if anyone was worried about him. He could have called and let them know where he was but if Akane or Mr. Tendo caught wind that he was staying the night at Ukyo's they'd get the wrong idea and there'd be hell to pay. "It's nice to spend a night away from all that craziness for once." he thought to himself.

XXX

Meanwhile, Akane sat up downstairs waiting for Ranma. "What if something happened to him?" she thought. "No, it's Ranma. He knows how to take care of himself." she reassured herself.

"Akane, it's really late. Why don't you come up and go to bed?" Kasumi said.

"I'll be okay sis." Akane said smiling.

"Alright," Kasumi said going upstairs, but coming back down with a pillow and blanket. "Here Akane, do try to get some sleep okay?"

"I will." Akane replied. She sat another half hour and began to get bored so she turned on the television.

"Tonight, on Unsolved Mysteries! The mysterious disappearance of a man with multiple fiancées! Did one of them commit a crime? Stay tuned!"

Akane felt a chill run down her spine. "Oh God, what if? No... Shampoo wouldn't. But that Kodachi is pretty insane! No, what am I thinking? That wouldn't happen. What else is on?" She flipped through the channels and looked for something else to watch. "Sailor Moon re-runs, an old Godzilla movie, hmmm a game show! I'll watch this."

The game show was pretty boring so Akane turned back to her thoughts. "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten angry. It was Happosai's fault for chasing him. But that goof could have run outside instead of into the kitchen, and he didn't have to call my food poison!" Finally she drifted off to sleep with the sound of white noise in the background.

XXX

The sun shone through Ukyo's window warming her face. She yawned and turned over. She tried to go back to sleep but was unable to because she had to pee really bad. Having forgotten that Ranma stayed the night she didn't bother to put anything on and walked out in her bra and panties. She walked down the hallway and opened up the bathroom door. There was Ranma sitting on the toilet.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!" both exclaimed at once as Ukyo shut the door and ran back to her room.

"Oh my God!" Ukyo said blushing. Her heart was racing. "How did I forget Ranchan had stayed the night with me?" She quickly threw on some clothes and came back out.

When she stepped out again, Ranma was in the hallway with his hand behind his head.

"Um... Sorry about that I..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay Ranma honey. It was my fault. I forgot that you had stayed the night. I should have knocked first."

"Wow how cute," he thought. "Akane would've called me a pervert and smacked me!" Then he realized Akane and the others would be wondering where he was. Ranma went downstairs and waited until Ukyo got out of the bathroom.

"They'll be worried about me so I had better get going." he said.

"Oh..." Ukyo said sadly, realizing that he was going back home already. "Well at least let me cook you breakfast before you go."

"Thanks for breakfast Ucchan." Ranma said on his way out the door. Not even giving Ukyo time to say goodbye.

"Bye Ranma..." she whispered. A small tear ran down her cheek. She felt very sad. Why couldn't he spend more time with her? It seemed like Ranma didn't care at all. He always just stopped by, ate her food for free and then went running back to Akane who would just smack him and call him a pervert again. She was angry and hurt. She had listened to his problems, cooked for him, and given him a place to stay the night and yet he couldn't even spend the morning with her. All she wanted was to spend time with him.

Ukyo looked at the open/closed sign. It was almost opening time, but she was in no mood to deal with it today. Okonomiyaki Ucchan's would stay closed for the day. She went back to bed, buried her head in the pillow and cried. "Ranma! You stupid jackass!" she sobbed into the pillow, crying herself to sleep.

XXX

Ranma walked along top the fence thinking. He couldn't get the image of what he had seen this morning out of his mind. Ukyo was wearing nothing but her underwear. He had seen almost everything. A drop of blood ran out his nose. Ukyo had quite the figure. Wiping the blood away Ranma remembered that he needed an alibi for last night. He couldn't just tell Akane that he had stayed the night with Ukyo. She'd get the wrong idea. Seemed like she always got the wrong idea.

"Oh, hello Ranma." Kasumi chimed.

"Akane! Ranma's home!" Nabiki yelled upstairs.

Thump. Thump. Thump. "Where were you last night? I was worried!" Akane said.

"I needed to clear my mind so I went to the woods and did some training through the night." Ranma replied.

"You could've told us. I stayed up all night waiting for you. Jerk!" Akane responded.

"Sorry Akane, next time I will." Ranma said going upstairs to the room he and Genma shared.

Ranma decided to change clothes and opened up his drawer. There sat the bra Happosai picked out for his girl form, which reminded him of seeing Ukyo earlier.

After changing clothes he went outside to do his morning katas. But he had trouble focusing. He couldn't get Ukyo off of his mind. "Why is this bothering me so much?" he asked himself. "I've seen both Shampoo and Akane completely naked before. So why is seeing Ucchan in just her underwear getting to me?" Then his thoughts turned to Akane. Had she really stayed up all night worried about him?

Before he could answer any of the questions on his mind he felt the splash of cold water and that weird feeling of his chest rapidly expanding. No matter how many times it happened, he never ever got used to that!

Poking her head out of the water, she looked at Genma and spoke her famous line, "What d'ya do that for!?"

"You're katas were sloppy boy. You're getting rusty." said Genma.

"That's it old man! You're goin' down!" Ranma yelled as she jumped through the air to kick Genma.

"Bring it on boy!" Genma shouted charging forward to attack.

The usual fighting ensued and Genma got tossed into the pond and transformed into a panda. Ranma kept attacking so Genma held up a sign that read "Be kind to animals."

"Oh shut up! You're the reason we're both stuck with these curses!" Ranma said, punching and kicking.

"Honestly Ranma," Akane said. "And to think I was actually worried about you."

"I don't need you to worry about me!" Ranma snapped back.

"Fine then, I won't!" Akane yelled, stomping back upstairs to her room.

"Uncute macho chick!" Ranma called back before hopping over the gate and walking the street.

"Can't we all get along?" the panda's sign read.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said.

"Just another day at the Tendo's eh sis?" Nabiki remarked dryly while Soun showed the usual waterworks.

XXX

"Stupid old man. Stupid Akane." Ranma muttered as she walked down the street. "I knew she wasn't worried. How uncute." Saying that reminded Ranma of how cute Ukyo's response to him seeing her almost naked this morning was. Thinking of that she decided to go to Ucchan's again.

The sign outside read "Closed."

"Hmmm that's funny she's usually open at this time. The hours say she's supposed to be open. Oh Ucchan," Ranma called, knocking on the door. "Anybody home?"

Ranma heard the door unlock and it opened up. "Ranma?" Ukyo said surprised.

"How come you're closed Ucchan?" Ranma asked.

"Well I felt a little ill earlier, but I'm okay now. Come on in. I'll put a kettle on." she let him in and shut the door behind them.

Ranma transformed back into a male and took up a seat. Almost instinctively, Ukyo began cooking for him. "So, ya had to come back and spend some more time with me did ya?" Ukyo said happily. Maybe Ranma did want to spend time with her, she thought.

"Well," Ranma said biting into a fresh shrimp okonomiyaki, "Pops threw me into the water and started fighting with me. Then me and Akane got into an argument, and..." he went on.

"Oh... I see..." Ukyo said. It seemed like it was always about Akane. Never about her. She had thought Ranma came back to see her. But it was just to complain about Akane again.

"So, you thought you'd just come back to good ol' Ucchan's and get yet another free meal and have me listen to all of your problems, giving me nothing in return, just so you can turn around and run back to mallet girl at the end of the day! Well I'm not having it Saotome! GET OUT!!" Ukyo shouted through tears.

"Wait a minute Ucchan, I..."

"Don't call me that!" she yelled pointing to the door. "Out!"

Ranma obeyed and left. He walked down the street wondering what on earth had made her so mad. "I haven't seen her like that since the day she first came to Nerima." he thought.

Ukyo locked the door and went back up to her bedroom crying her eyes out. "Stupid Ranma!" she said. "He doesn't care about me at all. I'm just free food to him. He always goes back to Akane. What does he see in her that he doesn't see in me?"

As he walked along top the fence, Ranma did some more thinking. "I guess I don't ever really go over there just to talk to her. It's always when something happens between me and Akane." Ranma hated seeing girls cry. Especially if he was the reason. "I guess she does have feelings for me." he thought. Up to this point, Ranma had thought of Ukyo as just a friend, another one of the boys. But seeing her this morning made it clear to him that she was most definitely not just one of the "boys". She was very much a girl. Quite a girl actually. Ranma felt weird. He didn't know what this feeling he felt was. "Why do I feel so strange?" he asked himself.

XXX

Ukyo woke up in her bed. The pillow was still wet from her tears. She hadn't slept long. She replayed the day's events through her mind. "Wow, I really blew it. He probably hates me now. I feel so stupid."

Ukyo picked up the phone and called her friend Yuzuki. Yuzuki Takeda was still a fairly new student at Furikan. She had come only four months ago. She was tall for a girl and had blonde hair, blue eyes and tannish skin. She had been living in Hawaii, no relation to Principal Kuno thank heavens. She was born in Japan and claimed to be Japanese although people were skeptical. Ukyo had quickly befriended the odd girl with her friendly demeanor and now they had become quite good friends.

Yuzuki picked up the phone, "Moshi Moshi!"

"Yuzuki?" Ukyo said.

"Oh Ukyo! What's up? Are you crying!? What's wrong?" Yuzuki asked, concerned.

After Ukyo told her everything that had happened, Yuzuki responded, "Hey don't be so hard on yourself. Why don't you come over and we'll talk about it."

XXX

Meanwhile, Ranma had decided to go to the forest off the edge of Nerima to clear his mind and to think over what exactly had just happened. Ranma had gotten along so well with Ukyo up to this point, he didn't like having her angry with him. Akane had been mad at him since the day they met, so it felt normal when she yelled at him. But with Ucchan it was different. He was used to her smiling and being cheerful and friendly, not angry or upset. "I think that's the first time I've seen her cry." he thought to himself. "I should do something to make her feel better. But what?"

XXX

Ukyo knocked on the door. "Coming!" Yuzuki called and ran to the door. When she opened it, there Ukyo stood, her eyes still red and puffy. She had been crying more on the way over. Yuzuki hugged her and then brought her up to her room.

"So what got you so upset in the first place?" Yuzuki asked while rubbing Ukyo's shoulders.

"I don't know. It just seems like all he cares about is Akane, Akane, Akane. He's always running back to her instead of spending time with me. I cook for him, give him free food, am nice to him, listen to his problems, I can't understand why he's not interested in me." Ukyo said with her head down, eyes looking at the floor.

"There are tons of guys in Nerima, Ukyo. There's that one boy with the yellow bandana that fights with Ranma all the time. He's kind of cute if you ask me."

Ukyo grimaced. She didn't think much of Ryoga. "But Ranma is my fiancé. We've been engaged since I was six years old. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"But that was when you were both six years old!" Yuzuki exclaimed, "Besides, Ranma never agreed to it. At the time he thought you were a boy!"

Ukyo frowned, "Sometimes I think he still does."

"Well, show him that you're not!" Yuzuki said standing up. "I'll help you. I've got lots of cute outfits you can borrow."

Ukyo wasn't sure how she felt about wearing some of Yuzuki's ultra girly clothing. Yuzuki's room was ultra girly too. Pink walls, pink carpet, pink curtains, pink bed spread, Hello Kitty and Sailor Moon stuff everywhere. "I don't know about this." Ukyo said with hesitation in her voice.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Yuzuki assured her.

"Fun for you maybe." Ukyo mumbled.

XXX

Ranma sat next to a river pondering things. He wanted to cheer Ukyo up and get her over being mad at him, but how?

"What's the one thing that would make her happiest?" Ranma asked himself. Then he realized what it was. It was him!

"I could set up a date with her." he thought. "But then she'd get the wrong idea and think I have feelings for her."

Ranma started to think of the friendly way Ukyo always greeted him, the way she always listened to what he had to say, and how great her food tasted. Not to forget how beautiful she was. Ranma hadn't really thought much about girls up to this point. His life had been dominated by martial arts. He hadn't spent much time around other people. Most especially not girls! He didn't even know his own mother. He also didn't have anyone to talk to about these things. He couldn't talk to his father about it. Mr. Tendo would just try to force him to marry Akane, and the old freak was so perverted. Dr. Tofu was so inept with Kasumi, who else was really left?

XXX

Ukyo was wearing a long frilly hot pink dress. Yuzuki put a pink bow in her hair. "Oh Ukyo, you look so pretty!"

"I don't think I care much for this. It's so... ugh... girly!" Ukyo groaned.

"Well duh! You're wanting to look like a girl aren't you?" Yuzuki asked.

"Not really, I just want to attract Ranma." she replied.

"Ukyo," Yuzuki said firmly. "If someone isn't attracted to you as you are, then they aren't worth attracting in the first place."

Those words hit Ukyo hard. She looked down at the floor and fought back tears. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm wasting my time on him. It's just that, I've been engaged to him so long and, well, when I first came here he told me I was cute. He really told me that. No guy had ever told me that. Except that nut Tsubasa and well, nevermind. But Ranma was different! Ranma's a real guy. Sure, he transforms into a girl, but still..."

Yuzuki hugged her. "I know. I know."

Yuzuki decided then and there that she would have to do something to set the two up. "Oh boy! Finally a chance to be matchmaker! I'll be Ukyo and Ranma's little cupid." she thought and then said aloud, "Don't you worry Ukyo, everything will work out. Just leave it to me."

"Um... okay." Ukyo said, not sure of what to make of her friend.

XXX

Ranma headed back home. He had decided to apologize to Ukyo, but he wanted to give her a couple of days to cool off first. He wasn't sure about asking her out on a date though. He knew it would cheer her up but he also knew it would give her the wrong idea about how he felt toward her. Also, Ranma wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her now either. Was he really ready to start taking girls seriously?

XXX

After Ukyo went back home, Yuzuki laid in bed awake, thinking of what she could do to try to set Ukyo and Ranma up. Yuzuki wasn't even sure the two were compatible. But she knew Ukyo was in love with Ranma, so for her friend's sake she would try.

XXX

No matter how hard she tried, Ukyo couldn't go to sleep. She was worried about what would happen to her relationship with Ranma. "Can Yuzuki really help me?" she wondered. That night Ukyo had a pleasant dream of her and Ranma walking through the park, hand in hand.

 


	2. Akane's Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane becomes suspicious of Ranma and Ukyo.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid**  
  
Chapter. 2 Akane's Suspicions

Monday morning came and it was back to school. Ukyo was absent from class. "Gee, she must really be upset." Ranma thought frowning. He had trouble focusing on class that day, not that he focused on it all that much any other day. He kept running Ukyo's words through his mind over and over again. "She hasn't been angry like that since the day she first came to Nerima. She had only calmed down then when I told her she was cute." Ranma thought. "That had given her the wrong idea. But dammit, she was cute! Very cute!"

"Ouch! Hey what the..."

"And just who exactly is so darn cute!?" Akane asked, having smacked him after he stood up and shouted, "Very cute!" in the middle of class.

Ranma looked around. The whole class, along with the teacher, was staring at him.

"Mr. Saotome..." the teacher began, "to the hallway!"

"Stupid teacher. Stupid school. Dumb Akane." he muttered to himself holding two buckets of water in the hallway.

"Well at least out here I can think clearly and not have to worry about school work. Maybe I should visit Ucchan's today." he thought. "But what do I say to her?" Ranma's thoughts were interrupted when the classroom door opened again.

"Yuzuki!?" he exclaimed. Yuzuki was always so well-behaved, it was surprising that she'd be sent out to the hallway.

"Yeah, I had a little outburst too." she replied. Actually, she had gotten in trouble on purpose so that she could talk to Ranma with no one else around. "Ranma, how do you feel about Ukyo?" she asked.

"Huh? Uh... I" he stammered, caught off guard by the question. "Well, she's nice."

"Is that all?" Yuzuki asked.

Ranma shrugged.

"I thought so." she said. "You know she really likes you a lot."

"I know. It's cause of our knucklehead pops making that fiancé deal." he said.

"No," Yuzuki replied shaking her head. "Maybe it was at first, but now I think she feels it on her own. I think she would feel it even if there had been no arranged marriage. Remember, her dad arranged it with your dad because of how she felt about you back then in the first place Ranma."

"I guess she's told you a lot about our past." Ranma said.

"Yes, and a lot about the present too."

Ranma winced at that. He wondered if Ukyo had told her about the weekend.

"Ranma, please go talk to her tonight. It'd make her happy you know. She's over being mad. She thinks she screwed everything up with you. Even if you aren't interested in being with her, at least go talk to her and cheer her up."

"I will." Ranma replied.

"But you know Ranma, you really ought to try asking her out on a date. I think you would have a lot of fun."

"What?" Ranma asked blinking.

"You know, a date! It's where a guy takes a girl out somewhere and..." she was cut off.

"I know what a date is." Ranma said with irritation in his voice.

"So you'll take her?" Yuzuki said with excitement.

"No way!" Ranma said shaking his head back and forth.

"You think she's ugly, don't you?"

"What? No! It's not that! It's just..."

Yuzuki gasped and asked "You prefer fatter women?"

"No! Will you let me finish!?" he shouted. "It's just that, well... I don't know. I've never done anything like that and the other fiancées would blow their tops. Especially Akane, whom I happen to live with."

Yuzuki smiled. "Ranma, what if I told you I could set it up so that you could go on a date out-of-town?"

"You could? But why would you go to that kind of trouble?" Ranma asked.

"Ukyo's the only real friend I have here in this town. She means a lot to me. The one thing she wants most is to be with you. At least give her one chance to show you what she's got. As nice as she's been and as many free meals as you've gotten I think you at least owe her that. I'll set things up for you and make sure none of the others get wind of it. All you got to do is ask her out and take her out. Okay? Please?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. I..."

Yuzuki made puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Oh okay. I will" Ranma said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Yippee!" she yelled jumping, which caused the buckets of water to splash everywhere.

"Damn." A sultry female voice said.

"Sorry Ranma!" Yuzuki said, obviously embarrassed.

"I'll live." the red-head grumbled.

XXX

Up until this point, Ranma hadn't been interested in Ukyo. But the events of the past few days had him rethinking things. Ukyo was very nice to him, but without glomping and hanging on him the way Shampoo did, which always made him feel nervous and uncomfortable. She seemed a lot saner than the others, especially Kodachi who was completely off her rocker. Also, seeing her almost naked had made Ranma feel... weird. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he hadn't felt it before. The truth is, puberty was finally kicking in for him, and having been raised in the wilderness by a deadbeat, half insane father hellbent on making him the best martial artist in the world made it difficult for him to understand that.

XXX

After school ended, Ranma walked to Ucchan's. "Closed. Hmmm. Should I knock?" he wondered.

But before he could, the door opened and Ukyo said, "Come in." Closing the door behind her she said, "I'm sorry about the other day Ranma. I was just... I..."

He cut her off saying, " No, I'm sorry. I come here and get free food and complain about Akane all the time."

"It's okay Ranma, I enjoy cooking for you and listening to you. I was just upset, that's all."

"It's okay Ucchan." he said smiling.

Tears came to Ukyo's eyes and she ran forward and hugged him. "Ranma!"

He put his arms around her and hugged back. She buried her head in his chest which made him really nervous, but at the same time, it felt kind of nice. "Should I actually ask her?" he asked himself. "She's so cute right now."he thought. Then spoke aloud, "Ukyo..."

"Yes Ranma?" she said looking up at him.

"Um..." he gulped. "Would y-you... like uh... like to... um..." he stammered.

"Like to what?" she asked.

"Go on a... a..." he gulped again and thought, "Dammit! Why can't I just say it. I'm a man aren't I?"

"Go on a what? Are you okay Ranma?"

"Ukyo," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes Ranma?" she said blushing.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Ranma blushed after saying it.

Ukyo couldn't believe what she just heard. Her eyes got real wide. "Ranma, do you really mean it?"

"Yes."

Ukyo squeezed him tight and cried but this time they were tears of joy.

"Oh yes Ranma, I'd love to!" she said overwhelmed with happiness.

"Okay. We'll figure the details out later. I just wanted to ask you first." he said. The truth was that he wasn't completely sure whether or not he would actually ask her out until he came over and ended up blurting it out. Now that he was going on a date with her he needed to talk to Yuzuki and get some advice.

"Okay Ranma honey. You just tell me when you're ready." Ukyo said with the biggest smile on her face.

"God she's cute when she smiles like that." he thought.

Ranma and Ukyo agreed it was best to keep it a secret. It wasn't worth dealing with all the trouble that would happen if word got out. Ukyo made Ranma a special okonomiyaki and then he left.

XXX

Ukyo was beaming. Yesterday she thought her relationship with Ranma was ruined but today it was going better than ever. "I can't believe he asked me out!" she said. After she finished jumping up and down, she decided to call Yuzuki and tell her the good news.

"Moshi Moshi." Yuziki answered.

"Yyyuuuuzzzzuuuuukkkkkiiiiii!!!!" Ukyo screamed into the phone.

"Wow, you sure are energetic tonight." Yuzuki commented.

"Oh my gosh! You won't believe what just happened! It's so awesome!"

"You went up a cup size?"

"No! Ranma asked me out!" Ukyo shouted with glee.

"Wow, I didn't think he had what it took to do it." Yuzuki thought, declining to mention her role.

"You have to help me Yuzuki, I've never been on a date before."

"Neither have I!"

"But you know more about this stuff than I do. I don't know how to be girly." Ukyo pleaded.

"Maybe Ranma likes tomboys better."

"Do you think so?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can come over tomorrow and we'll figure something out."

"Okay." Ukyo said.

After Ukyo got off the phone with Yuzuki, she pranced and danced around the house singing. The neighbors just assumed the poor girl had finally lost it.

XXX

Yuzuki went down to the local library. She needed to get some books on dating. As she was browsing, she noticed Shampoo and Mousse getting books on learning Japanese.

"I'll help you study and learn to speak Japanese fluently Shampoo." Mousse said.

"Shampoo no want your help Mousse. Shampoo ask Ranma help."

"But Shampoo..." Mousse protested.

"Shampoo no need you help. Have airen help."

After eavesdropping a few seconds, Yuzuki decided to go on. Next she noticed Tatewaki Kuno, or the Blue Thunder of Furikan High, as he liked to call himself. He was reading a book on samurai battles.

"He's not bad-looking, too bad he belongs in a mental institution." Yuzuki said under her breath.

Next she came across Hikaru Gosunkugi. He was reading Qabalah, Qliphoth and Goetic Magic by Thomas Karlsson.

"He gives me the creeps!" she thought and moved quickly to get away.

After she checked out the books she needed, she walked back home. Along the way she thought, "I wish I had someone to date with. There's quite a few cute boys around this town, but it seems like everyone here is totally bonkers. Maybe it's something in the water? Oh no! Does that mean if I keep living here, I'll eventually become as insane as everyone else?" Yuzuki asked herself, she shuddered at the thought.

"Oh Yuzuki, you're home. What took you?" her mother asked.

"I took the long way back from the library to get more exercise." she replied.

"What books did you check out?"

"Oh nothing," Yuzuki blushed and tried to hide the books. "Just stuff for homework."

"Hmmm, let me see. Are those books about dating!?" her mother exclaimed

"MOM!" Yuzuki yelled with embarrassment.

"I guess you are getting to that age now aren't you." her mother said smiling.

"No, it's to help Ukyo with Ranma. Not for me!" Yuzuki protested.

"Oh now, you don't have to be embarrassed Yuzuki-chan. I was young once too. Just be careful okay? If you need anything just ask me."

"Okay mom." Yuzuki said going up to her room red from head to toe.

"How embarrassing." she thought. "Ukyo better appreciate what I put myself through for her."

Yuzuki plopped down on her soft bed. She stared up at the ceiling and let out a big sigh. "I miss Hawaii."

Yuzuki's father, Kazuki, worked in Hawaii still but was hoping to get transferred back to Japan soon. Her mother, Yui, had wanted to come back to Japan ever since Yuzuki had been born so she could grow up Japanese.

Yuzuki closed her eyes and imagined herself walking on the beach, feeling sand between her toes, and the scent of the ocean. "Hawaii..." she whispered, beginning to fall asleep. "I'd take Ukyo with me." she thought and imagined the two of them swimming together. That night she dreamed a sweet dream of Ranma, Ukyo, another boy, and herself spending the day together at the beach. Once, in the middle of the night, she awoke from her dreams and said, "Maybe, just maybe, my dreams will come true."

XXX

The next morning, Akane and Ranma walked to school together as usual. "Ranma's been acting funny since last night." Akane thought to herself. "Ranma." Akane said. "Ranma!" she said louder. "RANMA!!!" she yelled.

"Huh? Did you say something Akane?" he asked.

"What is up with you Ranma?"

"Nothing." he replied and walked faster to school.

"Hmmm. Something happened. He's acting funny. Whatever it is I'll figure it out." Akane told herself.

XXX

When Ranma got to class, Ukyo and Yuzuki were already there. He wanted to go talk to them but he didn't want to raise Akane's suspicions.

"Just try to act cool today, like nothing is going on. Okay Ukyo." Yuzuki said adding, "I'll be over tonight to coach you."

The bell rang and the teacher came in. Throughout class Akane couldn't help but notice that Ranma and Ukyo kept glancing at each other. In fact, at times it seemed like Ranma was staring at Ukyo.

"They're up to something. I just know it." she thought.

XXX

Later at lunch...

"Hey Ranma, you're acting funny. What happened?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, don't hold out on your pals man." Hiroshi added.

"Seriously, it's nothing you guys." Ranma said receiving suspicious looks from both his friends.

"Did you kiss Akane?" Hiroshi asked. "You did didn't you!"

"NO! Who'd kiss that tomboy macho chick!"

"Then it must have been Shampoo!" Daisuke said.

"No!" Ranma yelled. "I didn't kiss nobody!"

Hiroshi let out a loud gasp, "You had sex!?"

"Shut up!" Ranma said smacking him. Then he added. "I didn't do nothin' with nobody!"

Ranma sighed. He wanted to ask them for dating advice but he knew the two goofballs knew even less about the subject than he did.

"Oh Ranma, I was wondering. My cousin Ayako is getting married next week and she needs guests for the wedding, think you'd be interested in attending?" Daisuke asked hopefully.

"I don't know man. I ain't big on stuff like that." Ranma replied.

"I'll pay you." Daisuke added.

Normally Ranma didn't care about money but with his upcoming date, he needed to have some. He didn't plan on making Ukyo pay for everything. "Well, okay." Ranma said. "I guess I could do it. All I gotta do is show up as a guest right? Piece of cake."

"Yes Ranma." Daisuke replied. "But there is one condition."

"And that is?" Ranma asked with raised eyebrow.

"Well, Ayako needs to make it look like she has more friends and is more popular than she is to impress Yamato's family, who are a bunch of rich snobs. So you'll need to go as a girl and pretend you're her friend."

"There's always a catch." Ranma said. "But I'll do it. It shouldn't be that tough."

"Thank you Ranma." Daisuke said. "Also, if Akane or her sisters are interested they can come too."

XXX

"Hey Akane, you seem kind of down. Is something wrong?" Sayuri asked.

"You can tell us about anything that's going on Akane." Yuka added.

"It's nothing guys." Akane replied.

Yuka and Sayuri both squinted their eyes at her. "You sure?" they asked in unison.

"I'm sure, I'm sure." she replied.

"So how are things with you and your fiancé?" Yuka asked.

"Hey! That's just our parents doing." Akane said, embarrassed to be reminded that Ranma and her were technically engaged to each other.

"Come on, don't tell me you aren't attracted to that hunk just a little." Sayuri said.

"Hunk? Hmph! He's a pervert and a jerk. Why on earth would I be attracted to him?"

"Can I have him then?" Yuka joked.

"Get in line sister." Akane said.

"I don't know if I should tell you this or not." Sayuri started.

"Tell me what Sayuri?" Akane asked with concern.

"Well," Sayuri said. "Maybe I was just imagining this, but it seemed like Ranma couldn't stop staring at Ukyo today. And the whole time he was staring he kept smiling."

"I noticed it too!" Yuka added.

Akane looked down. "Then it wasn't my imagination. He really was staring at her!" she thought to herself.

"Akane, what if he's fallen for her? You gotta do something to get your man back!" Yuka said.

"Yeah! Don't let her steal him away from you!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"He's not my man! I don't care who he wants to be with!" Akane yelled crossing her arms.

"Do you really mean that?" Yuka asked.

Akane didn't reply to her but the truth was plain to see. She didn't want to lose Ranma and wouldn't let go of him without a fight.

XXX

Sitting alone and away from the rest of the class, Yuzuki and Ukyo shared lunch in silence. Neither of them wanted to blurt anything out about Ukyo's date. At this nutty school you never know who will overhear things. If the other suitors got word of it, they'd crash the whole thing. Ukyo sighed, she was one step closer to her goal of being with Ranma, but she still had such a long ways to go. To cheer herself up, she took Yuzuki's bean cakes. Yuzuki didn't notice, she was too busy slurping her soba.   
  
XXX

"Doo dee doo doo." The school bell rang and the students stampeded out the doors.

"Akane!" Both Yuka and Sayuri called out.

"Let's follow Ranma and see what he's up to." Sayuri said.

"Come on you guys, I don't think that's necessary." Akane replied.

Yet, for some reason she decided to follow him with them anyways.

The three girls followed from a distance. As far away from Ranma as possible, but never letting him out of sight.

"Well I guess I better go to the mall and pick something out for that wedding." Ranma thought to himself. "I have to go as a girl, so I better change into one if I'm going to pick out a girl's outfit. Don't want people gettin' the wrong idea." he stated as he went under the bridge and splashed himself with water.

"He changed himself into a girl!" Yuka exclaimed. "What's he up to?"

"He's gonna go get some dumb guy to buy him ice cream." Akane concluded.

"Doesn't that bother you Akane?" Sayuri asked. "It seems a little perverted if you ask me."

"Hmph! What do I care what he does." she said. But she was lying, she cared very much what he did.

The girls continued following Ranma from the shadows. She (Ranma-chan) continued walking past the ice cream shop and all the other restaurants and headed towards Nerima Mall.

"Well Akane, he isn't getting ice cream." Sayuri stated.

"Look! He's going into the mall." Yuka pointed.

"Why is he going in there?" Akane asked. "He never goes to the mall. When I've asked him to go with me he's always told me no."

They followed him (her) into the mall and to their great surprise Ranma went into a store that sold wedding outfits.

"Oh my God Akane!" Yuka gasped.

"They must be planning to get married!" Sayuri exclaimed.

Akane's heart began to race. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was Ranma really going to marry Ukyo?

"But wait," Yuka said. "If he's going as a girl, then that means he's getting a girl's outfit. That must mean..."

"He's marrying another guy!!!" Sayuri and Yuka both exclaimed at once.

"NO!" Akane yelled. "There's no way in hell Ranma would do that!"

"See for yourself Akane." Yuka said.

"Yeah, he's in the wedding store as a girl looking at outfits." Sayuri added.

Akane became crestfallen and looked down. "No, there must be a reason for it. I've gotta go ask him."

Akane walked into the store. Sayuri and Yuka trailed several feet behind. Far away enough to not intrude, but still close enough to hear the conversation.

"Ranma." Akane said.

Ranma turned around and smiled saying, "Oh hi Akane. What you doin'?"

"That's what I came to ask you. What the hell are you doing in a wedding store!?"

"Picking out an outfit." Ranma said with a smile.

Akane gasped and took a step back. "Then... It really is true. Isn't it?"

"What's true?"

"You're planning to marry another guy! I can't believe you Ranma! Who is it? Surely it isn't Kuno! You pervert!"

"Have you lost your mind!!?? Where in the hell did you get a lunatic idea like that you maniac!?" Ranma screamed, which drew stares from the other customers.

"Well then what are you doing here then?" Akane demanded. But before Ranma could answer her back, the manager came and kicked them out.

"Geez Akane. Why did ya have to go and get us kicked out?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, just tell me the truth okay." she said quietly.

Ranma sighed. "Daisuke's cousin Ayako is getting married and needs extra guest to impress the groom's rich snob family. Daisuke asked me to come. He lent me some money to get an outfit. All I gotta do is come pretend to be the girl's friend so she can show off her popularity to impress the in-laws and co-workers. I'll even get paid a small amount."

"Really Ranma?" Akane asked hopefully.

"Yes Akane. Why didn't you just ask me and let me tell you before jumping to an insane conclusion like that?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry Ranma." she said.

"Whatever. It's okay I guess." Ranma shrugged. "Guess I'll have to get my outfit somewhere else. Oh by the way, Daisuke said that if you or your sisters wanted to come you could. Her fiancé's family is really snobby, so she needs to make it seem like she has a ton of friends."

"Hey that sounds like fun." Akane smiled.

Sayuri and Yuka stayed back and let the two walk off together.

"Guess we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Yuka said.

"Oh well. Wanna get some sushi?" Sayuri asked.

"You bet!"

XXX

Akane and Ranma walked home together without saying much. When they got home, they went and asked the sisters if they'd be interested in being wedding guests.

"Oh I'd love to." Kasumi said. "But I've got too much to do here at home."

"What about you Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"Sorry sis. Not my cup of tea." she replied.

"You'll get paid."

"Let's go to that wedding!" Nabiki shouted with excitement, pumping her fist into the air!

"Wedding!" Soun and Genma both exclaimed! They almost instantly appeared the very second the word was uttered.

Soun began weeping. "Oh my little girl is finally growing up."

"I'm so proud of you son." Genma said, also weeping.

"We're not getting married!" Ranma and Akane yelled in unison.

"But then what were you talking about?" Soun asked.

"Out with it boy!" Genma added.

"My friend Daisuke's cousin needs guests for her wedding." Ranma answered.

"Ah.." Soun said. "I've heard of this. It's becoming more common now for people here in Japan to pay for fake wedding guests to impress others."

"Sad, eh Tendo?" Genma interjected.

Soun replied. "Things aren't like they used to be Saotome."

And so it was arranged that the whole Tendo household including Kasumi would attend the wedding. Luckily, Happosai was nowhere to be found. For the time being... at least.

XXX

Meanwhile, at Ukyo's, Yuzuki sat with her going over the books she checked out and coaching her about how to act on her date.

"Alright Ukyo, I'll ask Ranma to stop by here tomorrow and we'll set all the details up. Okay?"

"I'm so excited!" Ukyo said with tears in her eyes.

"Remember what I told you! Stay calm. Don't get over excited, that turns guys away. Most especially the Ranma type." Yuzuki warned.

"So I can't glomp him?" Ukyo asked.

"No! Definitely not!" Yuzuki said, then sighed. "Just try to stay calm and relaxed. Don't seem too eager. Make him work for it. You're too easy Ukyo. If he came in here and asked for sex right now you'd give it to him. Wouldn't you?"

Ukyo blushed. "Well he is my fiancé after all."

"Aaaargh!!" Yuzuki growled. "No! You've got to make him work for it! Don't even give him a peck on the cheek for free! You got that!? MAKE HIM WORK FOR IT!"

"Okay, okay, I will, I will." Ukyo assured her.

XXX

The next morning, Ranma and Akane walked to school together as usual. What wasn't usual was that they were actually early for a change.

"See Ranma, we could always come to school early like this if you'd just hurry up." Akane said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Akane."

Little did Akane know, that Ranma actually had a reason for going early. To talk to Yuzuki about Ukyo. Or at least try to.

When they got to school Akane went to talk to her friends Yuka and Sayuri.

"Sorry about yesterday Akane." Sayuri said.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have made trouble with you and Ranma." Yuka added.

"It's okay you guys. You were just trying to help." Akane told them.

"Hey Yuzuki." Ranma said pulling up a seat beside her.

"Hello Ran-chan." she teased.

Ranma whispered to her, "So you have any news about the you know what? You said you'd help me out."

"Don't worry I will. But I still have a few more things to iron out. Why don't you stop by Ucchan's later today." she said and winked.

"Hey Akane, look over there." Sayuri pointed.

"Ranma's talking to that Yuzuki girl. Ukyo's friend." Yuka said.

"Guys... Not again." Akane groaned.

"Sorry." The two said in unison before Yuka added, "We're just looking out for you and your man."

"He's not my man!" Akane growled. But on the inside she was worried. It was weird that Ranma got up and went to school early. He never did that! She wondered to herself if he did it just to talk to Yuzuki. Akane was growing mighty suspicious of Ranma's recent activity and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

 


	3. Martial Arts Bouquet Catching! Part 1 Wedding Day Pandemonium!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and co. end up participating in a martial arts bouquet catching contest at Daisuke's cousin's wedding.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid**

Chapter 3. Wedding Day Pandemonium, Martial Arts Bouquet Catching!

At lunch, the usual pandemonium ensued. Crazed kendoists striking blindly at gender swapping pig-tailed boys, Hawaiian principals attempting to remove all hair from the planet, teens that aren't even enrolled in the school hopping the fence and fighting with/glomping pig-tailed boys/girls. Just another day at Furikan High.

"Come to hit on me again boys?" Yuzuki asked as Daisuke and Hiroshi approached her.

"Not today Yuzuki. But my invitation for you to date me is still open." Daisuke said, smiling hopefully.

"I'll pass." Yuzuki said politely.

"Actually," Daisuke said. "My cousin Ayako is getting married and they were needing guests for the wedding."

"Sorry, I don't know her so I'll have to pass." she replied.

"Well actually," Daisuke said. "They're having a martial arts bouquet catching tournament and my cousin will pay to get contestants."

"Hmmm okay." she replied, already knowing Ranma and company would be there.

"You can come too Ukyo." Daisuke added hopefully. He wanted as many cute girls there as possible.

"No thanks." she replied.

"Ranma is going to be there."

"Count me in!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, before I forget. Don't mention this to Ranma. I talked him into coming by paying him. Even though it's martial arts, he would never go if he knew it was bouquet catching. He's sensitive about girly stuff. I'm hoping if we get enough people he knows there that he can be talked into participating."

XXX

After school Ranma stopped by Ucchan's. Ukyo and Yuzuki were already there. He felt kind of embarrassed in front of them. Despite being quite cocky when it came to martial arts, Ranma was very shy when it came to girls. If martial arts were what Ranma was best at, then interacting with girls was what he was worst at. When he saw it as a competition he could pull it off somewhat, like with trying to win Tsubasa over to his guy side instead of his girl side. But when it came to really expressing what he actually felt to a real girl, he was totally inept.

"Sit down Ranma." Yuzuki said.

As he was taking a seat he glanced at Ukyo but quickly looked away. The way she was staring at him made him feel embarrassed. But not in a bad way. He hadn't noticed it until now but, her eyes were really beautiful.

Ukyo wanted Ranma to look at her but he wouldn't. He did however, seem to be blushing. If only slightly.

"So Mr. Saotome, Ms. Kuonji, let's get down to business shall we?" Yuzuki began.

And so Ukyo and Ranma's first date was set up. It would be the next Saturday at six in the morning so Ranma could get out before anyone asked where he was going. They'd take a taxi to the next town over. Ranma would have to figure things out himself from thereon. Yuzuki certainly wasn't going to do everything for him!

Ranma wasn't sure how to act. He actually was excited for his date. But he was way too shy and embarrassed to let it show. After the arrangements were made, he left quickly before Akane could get wise to what was going on. Ukyo was really amped up about her date with Ranma. Even though he didn't show it, Ukyo could tell Ranma was looking forward to it too.

"Thanks Yuzuki." she said as she gave her a huge hug. "Thanks."

XXX

Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi went to the next city over to find outfits for the wedding.

"Isn't it exciting to be getting dressed up like this?" Kasumi asked the group.

Ranma groaned while Nabiki replied, "I'm just in it for the money."

"Nabiki!" Akane exclaimed.

"What? Like other people aren't just doing it for the money too?" Nabiki said.

"Well I'm just glad the whole family is going out to do something together." Kasumi stated.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Ranma asked himself despite knowing the answer.

The bell jingled as the four girls entered the store and were greeted by the clerk. "Welcome."

Nabiki and Kasumi were able to pick their own outfits out. Ranma on the other hand... needed some help.

Akane sighed, "Ranma what would you do without me."

Ranma just grumbled. Not happy about where he was.

"Ranma! Look at this frilly pink dress!" Akane exclaimed.

"Pink? On a tomboy like you?" he asked.

"I meant for you. Jerk." she said glaring at him.

"I'm not wearing nothin' girly like that. I'm a guy." Ranma declared loudly. This drew some odd stares from customers within earshot.

"Ssshhhh Ranma!" Akane whispered harshly. "Don't go around blurting out stuff like that you idiot. People will get the wrong idea."

A couple of women were glaring at Ranma from across the aisle.

"Guys? What guys? Nothing but 100% girl right here!" Ranma said with slightly panicked laughter.

"Well Ranma, how about this white dress. It's simple yet elegant." Akane asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Ranma shrugged.

"Well try it on." Akane told him.

"Next time I see Daisuke I'm gonna kick his butt." Ranma thought in the dressing room. "This is the last time I EVER agree to something like this."

Ranma stepped out so Akane could see how the outfit looked.

"Ranma, you look gorgeous." she said with more than a hint of jealousy.

SNAP! The camera clicked. Nabiki was taking pictures. "Kuno baby will just love these!"

"Hey!" Ranma and Akane both exclaimed.

"Nabiki, stop teasing Ranma." Kasumi chided in a motherly tone.

"Oh okay." Nabiki sighed. "You could let me take enough to make one full set though."

Akane had trouble picking out an outfit she liked, so she decided to get a matching one to Ranma's. She tried on one the same size but... it was too tight! Akane gasped with horror. "Does Ranma actually have a better figure than me!?" She shoved it on anyways and stepped out.

"Well," she asked. "How does it look?"

"Um... Akane," Kasumi said sweetly. "Don't you think that's a bit tight on you?"

"Oh ho ho!" Ranma laughed. "Not only am I cuter but I'm better built to boot!"

"R-A-N-M-A!" Akane growled, gritting her teeth as her battle aura glowed red.

"Ranma! Don't tease your fiancée!" Kasumi said.

"Sorry Akane." Ranma said. But when Kasumi turned away he stuck out his tongue. "Nyaah!"

WHAM! He got a mouthful of shoe for that one.

Kasumi turned to say something but before she could the bell rang again and in walked Ukyo and Yuzuki. "Oh hello Ukyo." she said. "I don't believe I've met your friend here before."

"Takeda Yuzuki." Yuzuki replied bowing.

"Nice to meet you." Kasumi said bowing in return.

"So what are you doing here?" an agitated Akane asked.

"Daisuke invited us to Ayako's wedding too." Ukyo answered.

"Gee, why not ask Kodachi and Shampoo too." Akane thought.

"That outfit looks so cute on you Ranma hon..." Ukyo started to say Ranma honey, but remembered he was in girl form!

"Thank you Ucchan." Ranma didn't like doing girly things, but when he did do girly things, he liked to do a good job at it.

While the other girls were busy finding outfits, Ranma got bored and decided to try on some more.

Ukyo was in the dressing room trying on her tenth outfit. She was quite picky because like Ranma, she didn't like things that were too girly. This was a women's clothing only store so she didn't bother to lock the door.

Ranma wasn't really paying attention to anything and chose a dressing room at random not looking for feet underneath. He flung the door open while Ukyo was in the middle of changing.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!" both exclaimed at once.

"Again Ranma?" Ukyo asked, not realising the consequences he would face.

"Rrrraaaannnnmmaaa..."

A chill went down Ranma's spine as he turned around to see a very angry Akane standing in front of him. "It was an accident Akane. I swear!" he pleaded.

"Again she says. What does she mean by again!?" Akane growled while getting in position to strike.

"Calm down Akane." Ranma said putting his hands in front of him. "This is all just a big misunderstanding okay?"

"Understand this you pervert!" she roared as she pulled back her fist.

Gulp. Ranma closed his eyes. "Here it comes."

"Akane!" Kasumi's voice interrupted. "It's not nice to hit people. Most especially in the store."

"But he's a dirty, filthy, rotten, no good, stinkin' pervert!" she protested.

"Ranma, did you mean to walk in on Ukyo?" Kasumi asked.

"No! It was a total accident. I wasn't paying attention." he replied. Which was the truth.

"It was my fault. I should have locked the door so it would have said occupied." Ukyo added.

"Ranma, Ukyo, do try to be more careful from now on okay?" Kasumi said.

"Yes." they both replied. Even though Kasumi was only three years older than them, her presence was that of someone much more mature.

After Kasumi successfully defused the potentially disastrous situation, the girls were all able to pick out their outfits and head home without incident. On the way home Ukyo thought about what happened.

"Did he really do that by accident?" she wondered. "Or did he want to see me undressed again that badly." Ukyo blushed at the thought. But it made her happy to think he was trying to sneak a peek at her. Even though it actually was an accident. Ranma just has bad luck.

"Well, that was fun." Nabiki stated.

"It sure was!" Kasumi replied.

"Pervert." Akane said to Ranma, who was walking along top the fence.

He started to say macho chick but decided against it. He honestly wished he had gotten a better look at Ukyo earlier.

XXX

The next few days flew by and it was the day of the wedding. Ayako Sato and Yamato Yamamoto were the names of the bride and groom. Since Ranma was to be one of the main people who the in-laws spoke with, he (as a she) would have to leave early. Akane had decided to go with Ranma, the rest of the family would not be far behind them.

"Isn't this fun Saotome. It's like a practice run for when Akane and Ranma tie the knot." Soun said merrily.

"Yup Tendo, it'll probably only be another year or two til we wear these suits again." Genma replied.

"Maybe even sooner than that!" Soun laughed.

"Hurry up Ranma! You said you'd be there early, remember?" Akane said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya Akane. I'm coming." Ranma muttered.

Rushing out the door and running down the street, Ranma said to Akane, "I really hope nobody sees me in this girly outfit. It's bad enough Hiroshi and Daisuke will!"

"Why?" Akane asked. "You look really cute. Maybe some guy will ask you out!"

"Don't even joke like that Akane!" Ranma yelled before adding, "Although I'm sure I'll get asked out before you do."

"Ranma! You jerk!" Akane shouted as she punted him into the air.

"Do you hear something Yuzuki?" Ukyo asked.

"Nope."

BAM! Ranma landed right on top of Ukyo face to face. Hi lips touched against hers briefly.

"Oh my God! Are you two okay?" Yuzuki asked as she helped them to their feet.

"Uh... yeah." Ranma replied. "What about you Ucchan?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm alright." she replied dusting her self off. She didn't know how to feel. She had practically kissed Ranma, which she liked, but it had been his girl form.

"Wow," Ranma thought. "My lips were right against hers. That felt... good."

Yuzuki interrupted his train of thought asking, "What happened!? Where the hell did you come flying from?"

He answered with one word. "Akane."

Ranma and Ukyo were both blushing, but before they could say anything to each other Yuzuki told them, "Come on, we need to get going!"

"It's about time you got here Ranma. Don't you understand the concept of early?" Daisuke complained.

"Sorry." he replied and Daisuke took him and introduced him to his cousin and they went over how he was to act.

"This is so dumb." Ranma thought. "Why do people put so much effort into impressing others? It's so fake. I don't care at all what others think of me."

"Shampoo!?" Akane exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Shampoo invited here. Told Ranma be here." she replied.

"Oh no." Ranma groaned. "Daisuke, please tell me you didn't invite Kodachi."

"Um, well..." he squirmed.

"Oh ho ho! You vile vixen! How dare you try to steal my Ranma darling." a shrill voice called.

"I hate my life." Ranma muttered.

Things were pretty uneventful after that. Everyone played their parts correctly. Then came time to catch the bouquet.

"Okay everyone!" the female announcer exclaimed. "Now it's time for martial arts bouquet catching!"

"What!?" Ranma and the others exclaimed.

"Why do you think I asked you and the others to come here?" Daisuke said to Ranma. "Ayako and Yamato are martial artists and they wanted a martial arts themed wedding."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place!?" Ranma asked, confused.

"I was worried that if you knew it involved bouquet catching you wouldn't come."

"I'll do ANYTHING that involves martial arts." Ranma proudly proclaimed. Yuzuki made a mental note of that. That information might prove useful later on.

"So what are the rules? How does it work?" Ranma asked excitedly.

The announcer spoke, "The girls will divide into teams of two and face off tournament style. One girl will try to catch as many bouquets as she can, while the other will fight to try to prevent the other team from catching any. The team that catches the most will move on to the next round. The team that wins the tournament will get two real bouquets."

"Shampoo be Ranma's teammate!" the amazon shouted.

"No! I'll be Ranma honey's partner!" Ukyo yelled.

"Grrrrrrr." The two girls faced off.

"Actually, the teams will be chosen by drawing lots." the announcer interjected. "So will the contestants please step forward."

"I'm in." said Ranma, stepping forward to draw the first lot.

"Shampoo in."

"You can count me in." Ukyo said.

"Oh ho ho!" Kodachi laughed, which was her equivalent of I'm in.

"I'm a martial artist too. I'll prove it to everyone today." Akane said with determination.

"I really hope I'm on the same team as Ranma." Akane thought as she drew her lot.

Yuzuki stepped forward too. Everyone stared at her.

"Are you a martial artist?" Akane asked.

"I sure am." she replied.

"You never told me!" Ukyo said.

"You never asked." she said smiling.

Several other girls stepped forward. All together there were sixteen girls making eight teams. The teams were as follows:

Team 1: Ranma and Ukyo

Team 2: Akane and Shampoo

Team 3: Kodachi and Yoko

Team 4: Yuzuki and Keiko

Team 5: Ayane and Akari

Team 6: Tweedle Dee Dee and Twiddle Smart

Team 7: Miho and Rei

Team 8: Mikki and Nikki

"Why Shampoo stuck with Akane. Shampoo want Ranma!"

"Gee Shampoo, I'm not happy about being stuck with you either." Akane mumbled.

"It must be fate." Ukyo said.

"I wonder what kind of martial artist Yuzuki is?" Ranma thought.

"Alright! The first match of the tournament is Team One vs. Team Two!" the announcer shouted.

"Hey, that's us Ranma honey! We're up first!" Ukyo said excitedly.

"Damn, I was hoping to see another team go first so I could study them. Oh well, I'll just have to wing it. That's what the anything goes style is all about." Ranma thought.

"Oh no the first round's against Ranma." Akane frowned.

"Shampoo throw fight." she said.

"Shampoo!" Akane exclaimed, then thinking quick on her feet said, "You know Shampoo, if we win the tournament, we each get a bouquet. It's said that the girl who catches the bouquet at a wedding is the next to get married."

Shampoo's eyes got wide. "Really?"

"Yeah. So let's win those bouquets!" Akane said.

"Shampoo win bouquet then marry Ranma! Yes!" she shouted with glee!

"Oooohhh" Soun said sobbing. "Ranma and Akane having to fight each other, why must they do it!"

"Father," Kasumi spoke, "It's only a tournament for fun."

Both teams entered the ring that had been set up while they drew lots.

The announcer spoke to the teams, "Okay contestants! Please designate who will be the catcher and who will be the fighter."

"Ucchan, you catch the bouquets, I'll do the fighting." Ranma said.

Ukyo nodded. "Alright Ranchan."

"Shampoo want catch bouquet!" she exclaimed.

"That's fine with me." Akane said.

"Okay then, if it's decided, let's get ready to RUMBLE!!!" the announcer roared to a cheering crowd.

"Finally! A chance to prove to everyone I'm a martial artist too. Ranma has no choice but to fight me for real now." Akane thought.

"Okay Akane, you've always wanted a match against me. Now you've got it!" Ranma said.

"Come on boy! Whoop her butt!" Genma shouted.

"Mr. Saotome!" Kasumi gasped.

"Lighten up sis, this will be fun!" Nabiki said and then shouted, "Come on Akane! You can do it!"

"Akane! Do you best!" Kasumi and Soun joined in with her.

"Win it Ranma!" Hiroshi and Daisuke cheered.

"Oh I will, I will." Ranma said with confidence.

"I'll wipe that smirk off his face." Akane thought.

A cannon was brought out and it began firing bouquets. BOOM! Woooooosssshhhh!!! The bouquet went flying!

"I've got it!" Ukyo yelled jumping.

"Oh no you don't!" Akane roared leaping forward to knock it away.

"Ufff!" she grunted, falling down as Ranma knocked her back and Ukyo caught the bouquet.

Akane bounced back to her feet. She was really excited. Ranma was finally giving her what she had always wanted. He wasn't holding back on her. He was viewing her as a martial artist! But she didn't have time to celebrate, Ranma was about to knock away Shampoo's bouquet.

"Hyah!" she karate chopped Ranma's side.

"Woo!" Shampoo exclaimed catching the bouquet.

"Not bad Akane, let's see you pull that off again!" Ranma said.

Woosh! Another bouquet sped towards them.

"I've got this one!" Ukyo said jumping into the air.

Akane and Ranma both leapt forward, colliding in midair.

"Mine!" Ukyo said when she caught it.

The cannon fired again. Boom! Woosh!

"Here it comes Shampoo! Get ready!" Akane shouted.

"Shampoo ready."

The bouquet sped towards them almost like a bullet. Ranma ran forward to kick it out of the way. But Akane tackled him and knocked him off-balance with her size and weight, which was greater than Ranma's in his petite girl form.

"Hey!" the redhead cried out before her face was smashed into the ground.

"Got it!" Shampoo said. "Now can marry Ranma?"

"Not til we win this tournament!" Akane told her.

"Okay Akane! I was still holding back a bit, but now the gloves come off!" Ranma warned her.

"Give me your best Ranma. Make my day." Akane replied with confidence.

"Wow, look at Akane go!" Nabiki said.

"I'm so proud of my little girl." Soun said weeping.

"Come on boy! Is that how I trained you? Can't you even beat a girl? You little sissy!" Genma jeered from the stands.

"Shut up old man!" Ranma said. "Damn, my girl body isn't as big and strong, or as well-trained as my male body. Akane has so much brute strength. But what I've got over her is skill and speed." he thought.

Another bouquet came at them with incredible speed. Ukyo braced herself to catch it. Akane and Ranma got into positions. As it hurdled closer to them, Akane made her move and lunged for it. But before she knew it, Ranma had moved like lightning and knocked her away from the bouquet. She didn't even know what happened.

"I saw nothing but a blur." she said in shock.

After that, bouquet after bouquet came and Ukyo caught them all, Shampoo caught none.

"How can he be so fast?" Akane asked panting.

"What's the matter Akane? Tired?" Ranma asked cockily. Akane's forehead was covered with sweat and she was out of breath. Ranma wasn't.

"You better throw in the towel sugar." Ukyo told her.

"Never! I can win this!" Akane said determined.

One last round of bouquets came. The final score was Team 1 Ranma and Ukyo: 39, Team 2 Akane and Shampoo: 11.

"Woo hoo!" Ranma and Ukyo shouted in victory.

"I really thought I could win." Akane said gasping for air.

"Shampoo wanted bouquet!" she pouted.

"You okay Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Ranma. Thanks for finally treating me like a legitimate martial artist." she said smiling.

"You're welcome Akane. You're pretty good. An ordinary opponent would have lost for sure." Ranma told her, which made her feel very encouraged.

"Wow Daisuke, you were right. This is awesome!" Hiroshi said.

"You don't have to tell me bro." he replied.

"Good job Akane!" Kasumi said as Akane and the others came up to the stands with them.

"Yeah sis. You rocked!" Nabiki added.

"Oh Akane! Your mother would be so proud of you!" Soun sobbed.

"Dad! Quit it! You're embarrassing me!" shsaid.

"Now for round two! Team 4 vs. Team 5!" the announcer shouted.

"Hey, that's Yuzuki's team." Ukyo said.

"Alright! Let's see what she can do." Ranma said with great anticipation.

Yuzuki and her partner Keiko came down to the ring. Keiko was of average build with ear length jet black hair. They were followed by Team 5 members Ayane and Akari. Ayane was small with long curly light brown hair with ribbons in it. Akari was 6 foot tall 250 pounds with long dark hair. Keiko was to be the catcher and Yuzuki the fighter for Team 4. For Team 5 Ayane would be the catcher and Akari the fighter.

"This blonde chick don't seem too tough to me." Akari said with a smirk.

"We got this in the bag!" Ayane said grinning.

"Alright contestants, let's get this party started!!!"

KA-BOOM! The cannon fired and a bouquet hurdled towards them.

"Oh! Oh! I got it! I got it!" Ayane said holding up her hands.

Yuzuki ran towards her but Akari jumped in her way and kicked at her. But Yuzuki jumped over top of her kick, landed on top of her head, and leapt from there to kick the bouquet clear out of the arena.

"It's a home run!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"Crap!" Akari grunted.

KA-BOOM! The canon fired another high-speed bouquet.

"Got it." Keiko said softly.

Akari stomped towards her like a giant football player.

"Eek!" Keiko squealed and started running.

"No! Keiko! Come back here! You gotta catch the bouquet!" Yuzuki yelled.

But it was too late! She missed it.

"Keiko! What are you doing? If you're scared? Why'd you sign up?" Yuzuki scolded her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, that Akari girl is so big and frightening." she said.

"I know Keiko. But listen, she's not going to attack you, she's just trying to knock away the bouquet. Now just try to catch the bouquets and let me handle big mean ol' Akari, okay."

"Okay." Keiko whimpered.

"Caught it!" Ayane yelled with excitement.

"Hey! That's not fair! I was prep talking my teammate!" Yuzuki yelled.

"Sorry contestant, there are no time-outs in martial arts bouquet catching." the announcer replied.

BOOM!!! The canon fired again.

"I won't fail this time." Keiko thought.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Akari was making her way towards her fast.

"Gulp. I can't run away. I can't run away." Keiko thought.

The stomps got louder as Akari got closer.

"Oh God. That girl is freaking huge! Don't tackle me!" Keiko squealed.

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!

Just as Akari got up to her and was about to smack away the bouquet, Yuzuki came rushing in with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Akari flying across the ring and Keiko caught the bouquet!

"You did it!" Yuzuki congratulated her.

Keiko looked down in shock. In her hands was the bouquet!

"I... I did it! Yeah!" she shouted for victory.

"Damn her!" Akari growled getting up. "That hurt! She's gonna pay for that one!"

The canon fired off another one. Ayane ran forward to catch it but Yuzuki was hot on her trail. As it came closer, Yuzuki passed her by and extended her leg to kick it when, suddenly, Akari popped up and punched her in the nose really hard.

Yuzuki hit the ground with a loud thud, blood running from her nose.

"Yuzuki!" Keiko screamed.

"Damn that Akari girl! She plays rough." Ranma said.

"FAT ASS!" Ukyo jeered from the stands.

"Gonna cry?" Akari asked.

Yuzuki got up on her feet again and stared Akari down.

"Okay bitch! I was just playing around for fun before. But now this is serious. Prepare to go down!" Yuzuki declared pointing at her.

Woosh! Another bouquet came flying at them. After seeing Yuzuki get her nose bloodied, Keiko was scared and trembling again.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!!!" Keiko screamed as Akari charged at her.

"I eat girls like you for breakfast!" Akari yelled.

"Is that why you're so fat?" Yuzuki taunted as she ran up to her.

"Hey. Akari started to say but was cut off by a flurry of furious punches and kicks. Yuzuki's hands became blurry and for a moment she looked like a Hindu god with many arms.

"Holy crap!" Ranma exclaimed. "She's good!"

"Wow, I had no idea I was so outclassed in this tournament." Akane thought.

"I never even see her train." thought Ukyo, who was the most astonished of all. She thought she had come to know her friend pretty well.

Akari laid on the ground seemingly out cold.

"Uh oh." Yuzuki thought. "Did I over do it?"

Keiko stood with the bouquet she just caught and stared in amazement.

"Yuzuki, you're a bad ass!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Yuzuki blushed but the victory was short-lived. Akari began to stir and returned to her feet.

"What hit me?" she asked.

"I did!" Yuzuki replied.

"Why you!" she shouted and ran towards her but stumbled.

Before Akari could reach her, Yuzuki had already knocked the next bouquet away.

"Oh no! We're gonna lose!" cried Ayane.

Ka-boom! The cannon fired.

"Keiko! Incoming!" Yuzuki yelled.

"Right! I've got this!" Keiko said, infused with confidence from Yuzuki.

Akari ran to the bouquet, but before she could reach it Yuzuki knocked her to the floor again.

"I caught it!" Keiko rejoiced!

"Yeah Yuzuki! Show 'em how it's done!" Ukyo cheered for her friend.

"Wow, looks like Ranmachan has some competition eh?" Nabiki grinned. "Who bets on Team Yuzuki to win it all?"

"I do!" Daisuke said.

"Hey! Traitor! You're supposed to be on Team Ranma!" Hiroshi said.

"Now this is getting interesting." thought Ranma.

The final score for round 2 was Team 4 Yuzuki and Keiko: 34, Team 5 Ayane and Akari: 16.

Check in next time for the conclusion of the Martial Arts Bouquet Catching Tournament!


	4. Martial Arts Bouquet Catching! Part 2 And the Champions Are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the martial arts bouquet catching tournament!

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid**

Chapter 4. And the Champions Are...

"Wow Yuzuki! You were awesome!" Ukyo said when she came back to the stands.

"Oh it was nothing." she said.

"I'd like to spar with you some time." Akane told her.

"Sounds fun." Yuzuki replied.

"Okay everyone! Are you ready for Round 3?" the announcer asked as the crowd cheered.

"Up next is Team 3 vs. Team 6!"

"Team 6. That's Kodachi and Yoko!" Akane said.

"How do you think Kodachi will rank Ranma?" Yuzuki asked.

"I don't know. She was pretty tough last time, but me and Akane still beat her. I've improved a lot since then. I don't know if she has. I think she will win this match though." Ranma said.

"And the winner is... Team 6 Kodachi and Yoko! 38 to 12"

"Oh ho ho! These pathetic girls are no match for The Black Rose! OH! HO! HO!" Kodachi cackled maniacally.

Next, Teams 7 and 8 fought. Team 7 bested Team 8 with a score of 45 to 5.

"Those guys look tough Ranchan." Ukyo said.

"I think their opponents were just wimps." he repliedd assuredly.

"Okay folks, we know you're excited for the next round of fights, but first we have a specially prepared dinner for you all!" spoke the announcer.

"Oh boy! I love to eat!" Ranma exclaimed running towards the tables to grab some food. Genma wasn't far behind.

"That Ranma, he loves eating almost as much as martial arts." Kasumi laughed.

"Chomp! Nom nom nom! Mmmm this is good!" Ranma said gulping down as much food as possible.

"How disgusting! You eat like a wild animal!" Kodachi sneered, but Ranma ignored her.

"Come on Ranma, it's embarrassing. Show some manners." Akane said.

BURP! "Oh excuse me." Ranma said and kept eating.

Kodachi slammed her hands on the table. "You vulgar creature you! Have you no modesty? No shame!"

Ranma pulled down his bottom eyelid and stuck his tongue out at her. "Bleh!"

"Ranma! What's gotten into you!?" Akane yelled.

Ukyo and Yuzuki laughed.

Shampoo wasn't sure what to think of this side of Ranma.

"Oooohhh you! You! You little witch you! I'll get you!" Kodachi fumed and then walked away.

As she was walking away she turned and flung a black rose at Ranma, who instinctively knocked it away. It landed near Akari who picked it up, sniffed it, and passed out.

After dinner, there was karaoke. Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Shampoo all sung some songs together much to the crowd's delight. Ukyo and Yuzuki did a duet which was well received. Then Kodachi got on stage to sing.

"My ears! What is that noise?" Ranma asked.

"Boooo! You stink!" a man yelled.

"How rude! You commoners just can't appreciate an elegant, feminine and refined voice such as mine." Kodachi said.

"Is that what she calls it?" Akane muttered.

"Alright everyone, we hope you enjoyed dinner and karaoke, cause now it's time for the next round of battles!!!"

Up next, Team 4 vs. Team 7.

"Good luck Yuzuki." Ukyo said.

"Thanks. I'll do my best." she replied smiling.

"Oh my stomach." Ranma groaned.

"Dummy." Akane mumbled.

"And now Team 4 Yuzuki and Keiko vs. Team 7 Miho and Rei!"

Miho was tall and slender but not weak looking. She had dark purple-tinted hair pulled back in a waist length ponytail. She would be the fighter. Rei was average height and weight and had long black hair with short bangs. She would be the catcher.

BOOM! WOOSH! The canon fired a bouquet at full speed.

Yuzuki jumped to deflect it, but when her hand came within an inch of it, she felt a sharp pain. Miho grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard then flung her over her shoulder to the other side of the ring.

Before Yuzuki could get up to help Keiko, Miho had already batted the next bouquet away.

"Crap, that move caught me off guard." Yuzuki said.

"What's wrong? You can beat up a 250 pound girl but not lil ol' me?" Miho taunted.

Boom! Woosh!

"Here it comes. I can't just stand around and let Yuzuki do all the work. I've got to do my part too." thought Keiko as she ran forward to make sure she caught the incoming bouquet.

"Too slow!" Miho shouted as she jumped in front of her.

Right before the bouquet came to her, Yuzuki jumped and kicked the bouquet in the air yelling, "Jump! Keiko, jump!"

Keiko jumped in the air and caught it. "Gotcha!"

"Hey! Is she allowed to kick her own bouquet!?" Miho complained.

"Yes." replied the announcer.

"Fine, two can play at the game." Miho said.

"Ranma are you paying attention to all this?" Akane asked.

"Oooohhhh my tummy." he moaned with his head down.

"Ranma! How could you go and make yourself sick right in the middle of the tournament!?" Akane yelled.

"It was the sushi." he replied.

"It was the 16 plates of food! That's what it was!" Akane admonished him. "I don't know how you are able to eat like that and not look like that Akari girl."

"Ranma honey, next time try to slow down on the food. You eat way too fast." Ukyo said putting her hand on Ranma's back and rubbing it. Much to Akane's chagrin.

The crowd cheered. Keiko caught another bouquet.

"Score for Team Yuzuki!" Daisuke cheered.

"That Keiko girl is kind of cute eh Hiroshi?" Hiroshi said nudging him.

"Oh yeah. So is Yuzuki. They all are. Heck, even Akari is."

The crowd cheered again. This time Rei had caught one.

"I'm gonna make a killing off all this!" thought Nabiki.

Yuzuki had lost count of the score but she guessed they were about tied.

"Gotta make this next one count." she thought.

KA-BOOM! The canon fired and hurled a bouquet at lightning speed.

Yuzuki and Miho leapt into action. Miho was closer and got to it first. Whack! She kicked it toward Rei.

"Oh no!" Yuzuki thought and tried to change directions mid jump.

"Yeah!" Rei shouted as she caught it.

"Crap we needed that one. I'm not sure how many are left but I'm sure we are getting close to the last." Yuzuki thought.

Boom! Woosh!

Yuzuki jumped and kicked the bouquet straight into the air and smacked the ceiling with it. Keiko was running around the arena to catch it when it came back down.

"I've got it!" she said.

It was coming down right on her but Miho jumped to knock it away. Yuzuki jumped at the same time. They both arrived at the same moment, but Yuzuki's leg was just slightly longer and her foot touched it first, sending it to the other side of the ring.

Keiko dove and slid on the ground just barely catching it before it went out of bounds.

"Whew! That was a close one!" she said sighing in relief.

"I'm not gonna lose. Not today." Miho said with her fist clenched.

"This should be close to the last one. I absolutely have to deflect it." Yuzuki thought.

KA BOOM! WOOOOSH!!! This one seemed to come faster than the rest.

Miho moved swiftly, as did Yuzuki. Before Miho could knock it toward Rei, Yuzuki kicked Miho in the side and spun and kicked the bouquet in the opposite direction.

Rei ran fast to get to the other side of the ring. Miho rolled on the floor fast and got to the bouquet smacking it right in Rei's direction. Yuzuki jumped and kicked it away again. Both girls volleyed it back and forth for several minutes.

"Come on Yuzuki, you can do it!" cheered her partner Keiko.

Finally both girls leapt and kicked at the same time. Miho was strong, but Yuzuki was stronger, and the force of her kick sent Miho and the bouquet to the ground.

"Miho!" cried Rei running to her partner on the floor.

"And the score is Team 4 Yuzuki and Keiko: 27, to Team 7 Miho and Rei: 23."

"We won!" Keiko and Yuzuki celebrated.

Ukyo barely noticed that her friend had won, she was having a Ranma back rub battle royal with Akane. Ranma was too sick to notice the two girls rubbing his back hard.

"What's wrong with Ranma?" Yuzuki asked when she returned to the stands.

"He ate 16 plates of food!" Akane replied.

"Including 3 plates of sushi." Ukyo added.

"Oh no, and your match is up next." Keiko frowned.

"I can still fight!" Ranma proclaimed.

"I don't know Ranchan, maybe we should drop out. I don't want you getting hurt." Ukyo said.

"Yes Ranma, use your brain for a change." Akane told him.

"I'm not quitting over a little belly ache. I've ate Akane's cooking many times and survived! This is nothing!" Ranma declared.

Akane didn't like that he mentioned her cooking, but declined to make an issue of it at this moment. But later...

"Up next, Team 1 vs. Team 3. Contestants, come on down!"

"Alright Ucchan, let's do this!" said a confident Ranma.

"Okay Ranchan, if you think you can fight, let's fight!" Ukyo replied enthusiastically.

"Oh ho ho ho! Made yourself sick did you? It must be punishment for such ill manners." Kodachi said mockingly.

She was the fighter and her partner Yoko was the catcher. Yoko was rather small except for a big chest. She had burgundy hair up in a bun.

The announcer spoke, "Let's get it on!"

"Go Ranma!" Hiroshi cheered.

"Hey I kind of like that Yoko girl." Daisuke commented.

"Traitor." Hiroshi whispered.

The bouquet rushed toward the combatants. Kodachi hurried to deflect it with Ranma right at her heel. Ranma almost had her, but then he felt like he was gonna barf and fell.

"Ranma!" Ukyo cried out.

Whack! "Oh ho ho! Too easy." Kodachi said after deflecting the bouquet.

"Damn, I was so stupid to have eaten like that." Ranma growled holding his stomach.

"Ranma, you big idiot!" Akane shouted from up in the stands.

"Akane, shouldn't you cheer something more encouraging?" Kasumi asked.

"Ranma! Don't poop your pants!" she yelled.

Kasumi frowned, "That isn't what I had in mind."

"Get up Ranma. We gotta win this." Ukyo said lifting him up.

"Why not just throw in the towel harlot?" Kodachi asked.

"I won't give in to the likes of you." Ranma said standing up.

The next bouquet flew out and Kodachi was on it like a heat-seeking missile. But Ranma was able to land a precise kick to her ribs and send her flying. Ukyo caught the bouquet.

"Go Ranma! You can still do it!" Yuzuki cheered. Daisuke however, didn't notice the score. He was too busy staring at Yuzuki's butt.

Kodachi grabbed her side. "I'll pay you back for that you witch!"

"Stay focused!" Yoko yelled to Kodachi.

"Don't tell me what to do you commoner!" Kodachi shouted back.

"Wow, she doesn't even get along with her own partner." Ukyo said.

The next bouquet zipped by and Ranma was on it, but before he could deflect it, "Oh no, I think I'm gonna...uhh ooohhh."

While Ranma gagged, Yoko caught the bouquet.

"Oh crap! This ain't lookin' good. Nabiki, can I change my bet from Team Ranma to Team Kodachi?" Hiroshi asked.

"Sorry, all bets are final." Nabiki replied.

"Aw, crap." he grumbled.

"Ranma! Come on boy! This is pathetic!" yelled Genma.

Kodachi went to kick the bouquet and Ranma leapt to kick it out of her way, but in his female form his legs were too short and Kodachi reached it first.

"Damn!" Ranma shouted.

Ukyo dove to catch it, but came up short. "This isn't looking good. At this rate we'll lose." she thought.

"Ha ha ha!" Kodachi laughed. "You're outclassed girl. Give up!"

"No way!" Ranma shouted. "I don't give up!"

"That's the spirit Ranchan!" Ukyo cheered.

Boom! Woosh!

"I'll show this commoner her place!" Kodachi thought as she ran forward.

Ranma grabbed Kodachi and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Let go of me commoner!" Kodachi yelled, elbowing Ranma's stomach. "Hey! What are you?"

"Uuuuhhhh!!!" Ranma barfed all over her!

The audienced gasped and then there was silence!

"Oh my God!" Yuzuki said putting her hand over her mouth.

Kasumi covered her eyes.

Nabiki shuttered, "Gross!"

Akane slapped her forehead. "Geez Ranma!"

Genma pushed up his glasses and smiled. "That's my boy!"

Meanwhile, Kodachi was on the ground, covered in puke.

"Kodachi!" Yoko yelled.

"Um... Ranma? Are you okay?" Ukyo asked

"Ooohhh my stomach still hurts." he moaned.

Kodachi stood up. She looked down at her expensive outfit, now covered in puke.

"You... you, YOU! Oooohhhhh!!!" she passed out.

"Team 3 forfeits the match, Team 1 wins!!!" the announcer said as the crowd booed and hissed.

Ukyo helped Ranma out of the ring.

"Ranma!" the others said running down to meet them.

"Good job boy!" Genma said, patting him on the back.

"Mr Saotome! I don't think puking on someone else is a good job!" Akane growled.

"I'm going to go to the store and grab some pepto bismol." Ukyo said and hurried off.

"Hey!" Akane yelled as Shampoo glomped Ranma.

"Shampoo, Ranma might puke on you too." Kasumi said.

"Shampoo no care." she said shrugging.

"Come to think of it, now that Ranma and Ukyo have won, they'll be facing you and Keiko in the finals." Akane said to Yuzuki.

"Yup, and me and Keiko here are gonna win!" she proclaimed with confidence.

"With the shape Ranma is in, it looks like you might be right." Akane replied.

"Okay people! This is your last chance to place bets!" Nabiki announced.

Ukyo came back with the medicine and gave it to Ranma.

"Here you go sweetie." she said spoon-feeding it to him. That ticked Akane and Shampoo off, but they didn't press the issue.

"Mmmm, this stuff is yummy." Ranma said.

"We have a little bit of time before the final match, so just rest. Okay Ranma?" Ukyo said.

"Yeah, yeah." he replied.

"So Ukyo, how do you feel about making it to the finals?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, Ranma did the real work. I'm just happy to be on the same team as he is." she replied.

"Shampoo be in finals if had been on Ranma's team."

"You would have been if you were on Yuzuki's team too." Akane added.

"She's good, but can she really beat Ranma?" Ukyo wondered.

"Aren't you excited Keiko?" Yuzuki asked.

"Yes! I'm so glad I ended up on your team. You kick so much ass!" Keiko exclaimed.

An hour passed, and it was now time for the final match.

The announcer spoke saying, "Okay contestants, come to the ring for the final battle!"

"Where's Ranma?" Ukyo asked.

"Wasn't he laying down in the room for the injured?" Nabiki asked.

"He's not there now." she replied.

"Contestants! Come to the ring now! It's time for the finals!" the announcer said again.

"I'll go tell them we're looking for Ranma." Yuzuki said.

The whole gang split up and looked for him.

"Ranma!" Akane called out. "Where did he go?"

Ukyo went to the bathroom. "Ranma honey? You in here?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"It's time for the final match now. You can back out if you want. I don't care about winning. I just care about you." she said.

"I'm gonna win this! I always win!" he told her.

The announcer's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Ranma Saotome! Come to the ring or the match will be forfeited."

"Aw crap! I gotta hurry!" he exclaimed.

The announcer spoke again, "Ranma Saotome, please come to the ring or the match will be forfeited!"

"Coming!" he said running to the ring!

"Finally! Where were you Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Had to take a dump!"

Akane sighed loudly. "I should've guessed."

"Okay folks! This is it! The final match! Team Ranma and Ukyo vs Team Yuzuki and Keiko! Let's get ready to RUMBLE!!!!!"

"I'm all better now. So let's do this." Ranma said with a big smile.

"Good! I'd be super pissed if I got puked on!" Yuzuki replied, full of confidence.

"Now that Ranma is healed, can Yuzuki possibly win?" Akane asked.

"Ranma win for sure." said Shampoo.

"Let's just see." Soun said.

KA BOOM!!! WOOOOSH!!! The first bouquet of the match was launched!

Ranma focused intensely. "I've got to win this!"

"Come on Ranma." Ukyo thought.

Ranma and Yuzuki both moved so quickly it was hard for most of the audience to see. There was a flash, a bang, and then the bouquet went flying!

"Go Ranma!" Shampoo cheered.

"I knew I should've bet on Team Ranma for this match." Daisuke muttered.

"Told ya!" Hiroshi said.

Ranma had a big smile on his face. "I've got this!"

But Yuzuki hadn't lost any of her confidence.

BOOM! WOOSH! The bouquet sped toward the combatants. Ranma leapt after it. But to his surprise, Yuzuki sped ahead of him and kicked him in the stomach. Ranma went flying back and Yuzuki knocked the bouquet away.

"I guess you're tougher than I expected." Ranma said getting back up.

"This is exciting!" he thought.

The next one came flying, both jumped on it. But Yuzuki's longer legs reached it first!

"Crap!" Ranma yelled.

BOOM! Another one came flying. Ranma went for it as fast as possible and succeeded in batting it away.

WOOSH! The next one came. Yuzuki batted it away the same as Ranma had the last.

Another one was fired at them. Ranma moved like lightning, but Yuzuki flew like the wind. Ranma was within inches when Yuzuki kicked him and knocked him to the ground.

"I caught it!" Keiko exclaimed!

"That puts Yuzuki and Keiko in the lead!" Nabiki said.

"Can Ranma really be beat?" Akane wondered.

Genma sobbed. "My own boy getting beat by a girl!"

"Come on Ranma! Shampoo believe in you!" the amazon cheered.

"Let's all cheer Ranma on!" Kasumi said.

"Go Ranma! Go Ukyo!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Go Team Yuzuki!" Daisuke yelled then added, "Hey! I got money on them!"

"Ranma! What would your mother say if she saw this!" Genma shouted.

"She'd wonder how in the hell her son turned into a daughter!" Ranma thought.

Yuzuki went to strike the next bouquet, but Ranma was able to stop her with a powerful kick that threw her to the ground with a loud thud.

"It's all yours Ukyo!" Ranma yelled.

Ukyo grabbed it, but it was going so fast she couldn't get a good grip on it and she dropped it.

"Crap! Once it's fallen on the ground it doesn't count!" Ranma yelled.

"Woo!" Yuzuki and Keiko shouted in unison.

Ukyo frowned, "I really let you down didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it Ukyo! We'll get the next one for sure!" Ranma encouraged her.

"Not if I can help it!" Yuzuki said.

Ranma tried his best to knock away the bouquet, but Yuzuki countered his moves and Keiko caught it.

"Hee hee! I caught it again!" she said happily.

"Grrr. There's no way she can beat me. I will win!" Ranma said.

BOOM! WOOSH! The next bouquet came. Ranma and Ukyo again failed to score.

"Oh my. Things aren't looking good for Ranma and Ukyo." Kasumi said.

"Way to go captain obvious." Nabiki quipped.

"I can't believe it. What's going on?" Akane asked.

"Ranma needs to train more in his girl form." Genma stated.

The stalemate continued between the two teams. Each finding it hard to score. The cannon fired another fast bouquet at them. Yuzuki almost had it when Ranma came up behind her.

"Aaaaaaahhhh" she screamed as the bouquet zipped past her and into Ukyo's arms. Ukyo did not rejoice however, she stood in shock. Ranma had his arms around Yuzuki, and his left hand was on her breast!

"What the hell?" Yuzuki growled.

"That Ranma! He's such a pervert!" Akane yelled.

"Booooooo!!!!" Shampoo shouted.

"Lucky!" Hiroshi and Daisuke said in unison.

"Ranma how could you!?" Ukyo cried.

"Hey! It's not how it looks!" Ranma said.

"Oh, then how is it?" she asked angrily.

"The only way I could stop her was to hit her pressure points!" explained Ranma.

BOOM! WOOSH! Here came another bouquet.

"Ranma! Don't you dare pull anything like that again!" Ukyo warned.

"But Ukyo!" he cried as the bouquet zipped past him and into Keiko's arms.

"Great! Now what am I supposed to do?" he thought. "I want to win, but I can't beat Yuzuki without hitting those pressure points. But if I do hit them, not only do I look like a perv, but it'll make Ukyo angry. I don't want to ruin our upcoming date..."

"Ranma will do anything to win." Yuzuki thought.

Suddenly Ukyo got a bright idea. "Hey Shampoo! Come down here!"

"Huh? Why you want Shampoo?" she asked.

"What's she thinking?" Ranma and Yuzuki both wondered.

Shampoo came down to the ring. "What you want Spatula girl?"

"Turn into a cat and jump in the ring?" Ukyo said.

Neither Ranma nor Yuzuki heard what Ukyo was saying. They both were focused on the bouquets.

"What in it for Shampoo?"

"I'll give you a week's worth of food at Ucchan's, just hurry up and do it!" Ukyo begged.

"Whatever." Shampoo said. She ran to the bathroom and got cold water, turning herself into a cat. Then she leapt into the ring.

Ranma froze in place. "C-c-c...CAT!"

"Hey! What's a cat doing in the ring?" Yuzuki asked.

"What are they up to?" Daisuke wondered.

"It's the cat fist!" Akane exclaimed.

"Yes! It's the only way to win! Good thinking Ukyo!" Genma said.

Ranma began trembling uncontrollably. "Cat...cat...CAAAAAT!!!! NOOOOO!!!!"

"What the hell is up with him?" Yuzuki asked. She was kind of freaked out.

Ranma crouched down on all fours. "Meow! Meow! Meeeeoooow!!!"

"Okay, this is really weird." Yuzuki said.

"Sorry Ranchan, but I know you wanted to win this really bad, so I did the only thing I could think of to help you do it. I hope you'll forgive me." Ukyo said.

Boom! Woosh! The next bouquet came. Yuzuki leapt for it, but Ranma got there before her and shredded it to pieces!

"How'd he get so fast!?" she asked.

Boom! Woosh! Here came the next one. Ranma shredded it too.

"Ranchan! No! That was ours, I needed to catch it! Bad kitty bad!" Ukyo scolded.

Ranma looked at her and said, "Meow?"

Ranma shredded the next bouquet as well.

"Okay, I've got to get ahead of Ranma and catch it before he shreds it." Ukyo thought.

The bouquet came hurdling at them and Ukyo moved as fast as possible, but Ranma got to it first and ripped it to pieces.

"Geez!" Akane said, slapping her forehead, "Ranma is sabotaging his own team!"

"Damnit Ranma! Quit it!" Ukyo yelled. "Bad kitty! No!"

"Well, since he's tearing up his own bouquets we don't have to worry about them beating us." Keiko said.

Ranma shredded the next one too.

"Okay." Ukyo thought. "Here it comes. This time I'll catch it!"

The bouquet flew towards them at top speed. Ranma was poised to strike, when Ukyo reached down and petted him. He began to purr and Ukyo caught the bouquet one-handed!

"Yes! I did it!" she shouted triumphantly.

Ukyo stopped petting Ranma and he went back into attack mode, shredding the next bouquet before Yuzuki could get within ten feet of it.

"Crap! He's too fast like this? But how can I snap him out of it?" Yuzuki wondered.

The canon fired the next bouquet and Ukyo began petting Ranma again. Yuzuki jumped to knock it out of the way, but Ukyo stopped petting him and he sprung into action biting Yuzuki on the butt!

"Yeeooooww!!!" she hollered.

Ukyo caught the bouquet! "Yes!"

"Maybe they can pull this off after all." Akane thought.

"Oooohhh, that hurt!" Yuzuki said. But then she got an idea.

Boom! The canon fired again and the next bouquet came at them. Ranma ran forward but then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bark bark bark!" Yuzuki said. She was down on all fours acting like a dog.

"Hiiisssssss!" Ranma hissed and growled at her.

Yuzuki was able to keep Ranma at bay until Keiko could catch the next bouquet.

"Yahoo!" she yelled.

Ukyo panicked, "Oh no! What do I do now?"

The canon fired another bouquet and Yuzuki began chasing Ranma. Right when the bouquet came within range Yuzuki turned around and ran toward it. Ukyo lunged for it as fast as she could and grabbed the tip of it just as Yuzuki hit it.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed, barely holding on to it. Some of the flowers were knocked of by Yuzuki's kick, but it still counted.

"That was a close one. But you won't be so lucky on the next one." Yuzuki told her.

Yuzuki barked and growled, scaring Ranma away from the next one and Team Yuzuki and Keiko scored again.

"Not good." Ukyo thought. "We keep falling behind."

When the next one came, Yuzuki again barked at and chased Ranma. This time he leapt into Ukyo's arms for protection, knocking her to the ground. Ranma began nudging her face and purring.

Ukyo blushed, "Ranma, cut it out!"

"That's it! I'm gonna put a stop to this!" Akane shouted and started to head down to the ring. But before she got there, Shampoo came with a bucket of water and dumped it on Ranma and Ukyo, thus bringing Ranma back to his senses.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ranma asked. Then he looked down and seen a blushing Ukyo underneath him. His face turned as red as his hair and he jumped off. Akane and Shampoo were glaring at him.

"Hey! Isn't that interference? That's against the rules?" Yuzuki yelled.

The announcer answered her, "There's nothing in the rules against splashing people with water or throwing cats into the ring in Martial Arts Bouquet Catching."

"That's bullcrap! The rules stink!" she protested.

"There is however, something in the rules against complaining about the rules." the announcer replied.

Yuzuki decided not to press the issue any further.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Ranma said. "I'm ready to win this tournament!"

"You can try if you want, but me and Keiko are ahead and there aren't many rounds left." Yuzuki said to him.

"The score is Team Yuzuki and Keiko 5, Team Ranma and Ukyo 4." Nabiki said.

Ka-boom! The cannon fired! Yuzuki moved as fast as she could, but Ranma moved faster. In fact, he seemed faster now than he did earlier. He easily knocked it away.

"Alright Ranma! Woo!" Ukyo exclaimed.

Ranma smiled. His confidence was growing. The next bouquet came and he successfully kept Yuzuki away from it allowing Ukyo to catch it.

"Now the score is tied!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"Alright Ranma! Put it away!" Genma yelled.

The next bouquet came and both went for it. Ranma again knocked it away. Finally, it was time for the last bouquet. An even larger canon came out to fire it. It fired at such incredible speed, that all the others before it seemed like they were in slow motion. It went so fast that when Yuzuki tried to hit it, she missed.

Ukyo, partly through skill and partly through sheer dumb luck, was able to stand right in front of the bouquet's path. It hit her in the chest knocking her off her feet and sending her flying backwards.

"Ukyo!!" Ranma yelled running after her.

Ranma got behind her and caught her, breaking her fall. They slid to the edge of the ring and Ranma hit his head on the wall. The two sat there for a second, Ukyo on top of Ranma, then Ukyo looked down. The bouquet was in her hands, they had won!

"Ranchan? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes. Guess what?" she asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"What?" he asked.

"WE WON!!" she exclaimed.

"Woo hoo!" Ranma yelled as he and Ukyo celebrated their victory.

Yuzuki groaned in disappointment, "I really wanted to win."

"Me too. But at least we're the runners-up." Keiko said. But she was disappointed too.

"I should've bet on Team Ranma." Daisuke grumbled.

"Congratulations Team One, you're the winners of the Martial Arts Bouquet Catching Tournament! Here is your prize!" spoke the announcer.

Two beautiful women came out with giant six foot tall bouquets.

"Oh my God! Look at the size of those!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

Ukyo was overcome with joy, Ranma could care less. He won the tournament, with Ukyo's help, and that's all that mattered to him. Akane, Shampoo, and all the rest of the girls were jealous.

"Why Ranma get one? He not even girl!" Shampoo complained.

"If I had been on Ranma's team I'd have won." thought Akane.

Ukyo turned to Ranma and started to say something, but everyone else swarmed around him before she could.

"Ranma give bouquet to Shampoo. No?"

Ranma didn't get to answer. Ayako came down to greet him and Ukyo.

"Congratulations girls, I was the winner of the last Martial Arts Bouquet Catching Tournament." she said.

"Really? You must be good." said Ranma.

"Yes, but honestly, I've never seen anyone with your skills. I'm impressed. But nevermind that, I just want to tell you, that within three months of winning my bouquet, I found my true love."

"You did?" Ukyo asked. She was very interested in hearing this.

"Yes, every girl who has won the Martial Arts Bouquet Catching Tournament has gotten married within a year of winning!" Ayako said.

"Oh my God! Within a year?" Ukyo exclaimed.

"Yes, and I hope you two beautiful ladies will find someone to love this year. Congratulations!" Ayako told them.

"Hear that? Looks like you'll be finding you a man soon Ranma!" Akane teased.

Ranma glared at her.

Yuzuki was skeptical. "What could be so special about a dumb bouquet? Even if it is six feet tall!"

Akane started to ask Ranma a question, but the announcer spoke again saying, "And for our runners-up, we have a small consolation prize!"

"Oh boy! What is it?" asked both Keiko and Yuzuki, who were both excited.

The two beautiful women brought them two little six millimeter bouquets.

"Really? Is this a [censored] joke?" Yuzuki asked angrily.

"Well, I'm just grateful to receive anything at all." Keiko said, looking on the bright side.

Ranma and Ukyo were again asked to come to center stage. The announcer spoke again to the cheering crowd saying, "Ladies and Gentlemen, here are the winners of the 2016 Martial Arts Bouquet Catching Tournament! Ranma Saotome and Ukyo Kuonji!"

The crowd cheered wildly, Ranma and Ukyo both felt happy. It was the first time they had worked together like this. But it wouldn't be the last!


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Ukyo go on their first date together.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid**

Chapter 5. The First Date

It was early Saturday morning, the sun had yet to rise. Ranma was up even earlier than usual. Today was the day, his first date. He was extremely nervous, but also very excited.

"Why did I put girls off for so long?" he wondered while he got ready.

XXX

Ukyo had gotten up even earlier than Ranma. She was heading over to Yuzuki's house. She had planned to stay the night there, but Yuzuki's mom was having family over so she couldn't. It was too early to come in through the front door, so she snuck in through the window Yuzuki had agreed to leave open for her.

Silently, like a ninja, she came in. Yuzuki was sound asleep. Without making a single sound, she tip-toed over to her bed and leaned over.

"Hey, Yuzuki. Wake up." she whispered, but nothing happened.

"Get up sleepy head." she said poking her. Still nothing happened.

"Come on! You said you'd help me!" she said shaking her. A bubble came out of Yuzuki's nose and she snored loudly.

"Wake the hell up you jackass!" Ukyo said as loud as she could without actually yelling. Yuzuki rolled over. Zzzzzzz.

"Okay that's it!" Ukyo said frustrated. She yanked off the covers and pinched Yuzuki hard.

"Yaaaaahhh!!!!" Yuzuki hollered.

"Shhhhhh!" Ukyo said, covering her mouth.

"Why did you pinch me so hard?" Yuzuki asked with a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry but I don't have all morning to wait on you to wake up."

"Oh yeah, now I remember, your date with Ranma." Yuzuki said yawning. "Have a seat in front of the mirror over there."

Ukyo sat in front of the mirror and Yuzuki brought out her makeup kit.

"Don't over do it okay?" Ukyo told her.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. Let's brush your hair first." she said untying her hair.

"Your hair is so long and beautiful. It must be a lot to take care of." Yuzuki said running her fingers through it.

"I manage." she replied, then asked. "Hey, Yuzuki."

"Yes."

"Were you really telling the truth when you said your hair is naturally blonde? I still think you dye it."

"Oh no Ukyo, it really is my natural hair." she replied.

Ukyo narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure you're fully Japanese?"

"100%." Yuzuki told her.

Ukyo closed her eyes while Yuzuki continued to brush her hair. It felt good to have someone else brush her hair. Ukyo hadn't had someone else brush her hair for her since she was a small child. She wondered though, did Ranma prefer short hair? He seemed somewhat attracted to Akane. But then again, it was Ukyo he asked on a date, not Akane.

Ukyo's train of though stopped when she no longer felt her hair being brushed. She turned and looked behind her and a big bubble was coming out of Yuzuki's nose. Zzzzzzz.

Ukyo fell out of the chair which woke her up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Yuzuki asked. "Oh, Ukyo. What're you doing on the floor?"

"Don't ask."

Next Yuzuki did Ukyo's makeup.

"I never have done much makeup." Ukyo confessed.

"You're such a tomboy." Yuzuki told her.

Yuzuki didn't use much makeup on her. She didn't need to.

"Okay Ukyo, now for your outfit!" Yuzuki said excitedly. She loved picking out outfits.

"Don't pick out something too outrageous. I want something more low-key." Ukyo told her.

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked.

Ukyo's outfit was a maroon crop top sweater, a black high-waisted mini skater, and a pair of black mid calf high boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Ukyo! I'm jealous." Yuzuki told her.

Ukyo blushed. "Do you think Ranma will like it?"

"If he doesn't, he's an idiot." she replied.

XXX

Meanwhile, Ranma was having trouble picking his own outfit out.

"No, this is too formal, it's only the first date. But I can't wear my everyday clothes."

Ranma wasn't sure what to wear, he didn't have much to choose from either. He finally decided to wear his red long-sleeved silk Chinese shirt and black pants.

"I really should get a new outfit sometime." he thought.

XXX

It was almost six. The sky was still dark but the sun was on its way. Ukyo had returned to her place to wait for Ranma. She watched the clock and listened to it tick. She was starting to wonder if he would really show up. Maybe Akane caught him and he wasn't coming she worried. But then, there was a knock at the door. It was Ranma!

"Ranma!" she exclaimed happily.

"Sorry I wore the red Chinese shirt. I had no idea what to wear and don't have a lot of outfits."

"I don't care, it looks good on you. I like you just the way you are." she told him.

Ukyo looked really nice in her outfit, Ranma wanted to compliment her on her looks but was struggling to find the words to say.

Before he could speak she said, "Come on! Let's get out of here before the town wakes up."

They took a taxi to the next town over, the town of Itabashi.

"I've never been here before." Ranma said.

"Really Ranma? You've been all the way to China but not the next town over?" Ukyo asked in disbelief.

"Nope." he replied.

The taxi dropped them off down town. The sun was up now and businesses were opening, ready to serve the first customers of the day.

"So Ranma, where are you taking me first?" Ukyo asked. She didn't actually care where they went or what they did. They could stand on the sidewalk all day for all she cared! Just as long as she was with Ranma, that was all that mattered to her.

"Well, let's walk around and see what they have to choose from." he said putting his arm out for her.

She took hold of his arm and pulled him close to her. "Wow! I can't believe he's letting me hang on his arm like this already." she thought excitedly.

Ranma's stomach growled. "Umm how about breakfast?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

"Sure!" she said.

Ranma had decided beforehand that he'd pay for things, so he needed to choose somewhere cheap. "You know Ukyo, I've always wanted to try McDonald's breakfast."

"I love trying western food!" she replied. Which was the truth. As a cheffette, she was fascinated by the foods of other cultures.

"Welcome to McDonalds." the depressed cashier said in mono-tone. "How may I take your order?"

"I wanna try the hotcakes!" Ukyo said. They looked similar to okonomiyaki, which intrigued her.

"Hmmmm." Ranma thought. He didn't know what to order because he didn't really know what a lot of the stuff was. He had only eaten lunch at McDonalds before, he honestly thought you could get burgers for breakfast and was disappointed that he couldn't.

"I guess I'll try that, biscuits and gravy stuff." he said.

They both got diet coke to drink. Ranma, because he's a martial artist. Ukyo, to keep her figure... and because she's a martial artist.

They food came and they both dug in.

"What are these box things?" Ukyo wondered. "It says 'syrup' on it. I guess you put it on the okonomiyaki, or hotcakes as they call them. Butter? That's weird. Why did they give me a container of butter?" This was Ukyo's first time eating pancakes. But she'd pick up on it quickly.

"Mmmm! These are delicious! Not anything like okonomiyaki though." she said.

Ranma was also confused by his food. There was a biscuit and a container of gravy. "I guess you just pour it over the biscuit?" he asked. What he couldn't figure out though, was why they gave him packets of grape jelly.

"Hey, this is actually really good." he said.

"Let me try." Ukyo asked.

"Okay here."

"Mmm. That is good. Here, try some of my okonomi- er uh hotcakes!" she said.

"Those are delicious! You should serve them at your restaurant."

"I know right? But first I have to figure out what they're made of." she said.

After an interesting breakfast at McDonalds, they went window shopping.

"Oh! Let's go in the arts and crafts store." Ukyo exclaimed.

They went to the paint section.

"Ranma, did I ever tell I love to paint?"

"No." he replied.

"When I work part-time as a shrine maiden I paint a lot. The priest there taught me how. I started out painting pictures of the horse Shussemaru. You should come see him sometime, he's not like any other horse I've ever seen." Ukyo said.

"Sounds fun." Ranma replied.

Ukyo picked out a few supplies and then they went to another store.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Tendo's.

"Where is Ranma? He's always gone when we need him." Akane grumbled. Today they were fixing the holes in the wall. A monthly occurrence.

"Akane dear, can you please stop making holes in the wall? We can hardly afford it." Soun pleaded.

"Some of those are Ranma's too." she said defensively.

"Ranma at least helps fix them." Soun replied.

"I can do anything he can do!" Akane shouted and proceeded to try and help fix the walls.

She put the boards up and started hammering in nails as hard as she could.

"Akane!" Soun shouted.

"Whoops, sorry." she said with a small laugh after she had ended up making an even bigger hole in the wall.

Genma had snuck out to avoid doing any work. He decided to go to the next town over because the zookeeper there would give him free food in his panda form.

XXX

"Must be fun going on a date with your boyfriend." Yuzuki complained. "I wish some hunk would ask me out."

After moping around all morning, she finally mustered up enough willpower to go downstairs. Mainly because of how hungry she was.

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon?" her mother Yui greeted her.

"Morning mother." she mumbled as she dug through the fridge for some grub.

Yuzuki dipped out some chocolate and vanilla ice cream into a bowl and placed it in the microwave. After melting it, she poured some Count Chocula cereal into the bowl, then added some chocolate Captain Crunch as well.

"Mixing foods?" her mother asked. "You only do that when your sad, what's the matter Yuzuki?"

She shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just hungry, that's all."

Yui gave her a look and said, "Yuzuki dear, I've had you for sixteen years. I know all your little habits. You only mix foods when you're upset. Go ahead and tell me what's bothering you."

Yuzuki hesitated, then said, "Well, Ukyo is out on a date with her boyfriend."

"Well go on a date with your boyfriend." said Yui.

Yuzuki put her head down. "I don't have one."

"There's lots of guys in this town. Why don't you try going to the mall or something?" her mother suggested.

"Almost everyone in this town is a nutcase!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"Well, this town does have some colorful characters I suppose." Yui replied.

"You can say that again." Yuzuki mumbled as she finished eating her Count Chocula, Captain Crunch, chocolate and vanilla ice cream bowl.

XXX

"Wow this town even has a zoo!" Ukyo said.

"Hey why don't we check it out?" Ranma asked.

First up was the monkey exhibit.

"Aren't they cute Ranma?"

"They certainly are energetic." he replied.

One of the monkeys looked directly at them and came closer.

"Oh! I think it's trying to talk to us!" Ukyo said.

"What do you think it's saying?" Ranma asked.

The monkey made gestures with its hands but they didn't understand it. What the monkey was saying was "Give me some damn food!", but since they didn't feed him the monkey became enraged and started jumping up and down hollering.

"What's got in to the little guy?" Ranma asked.

Before Ukyo could answer him, the enraged monkey pooped in its hand and flung it.

"Look out!" Ranma yelled yanking Ukyo out of the way.

"Damn monkey! What's your problem?" Ranma growled.

Ukyo blushed, Ranma had his arms around her holding her. When Ranma realized what he was doing he blushed and let go.

Next, they came to the tiger exhibit.

"Hmmm I don't see it anywhere. It must be hiding." Ukyo said looking around.

The tiger leapt out of the bushes and stood out in the open for all to see.

"Wow look Ranma!" Ukyo exclaimed. Then she turned and looked behind her and saw Ranma cowering in fear.

"C-c-cat...really really BIG CAT!!!" he said shuddering.

"Oh no! I forgot how afraid you are of cats." she said.

Kids pointed and laughed as Ukyo drug the shaking boy away. "Let's skip the rest of the big cats exhibit, okay Ranchan."

"F-fine b-by m-me.." he replied still shaking.

"Okay Ranma honey, the big bad cats are all gone!" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking around to make sure.

"Gee, did you see the size of that thing!?" he asked.

"It was huge wasn't it?" she replied.

Ranma was embarrassed and wondered what Ukyo thought of him now. A lot of girls would find it pathetic, but Ukyo thought it was cute.

"Don't worry Ranma, if another cat jumps out I'll save you!" Ukyo joked.

Next up, was the panda exhibit.

"It must be really weird having a panda for a father." Ukyo said.

"The panda part is alright. It's how he acts as a human, that's the problem. He's an idiot!" Ranma replied.

"Ow! Hey, what the?" The panda had thrown a rock at Ranma and hit him in the head.

"Stinkin' panda. What's with all these animals anyways. Hey, wait a minute. That panda looks awfully familiar. No, it couldn't be. Ah, all these animals look the same." he said.

As they were leaving, the panda took a tire and played with it.

XXX

"Well, that about does it." Soun said as he hammered in the last nail. "Thanks for helping me out today Akane. You did good... mostly."

"Really? You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes, now can you please try not to be so rough in here from now on?" he asked.

"I will, I will." she promised.

"Very good then." Soun said heading to the living room.

"Hmm, why do I have the feeling I should be really mad at Ranma right now?" Akane asked herself.

It had taken several hours, but all the holes in the dojo were fixed. That is, until Akane decided to do her daily training!

XXX

Ranma and Ukyo came to a fork in the road.

Left: Snakes, spiders, and scorpions, oh my!

Right: Penguins and polar bears.

"Well, with the way the animals have been attacking me, I don't think I wanna see snakes or spiders." Ranma said.

"Me neither! Let's go see some cute harmless little penguins!" Ukyo said.

It was cold in the penguin exhibit. "Thank God I wore long sleeves." Ukyo thought.

The penguins were out playing. Sliding down the bank and diving into the water to swim around, then waddling up the hill to do it all over again.

"They're sooooo cute!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"And they don't throw poop!" Ranma added with relief.

One of the penguins looked right at them and then waddled over.

"Uh oh, here it comes." Ranma groaned.

"It's just a penguin. It's harmless." Ukyo said. "Here penguin, here penguin penguin."

The penguin thought they were going to give it some food and came running over. When they didn't, the penguin's heart filled with anger. It made a loud squawking sound to express this.

"It's singing!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"I don't think so." Ranma said hesitantly. "Maybe we had better go Ucchan."

But it was too late! The penguin jumped the gate and launched itself at Ranma like a torpedo.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!" he screamed while the penguin pecked him.

Ukyo whipped out her giant spatula and began whacking the crazy penguin. "Get off! Get off of him! Stupid penguin!"

The zoo employees came to their rescue, tranquilizing the rampaging penguin before it could injure anyone else.

"Sorry, people kept feeding the animals so we banned it. Now the animals that were used to being given snacks are becoming aggressive." the employee told them.

Ranma was tough so he only had superficial wounds which were treated at the zoo infirmary.

"Are you okay Ranma?" Ukyo asked worried.

"I'll be fine. I've suffered way worse than this." he assured her.

The penguin had several large knots on its head... and it was still hungry.

The head of the zoo walked into the infirmary. He was middle-aged and heavy set. Large facial features and a bald head. He looked at Ranma and spoke saying, "I am sorry to hear that one of our animals attacked you today. We have had several attacks lately. We don't want to get sued so we are prepared to make you an offer."

"And that would be?" Ranma asked.

"We will give you 50,000 yen not to mention this to the press." (Sounds like a lot but it's actually only 441.33 U.S. dollars.)

"We'll take it!" Ranma and Ukyo both exclaimed.

Ranma and Ukyo split the money evenly. "Now I'll be able to take you somewhere a little nicer than McDonalds on our next date." Ranma said.

"Our next date?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah, if you want one." he replied.

"I do! I do!" she said excitedly. Her heart began racing, she couldn't believe he wanted a second date. She was very happy.

"Well, I guess it's time to head home. But I had fun today, if you discount the penguin attack." he laughed.

"See, I told you I'd defend you if you were attacked." Ukyo said laughing too.

"I'm just glad it was a penguin instead of a big cat." Ranma said, shuddering at the thought.

They took a taxi back to Nerima, it was late evening. They stood in front of the door to Ucchan's. No one else was around. The two stared at each for a minute.

"I hope he kisses me." Ukyo thought, not caring about Yuzuki's advice to make him wait.

Ranma put his hand behind his head and looked off. "Well, I guess this is the end of our date. We'll have to plan the next one real soon."

"Yes, we will." Ukyo said closing her eyes. She stood on her tip-toes and waited for the kiss to come. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked, but Ranma was already gone.

"Ranma..." she whispered sadly.

Ukyo went back up to her room. "Well I didn't get kissed but I still had fun and best of all, Ranma wants to see me again. Although I don't think I'll ever go to the zoo again. Of course if I made as much money as I did today I think I'd go there everyday."

After a nice hot shower, Ukyo went to bed early. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

XXX

"I could have kissed her, but I just felt too nervous." Ranma thought sadly. He was disappointed with himself. He wanted to kiss Ukyo, but it was just too hard.

"Bullcrap!" he yelled kicking an empty can.

"I seen you today boy."

A chill went down Ranma's spine. He knew that voice. It was Genma!

"You seen nothin' old man!" Ranma growled.

"Ah but I did. I seen you with Ukyo." he replied.

"Can't a guy and a girl hang out together?" Ranma asked defensively.

"I seen her around your arm at one point." Genma replied.

Ranma leapt forward to kick him, Genma jumped back and said, "Whoa! I'm on your side boy. I know what it's like to be a young man."

Ranma stopped. "You do?"

"Sure," Genma continued saying, "I did my share of two-timing as a youth."

"I'm not two-timing! There's nothing between me and Akane!" Ranma shouted.

"So then there is something between you and Ukyo!" Genma declared.

Ranma ran toward him and began striking! The usual mayhem ensued and the two ended up falling into the water.

"Now look what you did ya idiot!" the redhead yelled.

The panda held up a sign that read, "You hit me!"

"I'll hit you again too!" Ranma said angrily.

The panda scribbled another sign, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you?" Ranma asked, clearly upset.

The panda hugged him.

"What the heck?" a confused Ranma yelled jumping back. He couldn't ever remember being hugged by his father. He jumped out of the water and ran away.

Genma felt sad and headed home.

"Stupid old man!" Ranma said running away. After a while he calmed down and went back to the Tendo's.

"Ranma, you're back!" Akane said. "Your dad told us about your training trip."

"He did?" Ranma asked.

Ranma slept good that night. He didn't even complain about Genma's snoring. He dreamed about him and Ukyo being little kids again, but in this dream, he knew Ukyo was a girl.


	6. Okonomiyaki Miyaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo meets her archrival who also runs an okonomiyaki restaurant.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid**

Chapter 6. Okonomiyaki Miyaki

Ukyo slept in that Sunday morning. She woke up to the warmth of the sun shining through the window. She felt good. Real good.

"I've gotta call Yuzuki!" she exclaimed leaping out of bed and dashing for the phone.

The phone rang several times. "Come on, pick up already. I got stuff to tell you damn it."

"Moshi moshi." Yuzuki finally answered. "Did you have fun on your date? How did it go?"

"It was... exciting you could say. Ranma got attacked by a penguin!"

"Oh my God! Are you kidding? A penguin?" Yuzuki exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, at the zoo. It was hungry. Other than that it was fun. I found a new food I like. I might start serving them here. They're called... oh shit!"

"I think you better change the name of those. I don't think people will want to put something with a name like that in their mouths." Yuzuki said.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Ukyo yelled.

"Fine! If you're that determined to call them that then be my guest. But don't come complaining to me when no one buys them!" Yuzuki said.

"No! It's not that. I'm looking out my window. You remember that new business that was moving in?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Guess what it's called."

"Ummm, Fat Tony's Pizzeria?" Yuzuki asked.

"No! It's called Okonomiyaki Miyaki's! They're opening an okonomiyaki restaurant right across from mine! The nerve!" Ukyo yelled.

"That's outrageous!" Yuzuki told her.

"I've gotta go get to the bottom of this." Ukyo said hanging up the phone.

Ukyo got dressed and stomped down the stairs and slammed open her door. She marched across the street, looking both ways before crossing, and knocked hard on the door to the new restaurant.

The door opened and a beautiful kunoichi (female ninja) answered. "Sorry miss, we aren't quite open for business yet."

"Let me speak to the owner!" Ukyo demanded.

"Yes." the ninja bowed and ran upstairs. "Miss Miyaki, Miss Miyaki!"

"What do you want Konatsu?"

"There's someone here to see you Miss Miyaki." Konatsu said.

"Tell 'em to take a hike! I'm busy!" Miyaki growled.

Konatsu returned. "Sorry Miss, she doesn't want to talk now."

"I insist on talking with her, got it?" Ukyo said forcefully.

Konatsu went back upstairs. Ukyo decided to walk in on her own.

"But Miss Miyaki, she insists on talking with you." Konatsu pleaded.

"Shut up!" Miyaki growled stomping on the kunoichi.

"Hey! You can't treat her like that!" Ukyo shouted.

"Who the hell are you to tell me how to treat my slave...er I mean employee!?"

"I'm Ukyo Kuonji! Who the hell are you?" she exclaimed while pointing at her.

"Hmph! Where I come from, everyone calls me Okonomiyaki Miyaki! 'Cause I make the best damn okonomiyaki in the world!" Miyaki declared.

"Nobody makes better okonomiyaki than I do. Nobody." Ukyo proclaimed.

"Oh ho ho. Is that a challenge?" Miyaki sneered.

"It's a fact." Ukyo replied.

"Fine then, let's have a cook-off to see who truly makes the best okonomiyaki." Miyaki said.

"Anytime, anyplace sugar." Ukyo replied full of confidence.

Arrangements were made for the two chefs to face off during lunch at Furikan High on Tuesday. The students would then vote for who made the best okonomiyaki. The loser must close their restaurant and give it to the other.

XXX

Monday morning at school.

"You agreed to what!?" Yuzuki, Ranma, and Akane all exclaimed at once.

"Have you lost it Ukyo!?" Yuzuki asked.

"Ukyo, what if you lose?" Akane asked.

"I won't lose. There's no way she makes better okonomiyaki than me." Ukyo stated with confidence.

"I hope you're right." Yuzuki said.

"Ah, what are we worried about? I've never ate better okonomiyaki than I have at Ucchan's." Ranma said.

"See! You believe in me, don't you Ranma honey?" Ukyo said happily.

"Sure." he replied.

XXX

At lunch, fliers were distributed advertising the event.

Tuesday at lunch! The Okonomiyaki battle of the century! Okonomiyaki Miyaki vs. Ukyo Kuonji!

On the flyer was a beautiful drawing of Miyaki beside a very crude drawing of Ukyo with fire coming out of her mouth.

"Hey! Where does she get off depicting me like this!" Ukyo yelled.

"Things are never dull at this school." Akane commented.

XXX

Tuesday, high noon, also known as lunchtime. It was a bright sunny day. Ukyo and Miyaki were facing off to see who made the best okonomiyaki.

Miyaki was about the same height as Ukyo. She had long black hair almost to her waist with trimmed bangs. She wore a pink kimono with white flowers. She was eighteen years old.

With her was the sixteen year old kunoichi Konatsu. Konatsu was very cute and had long dark hair in a high ponytail with flowers and ribbons. Konatsu was wearing a rather revealing bikini.

"Are you ready to lose sugar?" Ukyo asked.

"I've had dozens of cook-offs, I have never lost a match!" Miyaki replied.

The whole school had gathered around them. Hey, it was free lunch!

"I hope Ukyo can win this." Yuzuki said with trepidation.

"Don't worry Yuzuki, Ucchan makes the best okonomiyaki!" Ranma assured her.

"I don't know Ranma, we haven't tried this Miyaki girl's cooking. What if she really is better?" Akane asked.

"No way." he replied.

The girls set up their grills and began cooking. Ukyo handed hers out herself. Konatsu handed Miyaki's out.

"Whoa! Look at that new girl!" Daisuke said to Hiroshi.

"What a babe!" Hiroshi replied.

"So I guess you two are over me eh?" Yuzuki asked jokingly.

"No way!" Daisuke replied. "You're still number one in my heart Yuzukichan!"

"We couldn't forget about you!" Hiroshi said.

"Dream on." she replied.

Ranma tried some of Miyaki's okonomiyaki. "Well, they don't call her Okonomiyaki Miyaki for nothin'!"

"It is good, isn't it?" Akane said.

"Yuck! This is crap!" Yuzuki said, spitting it out and throwing the rest to the ground, then stomping on it. She clearly was biased toward her friend.

Meanwhile, with the exception of Ranma, all the boys were drooling over Konatsu.

"I will allow you to date with me!" Kuno declared.

Gosunkugi was trying to hit on her too but he was shoved to the back by the crowd of boys.

"Look at those pigs!" Akane complained.

"Yeah, how disgusting!" Yuka and Sayuri both agreed.

"Although I do like Miyaki's okonomiyaki." Sayuri added.

"Me too." said Yuka.

The votes were tallied for who had the best okonomiyaki. Every boy except for Ranma had voted Okonomiyaki Miyaki. The girls were split, Yuzuki, Nabiki, and Akane along with several other girls, had voted Ukyo. But Yuka, Sayuri, and the rest had voted Miyaki. Okonomiyaki Miyaki had won by a landslide!

"Congratulations Miss Miyaki!" Konatsu said jumping up and down. All the men stared at the kunoichi, in a daze.

"There's nothing more exciting than a new female at school!" Daisuke said.

"So, you enrolled here now?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh no, Miss Miyaki says I'm too dumb for school!" Konatsu answered.

"What!?" Kuno exclaimed. "To dare to insult such beauty!"

"I don't think you're dumb Konatsu. I think you're real smart!" Gosunkugi said.

Before Konatsu could reply to any of the guys hitting on her, Miyaki spoke saying, "Come Konatsu! You have work to do!"

"Yes ma'am!" Konatsu said and ran off with her.

Meanwhile, Ukyo had fallen to her hands and knees.

"I...I can't believe it... I lost! I really... lost!" she said on the verge of tears.

Ranma, Yuzuki, and Akane came to her side. Ranma wanted to say something cheerful, but wasn't sure what to say. He really thought she'd win.

"Why did you make such a dumb bet?" Yuzuki asked. "What were you thinking?"

"I thought that, I thought that I'd win..." Ukyo said, starting to cry.

"I'm sure you can figure something out to fix it." Akane said to her, trying to be helpful.

"I'm such an idiot! I ruined everything for myself!" Ukyo cried and took off.

"Ukyo!" Yuzuki called. She started to run after her, but Ranma did so she held back. She knew Ranma was the only one who could cheer her up at this moment.

"Hey! Ucchan! Wait up!" Ranma yelled running after her.

She ran straight to her restaurant. What used to be her restaurant that is. Ranma followed right behind her.

"Ucchan..."

"I was so cocky. I thought I'd beat her and make her move her restaurant out. Now mine's the one to go." Ukyo said.

"Do you really have to honor that dumb bet?" Ranma asked.

"I signed a contract. She gets the lease to this place."

"Where will you live?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Ukyo started to cry again.

Ranma didn't know what to say, so he just put his arms around her and held her tight. She cried into his chest.

"I'm such an idiot!" she cried.

"There's gotta be a way to win it back. The whole contest was unfair anyways. All the guys voted for Miyaki 'cause of Konatsu in that bikini. They weren't voting with their mouths they were voting with their..."

"I know." she said, while Ranma held her in his arms.

XXX

"Are they coming back?" Akane asked. "It's time for class again."

"They'll turn up." Yuzuki said, heading off to class.

"Akane, do you really want to leave your boyfriend alone with her?" Yuka asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Akane stated.

"Akane..." Sayuri said.

"What do I care if he runs off with Ukyo, let them elope." Akane said.

"Akane.... You don't mean that." said Sayuri.

Yuka spoke, "Akane, let's skip school and go look for them."

XXX

"Oh ho ho! That was too easy Konatsu!" Miyaki bragged.

"Still, I feel sorry for her." Konatsu said.

"Silly Konatsu, you're way too soft." Miyaki said.

"But what will happen to her?" Konatsu asked.

"Who cares. She was stupid enough to sign the contract saying she'd give up her restaurant. She brought it on her self."

"How cold." Konatsu thought.

XXX

"Where could they have went to?" Akane asked.

"Let's try Ucchan's." Yuka suggested.

The three girls went to Okonomiyaki Ucchan's. They just barely peeked around the corner of the building. What Akane saw made her turn red with anger, but also broke her heart. Ranma had his arms around Ukyo holding her!

"Akane!" Yuka and Sayuri both gasped.

"He's holding her!" Sayuri exclaimed, but not too loudly.

"Akane," Yuka asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Akane said walking away.

"If Ranma wants her, let him go to her! I don't care!" she yelled and ran away.

"Akane!" Yuka and Sayuri called after her.

Akane ran as hard as she could. Tears were rolling down her face. Her heart was broken. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. There really was something between those two!

XXX

Back in class, Yuzuki noticed that Akane, Yuka, and Sayuri were missing. Without them, Ukyo, or Ranma around, the classroom felt barren and empty. Yuzuki couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork, she was worried about her friend. She asked the teacher to be excused so she could go to the bathroom and then, for the first time in her straight A student life, skipped class.

"Man, nobody's left in class now." Hiroshi sighed.

"Now who's butt can I stare at." Daisuke complained.

The teacher overheard them and sent them to the hallway.

"This sucks." Daisuke said to Hiroshi.

"Yeah... Hey man, I got an idea." Hiroshi said.

"What is it? This better be good."

"Let's skip class!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Righteous idea dude!" Daisuke replied, and with that, the two were off! Now the classroom nearly was empty.

XXX

"You know Ucchan, I'm sure you could stay at our place for a few days. Until you figure something out. Kasumi could use the help in the kitchen." Ranma said.

"Really Ranchan?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll just ask when I get home." he said.

"If not I'm sure Yuzuki will help me or I'll get a hotel with the money we got from the zoo incident." Ukyo said, feeling a little better.

"I'm sure they'll say yes, if it's just for a few days." he assured her.

XXX

When Yuka and Sayuri caught up to Akane, she was sitting alone on a park bench. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Yuka sat beside her, "Akane..."

"We're here for you Akane." Sayuri said putting her arm around her.

Akane leaned on her friend's shoulder and sobbed. "I'm so stupid. I really thought Ranma would end up with me. I let him slip through my fingers."

"It was that vile seductress Ukyo! She bewitched him with her wiles!" Yuka said.

"No! That Ranma is nothing but a two-timing, Casanova, Don Juan, lecherous, perverted, PIG!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"No..." Akane said. "Ranma is wonderful actually."

Both girls gasped, it was the first time Akane had ever said anything like that.

"So you do like him then, don't you?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes, I do." Akane admitted.

"I knew it all along!" Yuka exclaimed.

"I really like Ranma a lot. But it's too late now." Akane said sighing.

"It's not too late! You can win him back!" Sayuri said.

"Yeah! You can do it! We'll help you!" Yuka added.

Akane cheered up a little. "Really? Thanks you guys."

XXX

Ranma wanted to say something else to lift Ukyo's spirit, so he asked her, "So, have you thought about when you'd like to go on our second date?"

Ukyo blushed, "I'm not sure. Whenever you want to."

"Crap." he thought. "I was hoping she would decide for me."

"Well, whenever we go, where would you like to go?" he asked.

"The zoo!" she joked.

"Well I could sure use the money." he laughed and then they both laughed together.

XXX

"Wow Daisuke, we should skip school more often!"

"Yeah Hiroshi, this is fun!"

The two had went to the arcade and were playing games...well actually, they were just hitting on girls.

"Hey baby, wanna see me beat whack-a-mole?" Daisuke asked.

"Get lost! Creep!"

"Man, this sucks. Why do all the girls fall at Ranma's feet." he complained.

"Yeah, what's he got that we ain't got?" Hiroshi asked.

XXX

"Ukyo! Ranma! There you are." Yuzuki said and then asked, "Are you alright Ukyo?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now. It was my fault. I made a stupid decision, but I'll work it out." she replied.

"Okay, if you need anything, just let me know."

The three walked together for a while and chit-chatted. Then Yuzuki turned to both of them and asked, "So lovebirds, how are things going?"

Both blushed and neither answered. Yuzuki just laughed.

"Hey! There's Ranma!" a voice called out. Ranma and the others turned to see who it was, it was Hiroshi and Daisuke. Yuzuki rolled her eyes and sighed.

The five walked and talked til evening, then they parted ways. Ukyo went home with Yuzuki to stay the night. Tomorrow she would go to Ucchan's one last time to pack her bags and move out. She'd have to relinquish the property to Miyaki by the end of the evening.

XXX

Konatsu sat and thought about things. She felt sorry for that Ukyo girl. She had actually stood up for Konatsu when she seen the her being mistreated. That meant a lot to Konatsu who was used to being kicked around, first by her step mother and sisters, and now by Miyaki. But at least Miyaki paid her. A whopping 5 yen a day. (That would be around 0.0443 U.S. cents.)

"Oh Konatsu! I need my feet massaged!" Miyaki called.

"Coming Miss Miyaki!"

XXX

Ranma explained what happened and Ukyo's situation to Soun and Kasumi. They agreed she could stay the next three nights with them, provided she cooked and cleaned.

"Thank you." Ranma said and started up to his room. On the way there he ran into Akane.

"Ranma, can you come to my room a second?" she asked.

"Sure." he said following her. "So, what's up.?"

"You're having Ukyo stay the next few nights?" she asked.

"Yeah, she needs the help. She''ll help cook and clean. She won't be a burden. I'll even do some extra work too." he said.

Akane sighed, "It's not that Ranma. I know she needs the help and that she deserves it. I don't mind giving it."

"Then what's the matter?" he asked.

Akane sighed again and looked out the window. "Ranma, I saw you today."

"Saw me what?" he asked.

"Holding her." she replied.

"What!?" he exclaimed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw you! I went looking for you with Yuka and Sayuri. When we came to Ucchan's we saw you! Your arms were around her, you were holding her close to you."

Ranma was at a loss for words, tears started running down Akane's cheek.

"Ranma, I thought I was yours. I thought we'd end up together. I really did."

"But you always said that fiancée stuff was all our dads doing." Ranma said.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with my feelings." Akane said sadly.

"What... are your feelings?" Ranma asked with great hesitation.

Akane looked down at the floor. The tears were pouring now. Finally, she looked up at him and said, "Ranma, I love you."

Ranma was floored by that statement. He didn't know how to react. It flooded his heart with mixed emotions. He had developed feelings for Akane since coming to live with her, but the way she acted he thought it was one-sided. Here lately everything was going so good between him and Ukyo that he had started to give up on Akane, but now this. Ranma wanted to put his arms around her, but he felt guilt about how that would make Ukyo feel. His head hurt, he panicked and without saying a word just simply ran out of the room leaving Akane all alone, heartbroken.

Akane curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep. She had told Ranma she loved him, but he had just walked out the door without a word. It hurt bad. But even worse, the girl who was taking him away from her was going to be living under the same roof the next few days. The worst part of it all though, was that Ukyo was so friendly and in such a rough spot, that Akane couldn't bring herself to be angry with her. That made things really complicated.

"Why didn't I tell Ranma sooner. Before it was too late." Akane thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Ranma couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking about what Akane had said to him. He was really in a hard spot now. He liked both girls.

XXX

Ukyo couldn't sleep either. Today had been a really rough day for her.

"I have no one to blame but myself." she thought. "Why was I so overconfident? I should have never agreed to something like that. What am I going to do?"

Yuzuki was snoring loudly. Zzzzzz. Zzzzzz. Zzzzzz.

"I wish I could sleep like that." she thought.

XXX

Neither Ukyo or Yuzuki showed up to school the next day. They were too busy packing things up to hand over Ucchan's to Miyaki.

"I'm really gonna miss this place." Ukyo said while fighting back tears.

"It won't be the same without being able to stop by here to get some okonomiyaki." Yuzuki lamented.

Ukyo took one last look around the place before leaving. Tears ran down her face. Yuzuki hugged her.

"I know it's hard right now, but you'll make it. You're strong. You've been through a lot. Things will get better." Yuzuki told her, trying to comfort her.

"Well, at least I have Ranma." Ukyo said.

XXX

On the way home from school, Ranma and Akane stopped by Ucchan's. But it was already empty.

"I wonder where she went?" he asked.

"Maybe she's already went home." Akane replied.

When they reached the Tendo's, Ukyo and Yuzuki were already there. Ukyo would be storing her stuff at Yuzuki's house for the time being. While she stayed at the Tendo's she would be sleeping on the floor in the living room.

"You can have my bed." Akane said.

"I'll be okay. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Ukyo replied.

"No, you're our guest, so I can't make you sleep on the floor."

"You make me sleep on the floor." said Ranma.

"Can it!" Akane growled. Things had been awkward and tense between her and Ranma since last night.

"Thank you." Ukyo said bowing.

So, Ukyo was to sleep in Akane's room and Akane would sleep on the living room floor. Ukyo would stay the next three nights at least, and then they would see from there. She would help Kasumi cook and clean while she stayed.

XXX

"Oh ho ho! Now I have two okonomiyaki restaurants!" Miyaki bragged.

"That is just wonderful Miss Miyaki!" exclaimed Konatsu, who was massaging her back.

"What should I do with my second restaurant, Konatsu?" Miyaki asked.

"Well, you could give it back to her so she'd be happy." Konatsu replied.

"Shut up you idiot!" Miyaki yelled after smacking Konatsu.

"Sorry Miss Miyaki! I will not make such an idiotic comment again!"

"You better not! Or I'll stop feeding you with that gourmét wet cat food and make you go back to eating the dry kind again!" Miyaki warned.

"No! Not the dry cat food! Anything but that Miss Miyaki!" Konatsu pleaded.

XXX

It was 12:30 am, but Ukyo still couldn't sleep. Akane's bed was comfy, but it wasn't the same as her own. It was nice to be under the same roof as Ranma, except that everyone else was here too, including Ranma's other fiancée.

Akane was having trouble sleeping too. Sleeping on the floor wasn't nearly as comfortable as sleeping in her bed like she was accustomed to. She also didn't like having a rival fiancée in her house. Especially the one she had seen her fiancé holding.

"Why can't he hold me like that." she wondered.

Creak! Akane heard a noise and looked up to see what it was. Ranma was sneaking into the fridge to get a snack.

"Hungry?" she asked.

Ranma jumped! "Akane?"

"Look, just forget about what I said the other day. Okay Ranma?"

He didn't reply to that. Together, they sat and ate the leftover cookies Kasumi had baked earlier. They exchanged no words.

XXX

The next morning, Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo all three walked to school together. When they walked past her old restaurant, Ukyo became very sad. Ranma decided to try to take her mind off of it.

"That was a great breakfast Ucchan." he said.

"Yeah." Akane added. "What were those things called again?"

"Hotcakes. Also known as pancakes. I was going to try serving them at my restaurant. But now..." she trailed off.

"We'll figure something out." Ranma assured her.

"Can't you open a new one somewhere else?" Akane asked.

"It would be hard to find a location as good as that one again." she frowned.

Ukyo was gloomy all day. Yuzuki tried to cheer her up but to no avail.

"Look Ukyo, I made those chocolate chip and squid cookies you like so much!" she said.

Ukyo shrugged. She was in no mood for eating. Eating reminded her of cooking. Her whole life she had wanted to be a great chef. Her restaurant was her ticket to fulfilling that dream. But not anymore.

XXX

Meanwhile, at lunch, Yuka and Sayuri talked to Akane about yesterday's events.

"You've got to get aggressive with Ranma." Yuka said.

"Yeah! Take him by force!" Sayuri added.

"Stop it guys. Ranma can choose for himself who he wants to be with." she responded.

"Akane! With that kind of attitude you will lose!" Sayuri said.

"I think I already have." Akane stated glumly.

"C'mon Akane, you've got to have confidence." Yuka told her.

"You guys... I already told him." Akane sighed.

"Told him what?" they asked.

"I told Ranma I love him."

"Oh my God! What did he say? What did he say?" the giddy girls asked with excitement.

"Nothing." she stated.

"Say what?"

"He said nothing." Akane whispered. "He just walked out of the room."

"Oh... I see." Sayuri said crestfallen.

Akane put her head down. Yuka hugged her. "Maybe there's still hope." she said.

"Yeah Akane. There's always hope." Sayuri agreed.

XXX

"How can you be so glum when you have two beautiful girls who want to be with you, living with you?" Hiroshi asked Ranma.

"Ukyo's just stayin' for a few days." he replied.

"But you live full-time with Akane." Daisuke said.

Ranma ignored them. He had a lot on his mind and these two weren't the ones to talk about it with.

XXX

Ranma, Ukyo, and Akane walked home together. No one spoke to each other. They were each down for their own reasons.

"My, you three look tired." Kasumi said.

"It was a long day." Ranma replied.

After dinner, Akane said, "Hey, why don't we work on our homework together?"

"That's a great idea!" said Ukyo.

"Sounds good to me." said Ranma, who usually got help from Akane, Nabiki, or Kasumi anyways.

"Okay, now for math." Akane said.

"I hate math!" Ranma groaned.

"You hate all the subjects Ranchan." Ukyo said.

"I'm a martial artist. I don't need science or history and I most especially do NOT need stupid math!" Ranma exclaimed.

After he filled out his worksheet, Ukyo checked his work. "Uh, Ranma. How did you make it to the 10th grade?"

"I didn't go to school at all as a kid, or in China. I think I was in middle school a few months."

"The only reason he passed last semester is because I helped him and let him cheat off my test paper." Akane said.

"Cheating on tests is a martial art all to itself." Ranma claimed.

"Well, if they can make a martial art out of bouquet catching they can make a martial art out of anything." Ukyo said. The three laughed together.

Ukyo ended up basically doing Ranma's homework for him. But she didn't mind. Anything to help her Ranma.

XXX

"Okay Konatsu, we're almost ready to open." said Miyaki.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Konatsu exclaimed.

"Tomorrow Konatsu, I want you to go out and find me some more slaves... I mean employees! They need to be cute females." she said.

"Yes ma'am!"

XXX

The next morning, while Akane, Ranma, and Ukyo were on their way to school, it began to rain.

"Oh crap! The forecast didn't call for rain!" Ranma, now a female, complained.

"I'll find you some hot water Ranchan." Ukyo said.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" a voice called out.

The three turned around. "Hey! You're that Konatsu girl."

"Oh! You remember me. I'm so glad!" Konatsu said smiling.

"What do you want?" Ukyo asked.

"Miss Miyaki is looking for new employees!" Konatsu announced with excitement.

"New employees?" Akane asked.

"Yes, to work at Okonomiyaki Miyaki's, opening soon."

"Well, I need a job now, and I know how to make okonomiyaki." Ukyo said.

"Oh boy! A new employee! I'm so glad to have someone to work with!" Konatsu said with glee.

"Good for you Ukyo." Akane said smiling.

"Ma'am, would you or the redhead be interested in working for Miss Miyaki?" Konatsu asked.

"No thanks, I can't cook." Akane said. For once admitting the truth.

"Yeah sure." Ranma answered.

"What!?" Akane and Ukyo's jaws dropped.

"Yeah I'll work for her." Ranma said again.

"Excellent! Another co-worker! Oh we will have so much fun together!" Konatsu said doing a happy dance.

"Ranma, can you really cook okonomiyaki? Or anything?" Akane asked.

"I'll learn." he replied.

"I can teach you Ranchan!" Ukyo said. She didn't like having to work for someone else, let alone the person who put her out of business, but it would be fun to work with Ranma.

"Stop by here after school and I'll give you the details." Konatsu told them.

XXX

After school, Akane went on home while Ranma and Ukyo went to Miyaki's. Konatsu was standing at the door waiting to let them in.

"Hey, where's the redhead?" Konatsu asked.

"She's right here." Ukyo said putting her hand on Ranma.

"No no, there was a redheaded girl who was supposed to show up. Miyaki doesn't hire guys." Konatsu told her.

"This is her." Ukyo stated again.

"What!?" Konatsu exclaimed and then asked, "So then, are you a crossdresser?"

"NO!" Ranma shouted.

"Get me a glass of cold water and I'll show you something interesting." Ukyo said.

Konatsu returned with a glass of cold water. "Here ma'am."

Ukyo dumped it on Ranma. "See, this guy is a girl."

"Oh my! You make such a convincing girl! I would have never known. Don't worry, we're very tolerant here. We don't mind that you're transgender." Konatsu said.

"I'm not transgender!" Ranma yelled.

"Oh yes of course, of course. I'm sorry. Please come in ma'am."

"Ah, these two will do nicely. Good work Konatsu." Miyaki said.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Miss Miyaki! Such high praise, I'm not worthy!" Konatsu said bowing.

"So, can you two start tomorrow?" Miyaki asked.

"Yes." Ukyo replied.

"Sure, why not." Ranma answered.

"Excellent." Miyaki said, letting out an evil laugh.

And so, Ranma and Ukyo were hired to work at Okonomiyaki Miyaki's after school. Ranma would have to work as a girl. The two would work with Konatsu. They refused to work for only 5 yen an hour, so Miyaki agreed to hire them for 1200 yen (about 10.61 U.S. dollars), provided they never mentioned their pay to Konatsu.


	7. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo and Ranma began working at Okonomiyaki Miyaki's. Hijinks ensue.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid**

Chapter 7. First Day on the Job.

The next evening after school, it was Ranma and Ukyo's first day on the job. Ukyo had spent the entire night teaching Ranma how to make okonomiyaki. He wasn't half bad. She also tried to teach Akane. Soun ate Akane's okonomiyaki and was now hospitalized. He is expected to make a full recovery.

"Okay, are you two ready for your job training?" an enthusiastic Konatsu asked.

"Yuuuuuup!" Ranma said.

"Yes." Ukyo answered.

"Okay, first things first, we gotta get on our uniforms!"

"Uniforms?" the two asked.

"Oh yes! You'll love them. I know I do." Konatsu said, returning with the outfits.

"Uhh... Aren't these a little skimpy?" Ukyo asked.

"Miyaki says sex sells." Konatsu replied.

"Whatever." Ranma said.

"Okay you two, go ahead and get changed into those."

"This is so degrading." Ukyo complained upon returning from the dressing room.

"This is embarrassing even for me." Ranma said.

Konatsu was dressed in the outfit too now (To be described later.) "Okay girls, now to make that okonomiyaki!"

Konatsu went over how to make okonomiyaki with them, which they did good at.

"Okay, now I will show you the proper way to deliver them to the customer." Konatsu said.

"And what is the proper way?" Ukyo asked.

"Like a ninja!" Konatsu replied.

"Like a what?" asked Ranma.

"Like a ninja!" Konatsu answered again.

"Like a ninja?" Ukyo asked.

Konatsu demonstrated by jumping in the air and tossing the okonomiyaki on to the table.

"I can do that!" Ranma said.

He picked up a plate with okonomiyaki and tossed it at the table. The plate broke and the okonomiyaki fell to the floor.

"Aaaahhh!" Ranma exclaimed. "I guess it's harder than it looks."

Konatsu dove for the food and gobbled it up. "So much better than cat food!"

"Um... are you okay?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes! Now for your turn." Konatsu replied.

Ukyo picked up a plate of okonomiyaki, she leapt into the air and tossed it at the table. The plate shattered and the food fell to the ground. Again Konatsu dove and scarfed it up quickly.

"Nom nom nom! Mmmmm! So much better than cat food!"

"You don't seriously mean that, do you?" Ranma asked.

"Oh yes, I do! It is much tastier than cat food is. It's even better than the gourmét cat food Miyaki treats me too." Konatsu answered.

"You're kidding, right?" Ukyo asked in disbelief.

"Oh no, not at all. I like okonomiyaki that much!" said Konatsu.

Ukyo and Ranma looked at each other.

"Is she for real?" Ranma asked Ukyo.

"I haven't a clue." she replied.

Konatsu interrupted them, "Ahem, now I will once again show you the moves to correctly deliver the okonomiyaki to the customer."

"Can't we just hand it to them?" Ranma asked.

"Oh heavens no! You have to follow proper protocol!" Konatsu exclaimed.

So the kunoichi taught them how to deliver the food properly. Within a few tries Ranma was able to master it. Ukyo was a little slower, but soon she too had mastered it.

"You two are such quick learners!" an impressed Konatsu said, congratulating them.

"Well, we're martial artists." Ranma said.

"We won the martial arts bouquet catching tournament together." Ukyo added.

After their training was complete, the two went home. They would start their first day of actual work tomorrow. They would also come in and work on the weekends.

"Well, I don't think it'll be all that bad." Ranma said as they walked home together.

"I like Konatsu. But I wonder, was she being serious about that cat food comment?" Ukyo said.

"Who knows. This is Nerima. Almost everyone here is a lunatic." Ranma replied.

"Ranma, do you think I'm a lunatic?" Ukyo asked.

"What? No, you're one of the most sane and normal people here. But you do carry around a giant spatula." he answered.

"Fair enough." she laughed.

"So how did you feel about the so-called uniforms?" Ranma asked her.

"Ugh, how awful! That's my least favorite part of the job!" Ukyo complained.

"It's my favorite part." Ranma said.

"What? Really Ranchan? Why? Do you actually like showing off your body?"

"Nope." he said.

"Well then why is it your favorite part?" she asked.

"'Cause I get to see you in it." he replied smiling.

Ukyo blushed, she didn't know what to say. Ranma had never made such a comment to her before. But she liked it. Ranma was surprised at himself for saying it. He had been thinking it all evening, but he still was surprised he had said it. But it was getting harder to keep that kind of stuff in. He had feelings that needed to be expressed.

XXX

"Welcome home, how was your first day?" Kasumi asked.

"It went well." they replied.

"Ranma, I'm so proud of you! Getting a job and working!" Genma said on the verge of tears.

"Maybe you should get one too pops." he replied.

"Get one what?" Genma asked.

"A job!" Ranma shouted.

"No! Anything but that!" Genma pleaded.

The usual mayhem ensued and the two battled each other, both getting tossed into the pond.

"Are they always like that?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh no, most certainly not!" Nabiki said before adding, "Usually they're much worse."

XXX

"You did good work today, Konatsu. Here, I have a treat for you! Ocean whitefish & tuna flavor!" Miyaki said, tossing a can of cat food to her.

"Oh boy! I love ocean whitefish & tuna!" Konatsu exclaimed, opening the can to devour its contents.

"Konatsu, if you're really good, tomorrow I'll give you a can of turkey & cheese!"

"Turkey & cheese!?" Konatsu gasped. "That's my favorite flavor! Oh Miss Miyaki I would be so happy!"

XXX

"So Ranma, how'd you like your job?" Akane asked when no one else was around.

"It's okay. Today was just training though, tomorrow starts the real work." he answered.

"So you work with Konatsu?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool actually." he replied.

"I think it's really good that you've gotten a job now." Akane smiled.

"Thanks." he replied.

XXX

The next day, Ranma and Ukyo were allowed to leave school early due to their jobs.

"Come on Ranchan! Let's get going!" Ukyo said.

"Coming!" he replied after dumping cold water on his head.

Today was the day. The Grand Opening of Okonomiyaki Miyaki's. Customers were forming a line outside. Ukyo and Ranma went in the backdoor and threw on their outfits.

"This is so embarrassing!" Ukyo cried.

"Boy am I glad you're here!" Konatsu said. "Alright girls, it's showtime!"

Konatsu pulled off the wooden beam that held the doors closed and the ravenous customers stampeded in! The style of Okonomiyaki Miyaki's was very different from that of Ucchan's. The customers shouted their orders out loud and the cooks fried them quickly, then tossed them to the customers to scarf down.

"Vegetable!" one shouted.

"Squid" yelled another.

"Mushrooms and marshmallows!" called another.

"What kind of crazy flavors do they sell here?" Ukyo asked, trying her best to keep up the fast pace.

"Oh, we sell almost everything!" Konatsu told her.

The earth shook as if Godzilla was coming toward them.

"What's that!?" Ranma asked.

"A customer!" Konatsu told him.

A very large man entered the restaurant. He was 6 foot 11 and 650 pounds. "I'll have 15 okonomiyakis with the works!" he said.

"Okay girls! I'm gonna show you my rapid fire technique!" Konatsu said.

The kunoichi began cooking so fast her hands blurred. She tossed the okonomiyakis one right after another straight into the fat man's mouth. He swallowed them whole.

"Unbelievable!" Ukyo commented.

"I bet this Konatsu would be a good martial artist." Ranma thought.

"Hey Akane, wanna go check out the new restaurant with me?" Yuzuki asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see how Ranma is doing." she replied.

"Holy cow! Can you believe the length of this line?" Yuzuki asked.

"All these people for okonomiyaki?" Akane wondered.

"You two too?" a voice asked from behind them. Akane turned around. It was Hiroshi and Daisuke.

"You guys came too?" asked Akane.

"Yeah, we wanted to check up on Ranma and Ukyo." Hiroshi answered.

"Here, you two can pass us." Yuzuki said.

"Really?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. I don't want you staring at my ass!" Yuzuki said.

"Mine either!" added Akane.

"Oh come on. None of you would care if it were Ranma!" Daisuke complained.

"Well, that's different. He's my fiancée!" Akane stated.

Yuzuki, Hiroshi, and Daisuke stared and blinked for a second, then looked at each other. It was the first time any of them had ever heard Akane claim Ranma for herself.

"Not good." Yuzuki thought. "Maybe she's gonna try to take him back from Ukyo."

"I'm gonna tell Ranma!" Hiroshi said.

Akane grabbed him by the collar and got in his face, "Tell him and you're dead. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" he whimpered.

"What a scary girl!" Daisuke thought.

The line ahead got shorter and shorter and the four got closer and closer to the door.

"We're almost there buddy." said Daisuke.

"Are you as excited to see this as I am pal?" Hiroshi asked.

"What are you two dweebs so worked up about?" Yuzuki asked.

"Us dweebs are excited to see the official Okonomiyaki Miyaki's Waitress Uniforms." the boys replied in unison.

"Their uniforms?" Akane asked.

"Yes, it's in these flyers, it says 'Come see the amazing super sexy waitress uniforms at Okonomiyaki Miyaki's!' " Daisuke replied.

"What's so great about a waitress uniform? Do you go gaga over the McDonalds uniforms?" Yuzuki asked them.

"There are some serious babes at McDonalds." Hiroshi told her.

"I don't know man, I prefer those Fat Tony's Pizzeria girls." Daisuke said.

Akane and Yuzuki rolled their eyes and sighed as the boys argued over which fast food place had the hottest girls.

"Shen Long's China Buffet!" Daisuke said putting Hiroshi in a headlock.

"The Cat Café!" Hiroshi grunted punching him.

"Okay, I guess you're right. Even though it's just one girl. Shampoo is the hottest. So you win." Daisuke said letting go of him.

"She's a babe amongst babes. She's the hottest girl in Nerima!" Hiroshi said.

"Hey! What about me?" Yuzuki asked.

"You're mean to us!" the boys said.

While Yuzuki and the boys bickered, Akane wondered to herself, "Who does Ranma find more attractive, me or Ukyo?"

When Akane considered how beautiful Ukyo was, she felt sad. "How can I compare to that? Maybe I should grow my hair long again. I wonder if Ranma would like that. I'll just have to try it and find out."

Her thoughts were interrupted when they finally got to the front doors and were admitted in.

Yuzuki and Akane were shocked when they saw the outfits Ranma, Ukyo, and Konatsu had on. The top of the outfit was like that of a maid, except that it had a cut down the middle to show off ample cleavage. The bottom was a mini-skirt that was so short, if it were even one nanometer shorter (That's one billionth of a meter.) it would show their underwear. In fact, every time they jumped to serve the okonomiyaki, it DID show their underwear!

"Oh my God!" Akane and Yuzuki both exclaimed at once.

"Don't you feel embarrassed Ukyo?" Yuzuki asked.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"What about you Ranma?" asked Akane.

"I think they're great!"

"What!?" Akane gasped.

"See Ranma, I told you you'd like them eventually." Konatsu said. "Now that I've got over the initial shock and embarrassment of wearing it in public, I've come to really love my uniform."

"Is this heaven? Or am I on television?" Daisuke asked, watching the girls jump and flash their panties.

Hiroshi said nothing, he was in a state of awe.

"I can't believe how chaotic this place is." Yuzuki commented.

"People are acting like animals!" yelled Akane.

There was total pandemonium! People screaming their orders all at once, beautiful girls in sexy outfits jumping around flashing their panties showcasing the official Okonomiyaki Miyaki's logo, okonomiyaki flying left and right, plates breaking because Ranma and Ukyo were still new, customers fighting over whose food it was. Total and utter madness!

Akane ducked an incoming plate of food. "That's it! I'm getting the hell out of here!" she yelled.

"Me too!" said Yuzuki.

After a long day of hard work, the shift finally ended.

"Whew! I'm exhausted!" Ukyo said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"That made for an excellent workout!" Ranma said.

Konatsu began eating all the crumbs she could find. "How delicious!"

Miyaki came down to count the money. "Oh ho ho! You made quite a killing today girls. Well Konatsu, as promised, here is your treat!" She tossed her a can of turkey & cheese cat food.

"Woo!" Konatsu said jumping and catching it. "Turkey & cheese! My favorite flavor." Konatsu then opened it and devoured it.

"Ew! Yuck!" Ukyo said, grimacing.

"You seriously eat cat food?" Ranma asked with his jaw dropped.

"It's a special treat! Sorry I didn't share with you but turkey & cheese is my favorite flavor."

"Uh, it's okay." Ranma said.

XXX

"Ugh, my feet are killing me." Ukyo complained.

"I'm actually pretty sore too." Ranma admitted.

"Maybe we should quit." Ukyo suggested.

"And leave Konatsu to work all alone?" Ranma asked.

"I really feel sorry for Konatsu." Ukyo said.

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe she eats cat food. A girl with her looks could easily get a guy to take her out for dinner."

"Hey!" Ukyo said.

"What? It's true." he replied.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Don't worry, you're more attractive." he said.

That made Ukyo feel good. She liked that Ranma was becoming more open about this kind of stuff. It was a very nice change of pace.

They got home and were greeted by Kasumi, as usual.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Chaos! Madness! Mayhem! Pandemonium!" Ukyo responded.

"Dogs and cats living together." Ranma answered.

Ranma and Ukyo went to bed early, it had been a long day. Despite how tired he was, Ranma couldn't sleep. What Akane said the other night was bothering him. Did she really love him?

"Which one should I choose?" he asked aloud.

"Which do you want the most?" Genma asked.

Ranma jumped. "I thought you were asleep!" he exclaimed.

"I was just resting my eyes." his father replied.

"Go back to bed." Ranma told him.

Genma ignored that and said to him, "Pick the one that has the attributes you like best."

"The attributes I like best huh?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, do you prefer a plain one, or one that's a bit sweeter." Genma said.

"Hmmm, one that's a bit sweeter. Ukyo is sweeter and I do like that." Ranma thought inside his head.

Genma continued saying, "Or do you want one that has a lot of filling inside."

"Hmmm, a lot of feelings inside. I'm not sure about that." he thought.

"Perhaps you'd like one that's fruity." his father said.

"No I don't think so." Ranma replied.

"Or maybe one that's creamy instead." Genma suggested.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Or maybe one covered with chocolate icing!" Genma said licking his lips.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Donuts, of course." he replied.

"You idiot! This has nothing to do with donuts!" Ranma snapped.

"Oh, perhaps you were wondering about pizza then?"

"I'm not wondering about any kind of food you moron!" Ranma growled.

"Boxers or briefs?" he asked.

"No idiot, girls!" Ranma told him.

Genma's eyes got wide, then he closed them and looked thoughtful.

"Well, I guess you are at that age now aren't you. It's time to explain to you where babies come from. You see son, when a man loves a woman th-" he was interrupted by Ranma's fist.

"I know where babies come from." his son said to him.

"Well then what's the problem?" Genma asked.

"I'm not telling you."

"Come on boy, you can tell your old man anything."

Ranma sighed, "I'm not sure which one to pick."

"That's easy!" Genma laughed.

"It is?" Ranma asked.

"Sure! Just date them all!"

"Are you out of your mind!?" Ranma exclaimed and walked out.

He went down to the dojo to think and clear his mind.

"I don't know what to do. There are things I like about both girls. I don't want to break either of their hearts." Ranma thought.

"I thought I heard you come in here." Akane said.

She sat down beside him which made him nervous. They sat in silence for a while, then Ranma asked Akane, "Did you mean it?"

Akane looked down for a second, then she spoke saying, "Yes Ranma, I did."

"I guess I should tell you the truth then." he said.

Akane's heart sank. Her thoughts raced. What was Ranma going to tell her? Were him and Ukyo getting married?

"Me and Ukyo have started dating." he said.

"Oh, I see." she whispered.

"Akane..." Ranma started to say, but she cut him off.

"Ranma, I know I can't have you. I know you'll never be mine, I accept that. I won't try to come between you and Ukyo, okay?" she said with tears in her eyes.

What Ranma did next both shocked and delighted her at the same time. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"But Ranma..." she started to say, but stopped. She just embraced him and buried her head in his chest. She didn't want to ask any questions, she just wanted to stay like this forever.

After holding her a minute, he said to her, "Akane, it's not as simple as that. What I'm going through right now is very difficult and confusing. I don't know how I feel, okay?"

"Yes Ranma." she whispered.

He held her a little while longer, then he said, "I need to go to bed now. I have a lot to think about."

"Okay Ranma." she smiled.

Ranma went back to his room. Akane went back to the living room floor. She felt very encouraged by what had just occurred.

"Maybe I still have a chance with him after all." she thought happily.

XXX

The school day passed quickly, so did work.

On the way home, Ranma asked Ukyo, "Ukyo, how do you feel about me?"

Ukyo was caught off guard by the question. She thought it was clear how she felt and she wondered why he was asking such a thing.

"Ranma, why are you asking me this?"

"I need to know." he replied.

"Come down from the fence." she told him.

He hopped down and faced her. The street was empty and it was dark outside with the only light being the street lights.

"Ranma," she began, staring up into his eyes. "You know how I feel. But if you need to hear it, I will say it. I love you."

"Ukyo." he said putting his arms around her. "I should have done this the other day, but I was scared to."

He leaned down toward her face, closing his eyes. She leaned away from him, remembering Yuzuki's advice. He opened his eyes and looked at her, confused by how she was acting. Ukyo looked away, she didn't know what to do. She really wanted it, she had waited so long for it, but should she give in so early? Ranma leaned in again. This time she didn't resist. He kissed her. It felt great. She didn't regret it.

XXX

After Ukyo had stayed a few nights, the Tendos had to decide if she would be allowed to stay any longer.

"It sure is nice having help with cooking and cleaning." Kasumi said.

"Yes, that's true. Maybe it won't hurt to have Ukyo stay a few more days." said Soun.

So, it was arranged that Ukyo could stay longer, but Akane was returned to her bedroom. Ukyo would sleep in the living room.

That night, Ukyo laid awake, thinking of what had happened earlier.

"I can't believe he finally kissed me! That was wonderful!" she thought.

Meanwhile, Akane was awake also, but just barely. She had almost sank into her bed. It felt so comfy after having been on the floor.

"Ah, it feels good to be back in my own bed again." she said.

"I hope Ukyo moves out soon, I don't like having her near Ranma. I most especially don't like Ranma working with her. Maybe I can convince him to quit. Why does he need to work somewhere like that when he can teach at the dojo?" Akane thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up late the next morning.

"Oh crap! I gotta get to school!" she said, rushing to get ready.

She got dressed and brushed her teeth, then walked downstairs where she expected to find Ranma eating.

"Where's Ranma?" she asked.

"He left early with Ukyo." Kasumi replied.

"Don't worry, you can still walk together with me little sis." Nabiki teased her.

Akane didn't like where all this was going. Ranma always walked to school with her! Not anyone else!

Akane skipped breakfast and ran down the street as fast as she could!

"This is getting interesting." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki, go after her and make sure nothing happens." Kasumi said.

"Oh alright, party pooper." she said running after her little sister.

Akane looked for Ranma and Ukyo, but she didn't see them anywhere.

"Where did they run off to?" she asked frustrated.

"Well, it's late, I better get to school." she said.

"Wait up!" Nabiki called.

Nabiki and Akane walked to school together.

"You're jealous aren't you?" she asked Akane.

"Why would I be jealous?" Akane asked.

"Come on Akane, it's obvious you're jealous of Ranma spending more time with Ukyo."

"I'm not jealous! Especially not over some thick-headed perverted JERK like Ranma!" Akane yelled.

"Glad to know that." a familiar male voice said.

Akane turned around, there was Ranma and Ukyo!

"Ranma... I..." Akane stuttered, then asked, "Where were you?"

"Me and Ucchan stopped to take Konatsu some breakfast. She's paid so little she has to eat cat food." Ranma answered.

"She really loved the pancakes I made!" Ukyo added.

"Really? Cat food?" Nabiki asked.

"Yup." both replied.

"Wow, now I feel embarrassed." Akane thought. She was silent the rest of the way to school.

XXX

"Ukyo, how long do you plan to work at that sleazy place?" Yuzuki asked during lunch.

"I don't know." she answered.

"But those degrading outfits, low pay, long hours, why not open a new restaurant somewhere?" Yuzuki said.

"It's worth it just to be around Ranma all day. I love being around him." Ukyo replied.

"Well, whatever makes you happy." Yuzuki said shrugging her shoulders.

XXX

"Akane, how long is Ukyo going to stay with you guys?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know. But I don't like it." Akane told her.

"Then kick her butt out!" Sayuri said.

"I can't. It's not my decision to make. Besides, I'm not sure how Ranma would feel." Akane said.

XXX

After work that night, Ranma asked Ukyo, "Hey, do you have any plans on Saturday?"

"Just to work. After that, no. Why?" she replied.

"Well, if you wanted, maybe we could go on our second date?" he said.

Ukyo was surprised at how forward Ranma was getting. But she liked it. "Well Ranchan, I'd love to, but what about Akane?"

"We can just tell them we had to stay and clean the place." he said.

"Are you sure we should lie?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, would you rather say, 'Hey Akane! Mr. Tendo! We're going on a date now!', how do you think that would work out?" Ranma replied.

"That's true. Well then let's do it!" she said.

"Also, the truth is, I told Akane we're dating." Ranma said.

"What!? Why?" Ukyo exclaimed.

"She saw me with my arms around you the other day. So I had to tell her." he replied.

"You couldn't have made something up?" Ukyo exclaimed.

"I couldn't bear to lie to her. Besides, she was going to find out eventually." Ranma said.

"But it's so awkward living in the same house now." Ukyo frowned.

"I know, but we'll figure something out soon." he told her.

And so, Ranma and Ukyo's second date was set for Saturday after work. But with both her and Akane going after Ranma, and both living under the same roof, things were bound to boil over eventually.


	8. The Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo and Ranma go on their second date.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid**

Chapter 8. The Second Date.

It was Saturday morning, Ranma and Ukyo were at work.

Akane sighed, "It sure is lonely without Ranma around the house."

"Why don't you get a job at Okonomiyaki Miyaki's then." Nabiki suggested.

"I'm not wearing one of those outfits!" Akane retorted. "Besides..."

"Besides what?" Nabiki asked.

Akane frowned, "I can't cook."

"Why don't you help me cook dinner for tonight Akane?" Kasumi mentioned.

"Really?" Akane asked.

"Sure!" she replied.

"I've gotta come up with an excuse to get out of the house!" Nabiki thought.

XXX

That morning, Ukyo brought Konatsu some more pancakes to eat.

"Nom nom nom! Burp! Oh my! Excuse me!" Konatsu said, having gulped down a stack in three bites.

"Try to savor the flavor a little next time." Ukyo said.

"Will do Miss Ukyo!" Konatsu replied.

Ukyo and Ranma were getting good at their job. Both Konatsu and Miyaki were impressed with their skill. Not to mention their beauty attracted lots of customers. With the three of them working together, the day passed quickly.

"Woo! Quittin' time!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Finally! There were so many customers today." Ukyo said.

"Saturday is always busy." Konatsu said.

Ranma and Ukyo changed back to their normal clothes and Ranma turned back into a male.

"I can't believe how convincing you look Ranma!" exclaimed Konatsu.

"Konatsu, I told you I have a Chinese curse. I literally change genders, genitals and all, when I'm hit with hot or cold water." Ranma said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh Ranma, you don't have to make up silly stories around me. I won't judge you. I accept you for you." Konatsu said.

Ranma sighed, "Okay Konatsu."

When Ukyo and Ranma left work, they walked the opposite direction of the Tendo home. Someone else was out today, Nabiki!

XXX

"Okay Akane, hand me the white wine." said Kasumi.

"Okay!" Akane said, handing her a bottle.

Kasumi looked at her, "Akane dear, this is white vinegar."

"Oops! Silly me!" Akane laughed.

"Akane, you need to LOOK at what you are putting into the food and make sure it's the same as the ingredients."

"Wow, I never thought of it like that before. Thanks for the advice Kasumi!" she said.

"Okay, now I need the salt." Kasumi said, thinking it would be easy for her little sister.

"Okay! Salt! I can do this!" Akane said. She looked at the two containers. One had white grains in it, the other had black and grey ones.

"Well Akane." Kasumi said.

Akane stared a little while longer. "This is hard, neither has a label on it."

Kasumi fell over.

"Kasumi! Are you okay?" a worried Akane asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just grab the white one." she said as she got back to her feet.

"Here you go Kasumi, the salt."

"Akane..." she said.

"Yes Kasumi?" Akane asked.

"This is the sugar."

Akane frowned, "I really stink at this."

"Cheer up Akane. I'll help you." Kasumi told her. But to be honest, even she was beginning to have her doubts about Akane's culinary skills.

XXX

"So Ranma, where do you want to go?" Ukyo asked.

"First we need to get the heck out of town." he replied.

"Okay, I'll go with you wherever you want." she said.

"Hmm, what are those two up to?" Nabiki wondered.

She watched them for a few moments.

FLASH!

"Hey, what was that?" Ukyo asked.

"Ah it was nothin'. Let's go." Ranma said.

"I wonder how much Ranma will pay for this photo?" Nabiki asked herself.

XXX

"Okay Akane, now can you stir it?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah! No problem!" she answered and grabbed the pot and spoon and began stirring as fast as she could slinging food everywhere.

"Um... Akane, you really don't need to do it that hard!" Kasumi said with food on her face and clothes.

"Oh no!" Akane said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get that on your dress."

"It's okay. But you don't need to do things so hard. This isn't martial arts. Just slowly, calmly, stir the food. Like this." Kasumi said guiding Akane's hand.

Meanwhile, Genma was trying to sneak out too. Last time he ate Akane's cooking he almost ended up hospitalized with Soun.

"Mr. Saotome, where are you going?" Kasumi asked.

"Uhh... I have some errands to run!" he replied walking towards the door.

"Oh, well in that case, can I get you to pick up some soy sauce?" she asked.

He hung his head low and mumbled, "Yes Kasumi."

XXX

Ranma and Ukyo decided to take a taxi to the nearby town of Toshima. It wasn't long before Ukyo began to question the driver's competence. She didn't know much about driving, but she was pretty sure that when the light was red you were supposed to STOP!

"Damn traffic." the driver grumbled.

Ranma's hand found its way to Ukyo's. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back gently.

The traffic was very congested. They waited several minutes and the driver got impatient.

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut." the driver said.

His tires squealed and he swerved out of the line of traffic and drove down the wrong side of the road over the speed limit.

"Aaaahhhh!!!" Ranma and Ukyo screamed as the maniac driver swerved to avoid hitting an old woman, then sped up and jumped a river! The tires screeched as the car slid to a stop.

"Are you trying to get us killed you jackass!?" Ukyo yelled.

"It took less time and distance to get you here so I actually saved you time and money ma'am." the driver replied.

"Saved money my ass! You damn near broke me and my boyfriend's necks you imbecile!" she shouted at him.

Ranma had no idea what to do as Ukyo and the driver argued back and forth. But then Ukyo grabbed his hand and said, "Come on Ranchan, we're going!"

"Hey!" the driver yelled, "What about my payment?"

"Consider not reporting you to the authorities your payment!" she replied.

The taxi driver gave up and went back to work. He had already been reported several times and would lose his job if it happened again.

"Ranma honey, remind me to never take a taxi again!" Ukyo said.

"Yeah, next time we'll take a bus, or even just walk." he replied.

Ranma took Ukyo's arm and asked, "So, where would you like to go?"

"Let's see what's playing on the theaters." she answered.

XXX

Nabiki sat at the Nerima McDonalds, wondering what to do with the photo of Ranma and Ukyo. She had started to follow them, but didn't want to pay for a taxi.

"Order number 345." a mono-tone voice called.

"Should I really blackmail Ranma with this photo? It doesn't really show anything and there's no guarantee they're up to anything. It could be a misunderstanding like the other day." she thought.

"Number 345, Order number 345!" the voice droned.

"But I could make money off this too! From both of them. Or should I maybe just show it to Akane anyway. She'll blow her top! It'll be amusing, but then it could screw things up for her and Ranma. I hate to do that..."

"Number 345! Get your damn meal already!!" a worker yelled.

Nabiki looked up, "Huh? Oh wait, that's me!" she said grabbing her meal.

"Fries are cold." she grumbled.

After she finished her meal she thought some more. "I need to find out just what Ranma and Ukyo's relationship actually is."

XXX

Ukyo and Ranma stood outside the theater viewing the posters for the movies.

"Look Ranma!" she pointed, "The new Godzilla movie is out, Godzilla vs. Space Dracula vs. the son of Mecha-Frankenstein."

"I seen it a few days ago with Hiroshi and Daisuke." he replied.

"But I really wanna see it with you." she said.

"Well, okay. I seen it in 2-D with them, so let's see it in 3-D." he said

XXX

Genma trudged to the store to get some soy sauce.

"This sucks!" he grumbled.

Genma walked into the store casually, but what he saw next made his blood chill and he froze in place. Standing there was none other than Ranma's mom, Nodoka!

"Oh dear God! I've gotta hide! Quick!" he thought, running down the aisle.

Nodoka walked down the aisles leisurely. "I think I'll pick up some soy sauce."

"Okay, I've got to grab the soy sauce and get the heck out of here as quickly as possible." Genma thought as he made a mad dash for it.

He rounded the corner, "Almost got it!", his hand was within inches... BAM! He slammed right into Nodoka, who was also coming around the corner.

"Oof!" she grunted, falling to the ground.

"Oh no! I'm toast! Toast without any butter!" he panicked.

Genma quickly helped her to her feet and turning his head and masking his voice said, "Sorry ma'am."

Then he ran out the door as fast as he could. But Nodoka ran after him.

"I'm sure I've met him somewhere before." she thought.

"Oh no! She's hot on my trail! Gotta lose her!" Genma said running faster.

"Wait! Come back! I want to talk to you!" she called out.

Genma longed to see his wife badly, but he had made a promise to her. He had promised Ranma would be a man among men or they would commit seppuku. Ranma was a girl half the time and was a girl where he worked. Genma couldn't afford to let Nodoka find out, so he jumped into the river and swam away.

"My God! Was that a panda? In Japan!?" she gasped.

XXX

"Two tickets for Godzilla vs. Space Dracula vs. the Son of Mecha-Frankenstein 3-D." Ranma said.

"Let's get some popcorn!" Ukyo said.

"Okay." Ranma replied.

Ranma asked the clerk what sizes of popcorn they had and he replied, "We have nano size, which is one piece of popcorn in a bag, then we have small, medium, medium large, large, extra large, extra extra large, extra extra extra large, super duper pooper ultra mega mecha pen pencil paper ultimo size, and then Godzilla size."

"How much is the Godzilla size?" Ukyo asked.

"One billion yen!" the clerk replied.

"WHAT!?" they both exclaimed.

"Who the hell could afford that?" Ukyo asked.

"It's a 300 foot tall bag of popcorn." the clerk replied.

"Let's just get the extra large instead." Ranma said.

They got Coke to drink because they wanted something good and besides, they burned enough calories working at Okonomiyaki Miyaki's, so they were treating themselves today. They also loaded up on butter and salt. After getting their snacks, they went up to the seats at the very top where there weren't very many people.

An announcement came on the screen, "If you have a cellphone on you, PLEASE take it and shove it straight up your ass!"

The lights dimmed and a trailer started.

A low voice spoke, "For centuries, they thought he was dead."

Images flashed of a cemetery and a man digging a grave. Dramatic music began to play, slowly at first.

The voice spoke again, "But they were wrong."

Images of a rainstorm and lightning flashed. There was a loud clap of thunder, then... silence. The screen was pitch black.

"IT"S ALIVE!!!" a man shouted.

Metal feet were shown. Then, slowly, the camera panned up revealing a mechanical Frankenstein monster.

The narrator came in again, "Somewhere, in deep space."

Images of stars and planets flashed, the screen kept fading to black and every time it did that, a small bell rang.

"Lurked an ancient evil." the narrator really emphasized the word evil!

Bats flew over a ruined castle. Thunder clapped again.

"But now, it has come to earth."

Dracula flashes his fangs and hisses. Dramatic music gets louder.

Mecha-Frankenstein and Space Dracula shake hands.

"Two deadly monsters form an alliance to take over the world."

Mecha-Frankenstein and Space Dracula smash buildings.

"Growing as large as skyscrapers."

Music grows louder, cities are burning.

"Who can stand up to these deadly foes?"

The screen went black and there was silence. Suddenly, Godzilla's roar could be heard. The screen flashed images of Godzilla fighting, smashing buildings, swimming, smashing more buildings, and fighting while the dramatic music escalated.

The music stopped and the screen went black again. Then, the title appeared. GODZILLA VS. SPACE DRACULA VS. THE SON OF MECHA-FRANKENSTEIN!

XXX

Nodoka was deep in thought as she walked down the street.

"I'm sure that was a panda, but how? I was running after that man and suddenly he just disappeared. That man, I'm sure he was my husband, Genma." she thought.

"Why did he run from me? What is he hiding? Where is my Ran-" her thoughts were cut off abruptly. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran straight into a pole.

XXX

Space Dracula knocked Godzilla to the ground. But just as he was about to suck his blood, the sun began to rise and Space Dracula had to return to his spaceship.

"Okay, the exciting part is over, now they're back to boring talking again." Ranma thought.

He leaned over toward Ukyo, "Time to steal a kiss."

Ranma gave her a small peck on the cheek, she tried not to react. She couldn't bear not to let him kiss her, but she still wanted to make him work for it at least somewhat.

XXX

Nabiki sat at the library typing her fan fiction story on her laptop. She didn't want to go home yet because of Akane cooking dinner. She didn't get much work done, she was too busy wondering what Ranma was up to.

"Surely he isn't dating Ukyo! He's engaged to my sister. But where were they going then? It isn't like he knew Akane would be cooking or anything."

Nabiki was determined to get to the bottom of things, if Ranma was seeing someone other than her sister there'd be hell to pay.

XXX

Mecha-Frankenstein lay smashed to pieces, Space Dracula had a galactic stake through his heart. Godzilla marched toward the sea and the credits began to roll.

"Wow! That was even better than Godzilla vs. The Wolfman's Reluctant Brother-in-law!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"I still like Godzilla's Daughter Goes to School the best." Ranma replied.

They threw their 3-D glasses in the bin and left the theater.

"Where would you like to go next?" Ranma asked.

"Wherever you're taking me." Ukyo replied.

"Well, last time I said I'd take you somewhere better than McDonalds, so let's go eat." he said.

They went to the Toshima Shen Long's Chinese Buffet.

"I've never even been to the one in Nerima." said Ukyo.

"If it's as good as the one there you'll really love it." Ranma told her.

"Oh my God! There's so much food!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"There's even more here than the one back home!" Ranma said.

There were hundreds and hundreds of tables of food.

"Ranma honey, don't make yourself sick like at the tournament." Ukyo said.

"I'll try not to, Ukyo honey." he replied and went off to load up his plate.

Ukyo stood still for a moment asking herself, "Did he just call me what I think he did?"

She smiled to herself then grabbed a plate and got some food. The two had a wonderful dinner together.

XXX

"Are you alright ma'am?" a man asked.

"Oh my, what happened?" she asked.

"You ran into a pole." the man replied.

She started to stand up but the man begged her to please lay back down.

"You hit yourself pretty hard. You better take it easy. You can stay the night here at the clinic." said the man.

She laid back down. "Well my head is pretty sore."

"Yes, just get some rest ma'am. Say, what's you're name? I'm Dr. Tofu."

"Nodoka Saotome." she answered.

"Hey! You wouldn't happen to be related to a Ranma Saotome by chance, would you?" he asked.

She jumped up. "Yes! That's my son's name! Please, do you know where I can find him? I've been searching everywhere for him."

"Please, lay back down. Yes, I know your son. He lives not far from here." Tofu replied.

"I've got to get to him." Nodoka said.

"Right now you just need rest. Tomorrow morning I'll take you over to see him okay? You want to be rested up when you finally see him again. Don't you?" Tofu said.

"Yes." she replied, laying back down.

XXX

After dinner, Ukyo and Ranma went to the park and found an empty bench to sit together on. No one was around, the air was cool, and the sun was about to set. Ukyo leaned on Ranma and he put his arm around her. The sunset was wonderful. The clouds close to it were pumpkin orange, while the clouds further out were the same shade of purple as orchids.

"Isn't it beautiful Ranma?" Ukyo asked.

He nodded his head, "But not as beautiful as you."

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yes, really." he replied, laying his head on hers.

"Oh Ranma, I've dreamed of this for so long. Is this really happening? Are you really mine now?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about things a lot lately. I do have some feelings for Akane."

Ukyo frowned when he said that.

"But," he continued, "The more time I spend with you, the more I feel that you're the one really meant for me. But I need time to think about things." he said to her.

Ukyo smiled, "I understand Ranchan. I understand."

XXX

Nabiki walked into the house. "I'm home." she announced.

She walked into the kitchen, which resembled a war zone. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere, food was stuck to the walls and ceiling, and there was a burnt scent in the air.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Akane cooked." Kasumi answered.

"That much was obvious! But why didn't you stop her?" Nabiki exclaimed.

"She's too much even for me." Kasumi frowned.

"Where is she anyways?" Nabiki asked.

"Up in her room. Why don't you go cheer up." Kasumi suggested.

Nabiki went upstairs and knocked on Akane's door, "Let me in sis."

"Come in." Akane mumbled.

Nabiki walked in and sat on the bed beside her sister.

"What's up Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"Who let Godzilla in the kitchen?" she teased.

"Very funny Nabiki. I know I suck at cooking." Akane said, mildly agitated.

Nabiki put her arm around her sister, "I'm just teasing you. Look, I need to talk to you about something serious. Okay?"

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"What do you think is going on with Ranma and Ukyo?" Nabiki asked.

Akane frowned, "I don't know."

"Akane, I don't know how to tell you this, and I don't want to start anything. But I seen Ranma and Ukyo leave together in a taxi today."

"Are you joking!?" Akane asked angrily.

"I wouldn't mess with you about this." Nabiki replied.

She pulled out her photograph, "Here, look at this."

Akane looked at it and frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Where could they have went?" Nabiki asked.

"I know..." said Akane with tears forming in her eyes.

"You do?" asked Nabiki.

"Yes." she said. "They went on a date!"

"What!?" Nabiki exclaimed.

"They went on a date. Ranma told me they had been." she replied.

"And you just let him?" Nabiki asked, appalled.

Akane shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, it was our father's idea for us to be engaged not our own."

"Akane, you know as well as I do you want to be engaged to Ranma!" Nabiki said.

Akane blushed and looked down, "Okay, I admit it, I do. But I don't think he feels the same."

"We're going to do something about this!" Nabiki declared.

XXX

Ranma and Ukyo walked home together. They weren't dealing with anymore lunatic taxi drivers. They held hands as they walked, til they got to Nerima that is. Soon, they came to Yuzuki's block and Ukyo slowed down.

"Ranma, I don't feel right staying in the same house as Akane. Not when we're doing this. I'll stay with Yuzuki tonight, okay?"

"Okay, I understand." he replied.

"Pretty soon I'm gonna have to make new living arrangements. But anyways, thanks for such a pleasant evening. I can't wait for next time!" she said and went to Yuzuki's door.

Ranma watched her until she went inside, just in case she wasn't allowed to stay the night. As she went in, she turned and looked at Ranma with those big blue eyes. She smiled and blew him a kiss, then closed the door. That made him smile, he felt pretty good walking home. Little did he know what was in store for him.

Ranma walked through the door and took his shoes off. He walked into the living room, Kasumi, Akane, Nabiki, and Soun were all sitting there. All eyes were on him and the way they were looking at him made him feel uncomfortable. Even Kasumi's eyes had strong disapproval in them.

"Sit down son." Soun said solemnly.

"This doesn't sound good." Ranma thought as he sat down.

"Where did you go today?" Nabiki asked.

"We had to stay and clean the restaurant." Ranma answered.

Akane frowned and looked down. Kasumi put her arm on her shoulder. Nabiki cleared her throat and spoke, "I seen you leave with Ukyo today. Where did you go? You obviously didn't stay and clean."

"Uh oh! This is bad." Ranma thought as sweat began to pour from his brow.

"Just tell the truth." Kasumi told him.

Ranma sighed and looked down. "I might as well just fess up." he thought.

All eyes were on him. He gulped and cleared his throat. "The truth is, we went on a date."

"WHAT!?" Soun exclaimed as he stood to his feet.

"I knew you were up to something the second I saw you! Did you forget about my sister here!? The one you're engaged to!" Nabiki yelled.

"Well, I uh... no..." Ranma stuttered.

"Ranma..." was all Kasumi could say, yet that one hurt the most.

Akane didn't say anything, she wasn't surprised. Ranma had already told her he was dating Ukyo. But still, it hurt.

"I will not allow this in my house! You must break up with Ukyo immediately. Or else... LEAVE!" Soun shouted.

"Father..." Kasumi said.

"Okay." Ranma said.

He went up to his room. He had a decision to make. Ukyo or Akane. It didn't take him long. Ranma packed his bags and walked out the door.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Kasumi asked.

"No, let him make his own decision." Akane replied.

Ranma walked down the street, it was almost dark now.

"Where should I go?" he wondered.

He ended up going to the woods. It was where he always liked to go when he needed to clear his mind. He went deep into the woods and found a cozy spot to build a fire. The fire was warm and soothing, Ranma thought hard about what had just happened.

"I can't believe they threw me out. It's not like I asked Akane to marry me or had a relationship with her. Although part of me wouldn't have minded one. She could be cute when she wanted to. I probably would have went with her, had I not met Ukyo."

Several hours went by and Ranma dozed off, but was awoken by a familiar voice.

"I thought I'd find you here boy." Genma's voice called.

Ranma turned and faced him, he started to speak but stopped.

"I know what happened." Genma stated.

"So I guess we're on the road again. Just like old times, eh pop?" Ranma said.

Genma sat down beside Ranma and said, "Listen son, something important has come up."

"More important than being homeless again?" Ranma asked.

"Yes! Far more! Listen Ranma, it's your mother."

"My mother?" he asked.

"Yes, she's here in Nerima!" Genma said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go see her!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Sit down boy. It isn't as simple as that." Genma told him.

"Why not? Fess up pop! What horrible thing did you do this time?"

"Do you think so little of your father?" Genma asked, feigning hurt.

"Yes" Ranma replied.

"Listen, I know you want to see her. I do too. But there's a problem. When you were a baby and I took you a way on the training trip, I promised I would turn you into a man among men. If I didn't, you and I would commit seppuku!"

"WHAT!?" Ranma exclaimed.

"Ranma," Genma continued, "If she finds out that you turn into a girl and that you dress in a skimpy sexy outfit at your job, we'll have to commit seppuku for sure!"

"You can't be serious! Why in the hell did you make such a stupid promise you idiot!?" he growled.

"Let's go back to China Ranma! It's now or never!" Genma said.

"No!" he replied.

"Do you want to commit seppuku?" Genma asked.

"It's not that, it's just..." he trailed off.

"Well then what are you going to do?" his father asked.

"I'll figure something out." Ranma stated.

XXX

Ukyo lay awake staring at the ceiling, she was unable to sleep because of Yuzuki's snoring.

"How can a cute little girl like that snore like a damn hippopotamus!?" she wondered.

Rolling over and putting a pillow over her head, she wondered to herself, "Does Ranma ever snore?"

XXX

Akane stared out the window, looking at the stars. She hadn't felt this down since her mother passed.

"Maybe I should have tried to stop him. Maybe if I really showed him I wanted him here, I could have convinced him to stay." she thought.

Akane went to bed determined to try to win Ranma back. But it wouldn't be easy!


	9. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma's mother is in town searching for him.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid**

Chapter 9. Mother

The sun rose in Nerima, Dr. Tofu was up early as usual. But today was different from most days, today his patient was Ranma's mother.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as Nodoka woke up.

"I'm ready to see my son now." she said.

"Whoa there, we'll go see him. But first let me take a look at that injury." he said.

"I'm fine doctor, really." she assured him.

"Yeah, you look pretty good. I don't think you hit that pole very hard. But be more careful next time, okay?"

"Yes, I will. Please, take me to see my son now. I haven't seen him in years." she begged.

"Alright, alright. Let me get ready, and then we'll go." Tofu said.

XXX

"Hey Ukyo, make me some of those pancake things you told me about." Yuzuki said.

"Okay Yuzuki, but first I need to see if you have the right ingredients." she said.

Ukyo looked through Yuzuki's cabinets.

"Oh my God Yuzuki! You have some Count Chocula!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"Yeah... Um, I think that's been in there quite a while actually. You might not wanna eat it." Yuzuki replied.

Ukyo checked the expiration date. It read January 19, 2013. After throwing away half the items in the cabinet, Ukyo found the ingredients to make pancakes. Thankfully they weren't expired, but she was still missing one key ingredient.

"Hmmm, you don't have any maple syrup." Ukyo said.

"Well let's go get some!" Yuzuki exclaimed. She was really excited to try pancakes for the first time.

XXX

As usual, Ranma was up before Genma. He wanted to meet his mother, but if what Genma said about having to commit seppuku was true, he needed to figure out a plan. Plus, on top of all that, he needed to find a new place to stay.

"If only Ukyo hadn't lost her place." he thought. "Well, I can't stay at the Cat Café and I wouldn't dream of staying at the Kuno's. I guess I better go talk to Daisuke."

Ranma headed over to Daisuke's house. He had only been there once or twice. Daisuke's father worked out of town and he was an only child. His mother's name was Sakiko. Ranma walked up and rang the doorbell.

"Ding! Diddity ding! Diddity ding! Diddity ding dong!" the newly installed doorbell rang.

"Oh Ranma, it's you. Come on in. I'll go get Daisuke." Sakiko said upon answering the door.

Seeing someone else's mother made Ranma sad. He wanted to see his own, which reminded him of Akane, who had lost her mother at a young age.

"That must have hurt her so much." he thought.

"Get your sorry ass out of bed you lazy idiot!" Ranma heard from upstairs.

A groggy Daisuke came down still dressed in his pajamas, "Oh, hey Ranma. What's up?"

"Well," he started, "I kind of got kicked out of the Tendo's house."

"What!? How come?" Daisuke asked.

Ranma explained to them what happened.

"I'm glad to see you've started to take a healthy interest in females." Sakiko said. "Daisuke here hasn't brought home a single girl! I'm starting to worry he's gay."

"Mom!" Daisuke groaned.

"Oh, my poor boy. What ever happened to you?" she sobbed in an overly dramatic fashion. "If only you would take an interest in girls!"

"Come on Ranma, let's go up to my room. Away from her!" Daisuke said stomping up the stairs.

The walls in Daisuke's room were covered with posters of women in bikinis. He also had eleven lava lamps, each different colors. Daisuke sat down at his computer, quickly clicking off what he had been viewing earlier.

"What was that?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing! So, anyways, you need a place to crash for a couple of days pal?" he asked.

"Yeah, it would be a big help." Ranma replied.

"Fine, you can stay here." Daisuke told him.

"Really?" Ranma asked. "Thanks! You're a real pal."

"On one condition..." Daisuke added.

"And that would be?" Ranma asked with narrowed eyes.

"Change into a girl and pretend to be my girlfriend in front of my mom so she won't think I'm gay!" Daisuke begged.

"HELL NO! What the hell is wrong with you dude!?" Ranma shouted.

"Come on! You don't have to do anything! Just walk in with me so she'll see me with a girl. Please?" he begged again.

"Okay, but don't you DARE ask me to do anything further or I'll"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Daisuke said on the verge of weeping.

Ranma sighed, "Should've went to Hiroshi's house."

XXX

Tofu and Nodoka walked to the front door and rang the bell of the Tendo household.

"Coming!" Kasumi called as she came and opened the door.

"Oh, Dr. Tofu." she said.

At the sight of Kasumi, Tofu immediately began acting crazy and did the macarena dance.

"Dr. Tofu, who is your friend here?" she asked.

"This is the Queen of Sheba my dear goldfish." he answered, still doing the macarena.

"Um, what happened to him?" Nodoka asked.

Nabiki heard Kasumi say Tofu's name and knowing he would fall to pieces, ran to go defuse the situation.

"Please come in ma'am." she said, leading Nodoka into the house.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout." Tofu sang as he ran away.

"Goodbye. See you sometime soon Dr. Tofu." Kasumi said cheerfully as she waved to him.

She returned to the house where Akane, Nabiki, and their father were sitting.

"So tell us, who do we have the honor of welcoming as a guest in our house today?" Soun asked.

The woman bowed, "Thank you. My name is Nodoka. Nodoka Saotome. I'm Ranma Saotome's mother. I was told by the doctor that he lives here."

Everyone's eyes got big and a look of panic shot across their faces.

Soun cleared his throat, "Um well, yes. He did live here. Until..."

"You mean he isn't here!?" she interjected.

"Well no! No, that's not what I meant at all!" Soun assured her.

"So he does live here?" she asked relieved.

"Well, something like that." he answered.

"So where is he? Can I see him now? I haven't seen him since he was a baby." she asked excitedly.

Everyone exchanged looks with each other, unsure of what to do.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. "Where is my son?"

"Um, well you see." Soun said.

"He went on a training trip with his father!" Nabiki exclaimed, thinking quickly.

"Yes! That's it! They went on a training trip together." Soun agreed.

Nodoka frowned. "Oh I see. I so wanted to see him today."

The girls felt sorry for her, so they huddled together and made a plan.

"Let's split up and go look for Ranma." Kasumi said. The others agreed and they went out looking for him.

"We're going out now, bye father!" Nabiki called as they ran out the door.

"Girls, wait! I..." he called out, but they were already gone.

XXX

"Okay Ranma, just act like you're leaving to go get something in town. Then come back in your girl form and ask for me. Okay, that's all you've got to do." Daisuke said.

"You owe me big time for this and you best not ever tell anyone or else!" Ranma warned him.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed. Besides, it wouldn't look good for me either ya know." Daisuke reminded him.

So, Ranma feigned going into town and changed into a girl. He waited a little while then came back and rang the doorbell.

"Ding! Diddity ding! Diddity ding! Diddity ding dong!" said the doorbell.

"Coming!" Sakiko called.

"What a weird doorbell." Ranma thought.

When Daisuke's mother opened the door, her jaw dropped. A little redheaded bombshell was standing there.

"Can I see Daisuke please?" Ranma asked in a cutesy voice.

"Oh my goodness yes!" she exclaimed and ran full speed upstairs tripping and falling.

"Daisuke! Get your absolute best clothes on, brush your teeth and for God's sake, pluck those damn nose hairs! We have a special guest!" she yelled.

Ranma sighed, "How do I always end up in these kind of situations?"

Ranma waited a while, finally Daisuke came down dressed in a tux. Ranma wanted to groan but he needed a place to stay and he had agreed to do this. So, he put his best smile on and acted happy to see him.

"You two have fun now." Sakiko said.

"Well, since we're out, and we have to stay out a while, why don't we head to the park?" Daisuke suggested.

"Okay, but don't you dare tell anyone you're out with me on a date or anything! Got that?" Ranma warned.

"Don't worry, we'll probably just run into people from school anyways." Daisuke assured him.

XXX

"Where could Ranma be?" Akane wondered. She knew it would hurt to see him again, but she had to find him for his mother's sake. She, like the other Tendo sisters, couldn't bear the thought of a mother and child separated. Like they were.

Akane decided to go up into the woods where she knew Ranma liked to go. She found his usual spot but Ranma wasn't there, instead it was Genma.

"Oh, Mr. Saotome." she said.

"Hello Akane." he said glumly.

"Where's Ranma?" she asked.

"I don't know. He took off while I was sleeping. We're probably going to leave town soon." he replied.

"Oh no, you can't! Your wife, his mother, she came to the house looking for him today." Akane said.

"Yes, I'm aware." Genma replied.

"Well if you know, then why haven't you went to see her yet!?" Akane growled.

"Well you see, when I took Ranma away as a child, I promised I would turn him into a man among men. If I did not, Ranma and I were both to commit seppuku." Genma replied solemnly.

"You can't be serious." Akane groaned.

"Yes, and with Ranma a girl half the time and working at his job as a girl, wearing a skimpy outfit no less! We'll have to commit seppuku for sure!" Genma sobbed.

"But you can't just avoid her. Besides, I'm sure she won't make you commit seppuku." Akane said.

"Oh no, she's deadly serious about it." Genma warned.

Akane sighed and went back to searching for Ranma.

"Can he really be telling the truth? Seppuku?" she wondered.

XXX

"These are delicious! I love 'em!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Ukyo replied.

"And this maple syrup stuff. So good." Yuzuki said.

"I know, I'd never heard of it before. Apparently it's a popular breakfast item in America." Ukyo added.

"So, what are we doing today?" Ukyo asked.

"Let's go to the park!" Yuzuki suggested.

XXX

Akane met back up with Nabiki and Kasumi.

"Any sign of him?" Nabiki asked.

"No, not yet." Kasumi replied.

"I found Genma." Akane said.

"You did? Did he say where Ranma went?" Nabiki asked.

"He didn't know. But listen, he told me that he made a promise to Ranma's mom that if Ranma wasn't a man among men, he and Ranma would both commit seppuku!" Akane said.

"Well, Ranma is pretty manly if I do say so myself." Kasumi replied.

"Yeah, except for turning into a girl and working at a restaurant in a skimpy outfit that flashes his pink panties." Nabiki added.

"Surely she wouldn't make her own son kill himself." Kasumi asked, "Would she?"

"We've got to ask her." Akane said.

The three girls walked into the living room where Nodoka was. As soon as she saw them she rushed up to them.

"Is he back yet?" she asked hopefully.

They shook their heads and she frowned. Akane stepped forward and spoke to her.

"Mrs. Saotome, Mr. Saotome told me something. He said that if he didn't make Ranma a man among men, you'd force them to commit seppuku. Surely that's not true, is it?" she asked.

"Oh yes! Absolutely! I made a solemn promise and I intend to keep it no matter what! If Ranma isn't a man among men, him and Genma both die!" Nodoka assured her.

The Tendo girls exchanged shocked looks and then went into another room to talk.

"I can't believe she's serious about this!" Akane exclaimed.

"Oh no, what should we do?" Kasumi asked, very worried.

"Let's lie to her!" Nabiki suggested.

Akane and Kasumi glared at her.

"Hey, it was just an idea people!" she retorted.

XXX

Ranma and Daisuke were walking along in the park, when suddenly, they ran into Ukyo and Yuzuki.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Yuzuki asked.

"Just strollin' through the park hot stuff." Daisuke answered.

"Ukyo, I need to talk to you about something, alone." Ranma said.

"Sure, Ranchan. What's up?" she asked as they walked away from the other two.

"I got thrown out." he said.

"What!?" she exclaimed, "How come?"

"Nabiki saw us leave together. The whole family confronted me about it, so I just went ahead and told them the truth. Soun told me to either break up with you or leave. So I left." he said.

"Ranma." she said hugging him.

He didn't say anything, he just embraced her.

"What will you do now? Where will you stay?" she asked.

"Well I'm staying with Daisuke the next few days. After that, I have no idea. But I'll figure something out. So don't worry, okay?" he replied.

"How can I not worry?" she asked.

"Things will work out, they always do." he assured her.

Meanwhile, Sakiko was making dinner.

"Oh no. I'm all out of salt. I'll have to run into town and get some real quick." she said.

XXX

In the meantime, the Tendo girls had returned to searching for Ranma.

"Where could that boy be?" Nabiki wondered. She was really beginning to regret her decision to tell Akane she had seen Ranma and Ukyo together.

"Did I make the right decision?" she wondered.

Akane went to look for Ranma under the bridge. But he wasn't around.

"That's odd. This is one of his favorite spots." she thought.

Then she began to panic and wondered, "Surely he didn't leave town? But where would he go if he did?"

Dr. Tofu was just starting to calm down when Kasumi walked past him on her search for Ranma. As soon as he saw her, he went to pieces again. He ran into the nearest restaurant, yanked the table-cloth off, tied it around his neck like a cape and took off running yelling, "El Boquerone Hombre rides again!"

"That silly Tofu." Kasumi giggled.

XXX

Ranma, Ukyo, Yuzuki, and Daisuke were walking along chatting with each other, when they ran into Daisuke's mom Sakiko.

"Oh my! Daisuke, are you seeing all three of these lovely ladies!?" she asked excitedly.

"No!" both Ukyo and Yuzuki exclaimed.

"Oh, so just the redhead then?" she asked.

"Mom! Can you not embarrass me?" Daisuke groaned.

"Oh okay sweetie. I'll be on my way now. Have fun with your girlfriend." she said walking off.

"What the hell Ranma!?" Ukyo asked.

"Well..." he said, putting his hand behind his head and laughing.

"Well?" she asked again sternly.

"Well you see," Daisuke started, "I hadn't brought home a girl yet, and..."

"You went for the next best thing and chose Ranma!? You sicko!" Yuzuki interjected.

"NO!" he yelled then continued, "Now if I may FINISH! Since I hadn't brought a girl home, mom was worried I was gay, so..."

"Are you? It's okay if you are, I accept you." Yuzuki said.

Daisuke glared at her.

"Okay okay. I'll let you finish." she said.

"Ahem. Since I hadn't brought a girl home yet, my mom was worried I was gay and since Ranma needed a place to stay, I asked if he could pretend to be a girl asking me out so my mom would get off my back." he said.

"Why didn't you ask me? I'd have done it for you." Yuzuki said.

"Really?" Daisuke asked excitedly.

"Sure." she said. "As long as it was for pretend."

"Oh." he frowned, disappointed.

After walking together for a while they split up and went back home. As they were walking home, Ukyo turned to Yuzuki and said, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? Who?" she asked, flustered.

"Daisuke."

"Are you crazy!? No way I'd ever like that loser!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"No, I can tell. You're not like me though, you're more like Akane." Ukyo said.

"You've totally lost it Ukyo. I have no feelings for him at all! None!"

"Whatever you say Yuzuki." she replied smiling.

As he and Ranma were walking home, Ranma turned to Daisuke and said, "You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't stand a chance in hell with her. It's hopeless." he despaired.

Ranma wanted to give his friend some advice, but he couldn't think of any. Girls just seemed naturally attracted to him. Guys too, much to his dismay.

XXX

The Tendo girl trio met back up.

"No sign of him?" Nabiki asked.

"None." Akane frowned.

"I'm sorry Akane, I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Kasumi said.

"But what about Mrs. Saotome?" she asked.

"I think we should tell her the truth." Kasumi stated.

"But Kasumi, you heard what she said. She's serious about seppuku. We can't tell her the truth!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"Not about that, but about Ranma leaving. So she knows he no longer lives here." she answered.

The girls talked it over with their father and it was agreed. They would tell her about Ranma and Ukyo and that he was no longer staying there. Also, that they did not know his current whereabouts.

"Oh, I see." she said after they informed her. "I'm sorry to hear that my son conducted himself in such a manner, breaking his engagement. I should have known not to leave him solely in the hands of that Genma."

She got up to leave, turning and saying, "Well, thank you for your time and for telling me the truth. I'll continue my search now."

None of the Tendos were sure what to say to her, so they just let her go. Akane became even more determined to find Ranma.

"We need to get Ranma back." she declared. "Even if it's just so he can meet his mother."

XXX

The next morning came and it was back to school. It was a lonely walk for Akane. Nabiki was with her, but she missed Ranma.

"You don't know what you have until it's gone, eh sis?" she asked.

"I wish you hadn't said anything. I wouldn't mind him going for Ukyo, as long as... as long as he was still here with me. As long as he was with me I could fight for him." Akane said.

"I know, I'm sorry sis." Nabiki said hugging her tight.

"I know, thanks!" Akane replied hugging her back.

"And don't you dare tell anyone about me hugging you, got it?" Nabiki added.

"Right right, my lips are sealed. So don't worry." she assured her.

Meanwhile, Ukyo and Yuzuki were also on their way.

"Why don't you go talk to him today?" Ukyo suggested.

"Talk to who?" Yuzuki asked.

"You know, Daisuke." she replied.

"I told you, I'm not interested in that loser!" Yuzuki said angrily.

Ukyo smiled and they walked on. Meanwhile...

"Come on Ranma, we're gonna be late!" Daisuke said impatiently.

"Coming!" he yelled and ran down the stairs.

They barely made it to class as the bell rang.

"Damnit Ranma! Next time I'm leaving without you." Daisuke said.

"Sorry." he replied. Ranma had actually been late on purpose to avoid talking to anyone. Especially one person in particular, Akane.

During class, Akane kept staring at Ranma. Even though it hurt to look at him, she just couldn't stop. He tried to ignore her, it seemed like things were over between them. Over before they had really even began.

Ukyo stared at Ranma like she always did. But she also noticed Akane staring too. She didn't like it, but she wasn't worried about it too much. She hated that Ranma had been kicked out, but honestly it was very good for her because it got Ranma away from her strongest rival. She didn't worry about Shampoo or Kodachi, Ranma showed no interest in them. But he did show interest in Akane, even if only a little.

Daisuke stared at Yuzuki's butt. He didn't know it, but she was actually positioning herself just so that he could stare at her. The truth is she wanted him to stare, but she'd never admit that.

Ranma tried not to stare at anyone, but he did shoot glances at Ukyo every now and then. Yuka and Sayuri were watching Ranma and Akane carefully. Hiroshi stared at every girl.

Lunchtime came and everyone broke up into their little groups. Ukyo and Yuzuki, Akane with Yuka and Sayuri, Ranma with Hiroshi and Daisuke, and Gosunkugi with nobody.

"Come on, go talk to him!" Ukyo said.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I have no interest in that loser!" Yuzuki told her.

Ukyo squinted her eyes at her, "I can tell that you try to get him to stare at you."

"What? But how?" she asked.

"I do the same thing with Ranma, so does Akane." Ukyo replied.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school grounds.

"Akane, did something happen between you and Ranma?" Sayuri asked.

"No." Akane mumbled.

"You sure? You seem down." Yuka said.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said.

"I need to talk to Ranma about his mom." Akane thought. While he was talking with Hiroshi and Daisuke, she went to him and asked to talk to him alone.

"Hey, do you see what I see Ukyo?" Yuzuki asked.

"Uh oh, Akane's talking with Ranma alone. That can't be good. She must be trying to win him back." she said.

"Ranma, I..." Akane began. "Look, there's something important I need to tell you."

"What is it Akane?" he asked as his heart started pounding.

"Why do I feel this way?" he asked himself.

"Ranma, it's your mother. She came by our house yesterday looking for you. We went out looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere. She really wanted to see you."

"I know, but I can't. I know it seems cruel, but I have my reasons." he replied.

"I know Ranma. Mr. Saotome told me about the seppuku thing. But still, you could at least talk to her for a few moments, at least let her see you. Not everyone can see their mothers you know." she said as tears ran down her face.

"She's crying, she must really want him back bad." Yuka commented to Sayuri. Yuzuki said the same to Ukyo.

"Go Akane!" Sayuri cheered in her head.

What Ranma did next shocked the eavesdroppers and onlookers alike. He embraced Akane in a hug and held her. But before anyone could say anything, the bell rang and the mad dash to return to class on time began. Ukyo wasn't very happy with what she had just seen, Sayuri and Yuka were both excited about it. Akane couldn't be happy about it, she missed her mother too much. Ranma missed his mother too.

XXX

After school, Ukyo and Ranma walked to work together. Ukyo was hesitant to say anything to Ranma, but then finally asked him, "Ranma honey, what's the deal with you hugging Akane?"

"The other day my mother showed up. I haven't seen her since I was a baby. I don't even remember her." he said.

"Well go talk to her! I'm sure me and Konatsu can handle it today. We'll cover for you." she told him.

"Well you see, there's a problem. When my father took me away to go training, he promised her that he would make me a man among men. That, or we'd have to commit seppuku."

"I think you're incredibly manly Ranchan." she said.

"But I turn into a girl and am working a job as one." he said.

"Do you really think that she'd make her own son commit seppuku over a dumb curse?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't know. But I think so." he said solemnly.

Ukyo frowned, "I see. I don't know what to tell you then."

"Akane told me to go see her anyways, even if it's just for a few minutes. She lost her mother when she was very young, that's why she started crying and also why I hugged her." he said.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry Ranchan, I was jealous earlier but I shouldn't have been." Ukyo said.

Ranma stopped and hugged her. "It's okay Ucchan, I'd be jealous of you hugging someone too."

It was another hectic day at Okonomiyaki Miyaki's. The restaurant attracted a lot of wild characters with even wilder appetites.

"I'll have one with squid, turnips, and bull's testicles!" a man shouted.

"Bull's testicles! How gross!" Ukyo exclaimed in disgust.

"Is there anything you don't serve here Konatsu?" Ranma asked.

"Miyaki keeps around a jar of everything. You never know what a customer will want." Konatsu replied.

Ukyo jumped and tossed the squid, turnip, and bull testicle okonomiyaki. When she flung it, one of the testicles went flying off and landed on a woman's plate. The woman screamed at the top of her lungs and fainted. Her husband picked up her plate and flung it at the man who ordered the putrid okonomiyaki.

"You bastard! Do you kiss your wife after eating that crap!?" the husband exclaimed.

The other man replied by pulling down his pants and mooning him, to which the woman's husband replied by kicking him and knocking him to the ground.

"Yow!!!" the man hollered in pain.

The woman's husband then turned to Ukyo, "You! You were the one who threw it wrong! You're gonna pay!"

The man charged toward Ukyo, but then Ranma jumped in front of him and said, "One step closer toward her and I'll jam this jar of testicles straight down your throat you son of a bitch!"

"Ranma..." Ukyo gasped, shocked by his unusual display of aggression.

"I've never seen her like this!" Konatsu commented.

The angry man backed down and left with his tail tucked between his legs. Ranma turned toward the other man and shouted, "Get lost!"

The restaurant was silent after that, until Ukyo said, "Thanks Ranchan."

"You're welcome Ucchan. You know I'll protect you." he replied.

"Aww, how sweet you two are!" Konatsu said, causing them both to blush.

The rest of the day was uneventful, or at least as uneventful as it can get working at Okonomiyaki Miyaki's!

"Whew! Today was rough." Ukyo said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"You guys handled yourselves well today." Konatsu said.

"Isn't there something you can do about these rowdy customers?" Ranma asked.

"Sorry, Miyaki makes the rules here." Konatsu replied.

XXX

"Akane, your bangs are starting to get in your eyes. Would you like me to trim your hair for you?" asked Kasumi.

"No, I think I'll grow my hair back out." she replied.

Akane went upstairs and viewed herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Maybe Ranma will like it if my hair is long again. Maybe Nabiki can help me figure out another style too." she thought to herself smiling.

XXX

Nodoka walked down the street crestfallen, she had really hoped to find Ranma. As she was walking, she came to the construction site of a hot springs resort. Without paying attention, she accidentally moved the lever that controlled the water causing it to explode, shooting hot water everywhere. At just the precise time this was happening, Ranma was walking by the same construction site, and leapt into the air and caught her.

"I've got ya!" he said landing on the ground with her in his arms.

"Oh my! Thank you young man!" Nodoka said as he sat her back on her feet.

Nodoka stared at this young man, something about him seemed familiar. Ranma felt it too as he stared back.

"Young man, what is your name?" she asked.

"Its Ranma." he replied, "Ranma Saotome."

Nodoka's eyes grew very large and filled with tears. She grabbed him tight and squeezed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Ranma, it's me! Your mother Nodoka! I've missed you so badly!" she exclaimed.

"Mother? Is it really you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, your father is Genma right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah." Ranma couldn't believe his father was actually married to such a beautiful woman. How did he pull it off?

"I can't believe I finally found you! We have so much to catch up on!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh no!" Ranma thought, "The curse! If she finds out.... Seppuku!"

"What should I do!?" Ranma panicked as Nodoka took him by the hand and led him back to her house.

When they got to her home, she immediately began cooking dinner. "I hope you're hungry!"

"Wow!" thought Ranma when she brought the food to him, "Her cooking is fantastic! She's the only person I know of who cooks better than Kasumi! Maybe she could teach Akane to cook... NAH!"

"We have so much to catch up on! Tell me, how are your grades?" asked Nodoka.

"Uh oh." thought Ranma, "Well you know, they're..."

"You're not failing are you?" she asked sternly.

"Nope! I have straight D's!" bragged Ranma.

Nodoka fell over nearly fainting. Ranma rushed to grab her.

"Mom! What's wrong?"

"Such... terrible... grades..." she whispered, a large sweat drop appeared on Ranma's head.

After she recovered, Nodoka said, "Well, we will certainly have to work on those grades of yours! But I won't hold it against you. Its to be expected after all, having left you in Genma's hands."

"Sorry, but at least he did train me well in martial arts!" Ranma said.

"Yes, I would like to see your skills." Nodoka said enthusiastically.

"I really need to think of a way out of here, before something bad happens!" Ranma thought.

Ranma clasped his mother's hands and said, "Mother, I know it has been a long time, but I really need to go on one last training trip with father. Then we can catch up on everything."

With that, Ranma left, and he had only one thing on his mind. Going back to China.

XXX

All this talk of mothers reminded Ukyo of how long it had been since she had seen her own mother.

"How long has it been?" she wondered aloud on her way to Yuzuki's.

That night, Ukyo decided to write her mother a letter.

Dear mother,

How have you been? It's been a long time since I've talked to you or father. I've been doing a lot better recently, for the most part. Ranma finally asked me out, with a little help from Yuzuki of course! Things are going good between us, although I can tell Ranma isn't completely over Akane yet. But I've been dealing with that since the day I got here. I also won the Martial Arts Bouquet Catching Tournament!

The only bad news is that I lost my restaurant. I made a big mistake and wagered it in a contest against a competing okonomiyaki restaurant and lost. But now me and Ranma are working together at another restaurant so I don't mind it a whole lot, although there are some aspects of the restaurant's style that I could do without! Anyways, hope to hear from you soon. I miss you.

Love,

Ukyo

 


	10. Trip to China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma, Genma, and Ukyo go to China together.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid**

Chapter 10. Trip to China.

Ranma woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?"

He stuck his head outside the tent, there was Genma sitting beside the fire.

"Morning boy." he said.

"Um... Where are we?" Ranma asked.

"What a silly question. We're in Nerima, of course!" answered Genma.

"What!?" Ranma exclaimed. "But what about Yoyoma and the panties and the Dragon God King Wizard Kung-Fu master artifacts?"

"What nonsense are you going on about?" Genma asked.

"We flew to China using a magical talking feather." stated Ranma.

Genma put his hand on Ranma's forehead. "Nope, temperature is fine."

Ranma smacked his hand away. "What're you doing?"

He looked around. This place was familiar to him. It was Nerima forest!

"So it was all just a dream?" he asked. "But it seemed so real."

"What are you babbling about boy?" asked his father.

Ranma smiled, "I dreamed you took me to see another master more powerful than Happosai and that I had to steal panties from all the girls so he'd take us to China on a magic feather."

"That's the stupidest load of crap I've ever heard in my entire life!" Genma exclaimed.

"Well anyways," Ranma said, "I've made up my mind to go back to China. I want rid of this curse. I didn't tell you but I got some money when I was attacked by a penguin at the zoo. Not to mention what I made working at Miyaki's. It's enough to get us to China and back."

"I know." Genma replied. "I was the panda there that day."

"What!?" Ranma exclaimed. "What the heck were you doing at the zoo!?"

Genma closed his eyes and replied, "I was hungry."

"Well whatever, we should go ahead and get ready for the trip." said Ranma.

XXX

After school the next day.

Ranma and Ukyo walked to work much slower than usual.

"What is it Ranchan?" she asked.

He hesitated, then said, "Today will probably be my last day working here."

"What!? Why?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm quitting." he replied.

"Well there must be a reason." Ukyo said. "If we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, we need to talk about these things. Come on Ranchan, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Ranma sighed, "Well, as you know, my mother is back but I can't spend time with her because if she finds out about my curse."

"Seppuku." Ukyo said solemnly.

"Anyways," Ranma continued, "Between being attacked by a hungry penguin and working at this madhouse, I actually have just enough money to get me and pop to China and back without swimming."

"Take me with you!" said Ukyo.

"What!? No way! It's too dangerous!" he said.

"I'm not a little girl! I'm a martial artist." Ukyo replied indignantly.

"I know that." Ranma said, "But I don't want anything to happen to you. Jusenkyo is way out in the wilderness. Besides, what if you fell in one of the cursed springs?"

Ukyo narrowed her eyes at Ranma. "If I fell in one of the springs I'd jump in the spring that cured me before leaving!"

"Oh right, why didn't I think of that?" Ranma said with a little embarrassment. "But still, it's too danger-"

"I'm going." Ukyo said cutting him off.

"But-"

"I'm going." she said folding her arms.

This was the first real disagreement the two had had with each other, but there wasn't time for them to dwell on it. They had work to do.

"Hey Ukyo! Hey Ranma!" Konatsu said happily as they walked in.

"Hey Konatsu." both replied.

"Ready to get to work?" Konatsu asked.

"Listen," Ukyo started, "Today will be our last day working here with you."

"What!? But why?" Konatsu asked sadly. "It's been so much fun having you guys as coworkers. I will really miss you!"

"Yes, but Ranma's going to China to heal his curse and I'm going with him. Konatsu, why don't you try applying for work somewhere else? With your work ethic, I know someone would hire you! Then you could get decent pay and eat human food. Instead of being Miyaki's slave."

Konatsu frowned and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Ukyo asked.

"Actually," Konatsu replied, "I have a reason to work for Miyaki for so little."

"What is it?" Ukyo asked.

Konatsu hesitated, then said, "I've never told anyone this before, but I feel safe telling you two since Ranma is the same as I am."

"The same as you are?" asked a perplexed Ranma.

Konatsu continued, "Even though I dress and act like a girl, the truth is, I was born a boy."

"What!?" Ranma and Ukyo both exclaimed in shock.

"Hey, wait a minute." said Ranma. "I am a guy. I just transform into a girl when splashed with water!"

"Oh Ranma." said Konatsu. "You don't have to lie to me. You can admit you're transgendered to me!"

"But I'm not! Why the heck do you think I'm going all the way to China!?" he asked.

Ukyo came with a glass of water. "Konatsu, put your hands on Ranma's chest."

"Um, okay." Konatsu said feeling Ranma's chest.

"Okay, here it goes." Ukyo said as she dumped the cold water on Ranma's head.

"Oh my goodness!" Konatsu exclaimed as Ranma's breasts expanded in his hands.

"See now Konatsu?" he asked. "This is why I'm going to China!"

"Why on earth would you want to get rid of such a wonderful blessing!?" exclaimed Konatsu.

"You can't be serious?" said Ranma.

"Yes," replied Konatsu. "I am."

"So that still doesn't explain why you work for Miyaki." said Ukyo.

"Miyaki's father is a surgeon. She promised me that if I was her slave for seven years, she would get him to do the operation for me."

"Do you actually trust her to live up to her word?" Ukyo asked.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Konatsu.

"Hmm. I guess not." said Ukyo.

"Oh no!" Konatsu exclaimed. "We were supposed to start working ten minutes ago!"

There was total chaos! Shattered plates, bloodied noses, broken bones, and crazy toppings! In other words, a typical workday at Okonomiyaki Miyaki's!

"So is this really going to be your last day here?" Konatsu asked at the end of the shift.

"Yes." they both replied.

"I'll miss you." Konatsu said starting to tear up.

"Don't worry, we'll come visit you. I'll bring pancakes too!" said Ukyo.

They both hugged Konatsu and left.

XXX

After cashing in their final checks from Okonomiyaki Miyaki's, Ranma and Ukyo discussed going to China.

"I'd still rather you didn't go" said Ranma.

"I'm going." said Ukyo, "If we are going to be serious about our relationship we need to start doing things as a team."

"I don't want to have to worry about you the whole time." Ranma replied.

"You don't Ranchan. Besides, I'm worried about you. Last time you went to China you got cursed to switch genders and had a deadly amazon hunting your head! I don't want anything else bad to happen to you. Okay?"

Ranma paused for a moment, then smiled and said, "Okay, you can go then."

XXX

Later at Yuzuki's.

"Ukyo! You can't seriously go to China!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"I've traveled to lots of places Yuzuki." she replied.

"But I'll be lonely!" cried Yuzuki. "Who will I have to talk to at lunch?"

"You could go talk to Daisuke." suggested Ukyo.

Yuzuki folded her arms, "I'd rather be alone."

XXX

The next morning Yuzuki came in with the mail.

"Hey Ukyo, there's a letter for you."

"Really? Let me see." she said.

Ukyo opened it up. It was a reply from her mother.

Dear Ukyo,

So glad to finally hear from you! You really shouldn't wait so long to write back to us you know. Your father and I have been doing well, despite our children being away from home. I'm glad to hear things are working out with Ranma, but be careful. He might be like that rascal Genma! If you need any advice feel free to ask. I'd lecture you about being more cautious with something as important as a restaurant, but your father lost his fair share of restaurants and carts. Be sure to come visit us sometime soon or we'll have to come to Nerima ourselves!

Love,

Mom

Ukyo's eyes teared up a little.

"Ukyo! What's wrong?" Yuzuki asked.

"Nothing." she said.

Yuzuki sat down beside her. "It must be something. Tell me."

"I just haven't seen my family in a long time. I miss them." Ukyo said starting to cry.

"Why don't you go visit them then?" asked Yuzuki.

"Because..."

"Becuase why?" she asked.

"There's just a lot of complications with visiting them." Ukyo said.

Yuzuki put her arm around her, "Ukyo, I won't press you on it, but if something is bothering you you should tell me. You know I'll always listen to you."

"Thanks Yuzuki, you're a true friend." she said. "The truth is, and promise you'll keep it a secret?"

"You can count on me, my lips are sealed."

Ukyo looked down, "I've loved Ranma since the day I met him. I never dreamed of being with anyone else. But there were many years where it seemed hopeless and like I'd never find him. Even after I found him it still seemed hopeless with him engaged to another girl and even living with her. But no matter what I never gave up on him. He's the one for me, I know it. That's why I'm going to China. I can't bear to be separated from him. But my dad doesn't understand. Even though Ranma is the complete opposite of his father, because Genma stole the cart and never tried to live up to his end of the bargain, my dad has a very negative view of the Saotome family."

"Oh I see." said Yuzuki. "But I'm sure he would change his mind if he met Ranma and seen how he really is!"

Ukyo shook her head, "No, he's extremely stubborn. Also, and this is the part you must keep secret, my dad has picked me out another fiancé."

"What!? Another fiancé!" Yuzuki said in shock.

"Yes." replied Ukyo. "But I refuse to be with anyone other than Ranma. He's my only fiancé."

"Have you met the other guy?" Yuzuki asked.

"Yes." Ukyo said her voice cracking a little.

"What was he like?"

"He was my first kiss." she answered.

"What!? Really?" Yuzuki asked even more shocked.

"It was when we were fifteen. My dad introduced us. At that point, I was almost ready to give up on Ranchan. All hope seemed lost. So when my dad brought a handsome young guy over, I was almost ready to fall for him."

"So why didn't you?" Yuzuki asked curiously.

Ukyo smiled, "My mother is an exceptional okonomiyaki chef. Better than me, better than my father even! Her restaurant gets customers from all over Japan. She knew how much I loved Ranma, so she would always ask around to see if anyone had heard of a Ranma or Genma Saotome. One day she finally got a tip. As soon as she told me I went looking for him. That's how I ended up coming here to Nerima."

"Wow." said Yuzuki. "But hey, that still doesn't tell me about how you ended up kissing the guy! How'd it happen?"

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"What's the difference?" asked Yuzuki.

"I stood still, I didn't lean in. I didn't lean away because part of me wanted it. But I still didn't lean in." she answered.

"What else did he do?" Yuzuki asked more curious than ever. "You can tell me, I'll keep your secrets."

"Nothing!" Ukyo said. "A peck on the lips and that's as far as it went!"

"That's not exciting at all!" Yuzuki complained.

Ukyo frowned, "It still hurts. I feel like I betrayed Ranma."

"What!?" Yuzuki yelled, "That's crazy talk! So what if you kissed another guy!"

"He kissed me!" Ukyo interjected.

"Same difference!" Yuzuki said continuing. "It was before you even came here, you hadn't seen Ranma in years. Besides, he lived with another girl for a year. Who knows what went on between them! You shouldn't feel guilty at all Ukyo!"

"But I do." she said quietly.

Yuzuki hugged her. "You crazy girl, what am I gonna do with you."

"If my dad comes back I know he'll try to force me to leave Ranma, but I won't! I want to see my family, but I just can't deal with all that right now." she said on the verge of crying.

"Hey, it's my place." Yuzuki said. "If they visit and then try to tell you who to marry I'll tell them to leave! They'll have no choice but to so don't worry about a thing okay?"

"Thanks Yuzuki." Ukyo said hugging her back. "I'm glad I have a friend like you."

"So am I." she replied.

XXX

Ranma lay awake on the floor at Daisuke's house.

"Soon I'll be rid of this curse." he thought. "Then I can finally see you mother, as a man."

He smiled and went to sleep.

XXX

D-Day. Finally the day had arrived for Ranma to go to China.

"Alright Ranma." said Genma. "Let's get ready and go."

"Wait a minute, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it boy?" Genma asked.

"Well um... You see, Ukyo is kind of-" he stumbled with the words.

"Kind of what? You're not making any sense." Genma said.

Ranma sighed, "She is kind of... coming along."

"What!?" Genma growled. "What the heck are you thinking!? Bringing a girl along?"

"It wasn't my idea!" Ranma argued. "I tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted. Besides, she's a martial artist. It'll be fine."

"This is supposed to be a manly man's trip! With men and manliness. We don't need no stinkin' girl around!" Genma complained.

"Ranma honey!" Ukyo called as she ran up to him. "I packed lunch for you!"

"Lunch!" Genma said. "Oh Ukyo! We're so glad that you're coming with us! I can't imagine the trip without you!"

Ranma rolled his eyes and sighed, "Typical pop."

"Wow, I've never been to an airport before. This is exciting!" she said when they arrived.

"Neither have we." replied Ranma.

"Hey! Watch where you're touching buster!" Ukyo snapped as the security guard patted her down.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't bring that on the plane." one of the worker said of her giant spatula. She had to call Yuzuki to come take it back.

"I can't believe they wouldn't let me take my spatula! It's a spatula!" she complained while they waited to board the plane.

On the plane...

Fortunately, Ranma and Ukyo were able to sit together and enjoyed the flight. Genma on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He was seated next to a fat man with bad gas who had just ate at Waco Bell before getting on board. The man in front of him was reclining back too far and the woman behind had a crying baby.

"Why Buddha why?" he cried.

Ukyo held Ranma's hand, he squeezed her's gently.

"This is almost romantic. Don't ya think Ranchan?" she asked.

"Yeah, except for fifty other people aboard." he remarked.

"Waaaaaah!! Waaaaaah!!" screamed the baby right beside Genma's ear.

The man in the seat ahead reclined back even further. Genma tried to take a deep breath to relax. But instead he smelt the noxious fumes coming from the man next to him.

"Wow Ranma, we're above the clouds now!" Ukyo exclaimed.

He didn't respond so she looked over. He was fast asleep. Ukyo smiled. "He's so cute."

The fat man beside Genma farted again which made the baby cry even harder. But on the bright side, the man in front of him pushed his seat back up.

Ranma's head fell over on Ukyo's shoulder. She leaned her head on his.

"This is nice. I wish we could just stay like this." she thought.

"Attention! We will be landing soon!" the captain announced over the loudspeaker.

"Bullcrap!" Ukyo yelled.

"Fresh air!" Genma exclaimed as they got off the plane.

Jusenkyo was still some distance from the airport and the terrain was too rugged to take a car, so they hiked. Genma tried to make small talk with Ukyo, but she wasn't very responsive. She was still a little sore about him taking off with her father's okonomiyaki cart. Although it wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't taken Ranma with him too!

Ranma wasn't very talkative either, he was focused on getting cured so he could see his mother again. Which reminded him.

"Hey Ukyo, how come you never mention your mother?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Um... I don't know."

"Why don't you tell us about her." he said, adding, "If you want that is."

"Yes, I never had the pleasure of meeting your mother." said Genma.

Ukyo closed her eyes and smiled, "My mother is the best okonomiyaki chef I know of."

"Better than you?" Ranma asked.

"Yes." she replied. "Better than me or my father or Miyaki or anyone!"

Genma gasped, "You mother wouldn't happen to be Kimiko Kuonji? The one who runs the famous Okonomiyaki Kuonji's is she?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "That's her restaurant!"

"I've heard they serve the best okonomiyaki in all of Japan." Genma stated.

"It's true!" Ukyo said. "She's amazing! I learned from her. But I'm still not as good as her."

"I'm sure you can become even better with enough practice." Genma said.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Yeah, you've gotten even better just since you've come to Nerima." Ranma added.

Once the sun went down and it was dark out, they decided to make camp for the night. Genma went to sleep almost immediately, Ukyo and Ranma stayed up to watch the stars.

"They're so beautiful." she said.

Ranma started to say "Not as beautiful as you are." but hesitated. He wasn't comfortable saying things like that quite yet.

"See that bright red one?" Ukyo asked. "That's the planet Mars."

"Really?" Ranma asked. "How did you know that?"

"Don't you pay attention in science class?" she asked.

"Nope." he replied.

"Geez, is he gonna make a move on her or not? I went to my tent early to give him a chance to do so. And here I thought he was ready to become a man!" complained Genma peeking through his tent zipper to spy on them.

Ukyo yawned, "Well Ranma honey, I think I'll hit the sack now."

Ranma hesitated for a moment, then asked, "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

Ukyo turned and smiled, "I suppose I could spare one."

He kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight Ucchan."

"Goodnight Ranchan."

They both retired to their tents.

"Damn boy, don't stop just when things are getting exciting! Go all the way!" Genma muttered. "I guess I'll have to have a talk with that boy."

Ukyo smiled to herself as she laid down. "Yuzuki was right, being more coy with him has made Ranma a bit more forthright."

Genma was up early the next day, he woke up Ranma up to have a little pep talk with him.

"Why the heck you waking me up?" Ranma complained.

"Listen boy, what the heck was up with up with last night?" Genma asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Why didn't you put the moves on her and take her to bed like a real man?" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Ranma yelled kicking at him.

Thus began their morning sparing match, which was stopped dead in its tracks by the scent of Ukyo's cooking.

"Breakfast time!" she called.

As they scarfed down their meal, tears began to roll down Genma's eyes.

"What is this blessed and holy food called?" he asked.

"They're pancakes! Also known as hotcakes." she replied.

"From now on, pancakes are my favorite food!" he proclaimed.

XXX

Yuzuki slept in longer than usual. It was Saturday or Saturn's day, so no school.

"It sure is lonely without Ukyo around. I kind of liked having her stay with me. It was like we were sisters or something." she thought.

She went downstairs and cooked her new favorite breakfast. Pancakes!

"Hmm. They're not as good as Ukyo's." she said frowning.

She put the dishes in sink then stared out the window and sighed, "It must be nice spending time with your boyfriend out in the wilderness."

Suddenly, it dawned on her that she hadn't taken back her library books.

"Oh crap! Oh crap!" she yelled running down the street. She had never had an overdue book in her life.

Bam! She slammed right into another person on the sidewalk.

"Oh no! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" she said panicking.

"I wouldn't mind bumping into you everyday." spoke a familiar voice.

Yuzuki's jaw dropped, "Daisuke!? What the heck are you doing out here?"

"Is it so odd for someone to walk on the sidewalk?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

Daisuke picked up one of the books she dropped.

"How to make a man fall for you in thirty days."

"Hey! Give that back!" she yelled.

"What's the matter? Can't get a boyfriend?" he teased.

"They were Ukyo I'd like for you to know!"

"She's got a boyfriend. In fact, since they're out in China, I bet they're probably doing it as we speak." he said with a perverted grin.

"They are not! Ukyo isn't like that!" she shot back.

"Are you sure? She sure is head over heels for Ranma." Daisuke reminded her.

"Wow, you're right." she said. "What if she is doing that? I told her to make him wait damnit!"

"Too late now!" Daisuke joked.

Yuzuki picked up her things and walked on. After a few steps she turned and asked, "Well, are you coming?"

Daisuke stared at her for a moment with a look of surprise on his face.

"Um... Yes, I'm coming" he said running to catch up.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in China...

"To Jusenkyo we go! To Jusenkyo we go! High ho the dairy oh! To Jusenkyo we go!" they sang as they hiked up a hill.

Ukyo stepped and suddenly felt the ground give way underneath of her.

"Ranma!" she yelled.

"Ukyo!" he shouted grabbing her hand.

It was too late for most of her gear including her tent. It all fell off the edge.

"Thanks Ranchan." she said as he pulled her back up to safety.

"See! This is why I told you not come! It's too dangerous!" Ranma said angrily.

"But Ran-"

"I shouldn't have let you come." he said turning to walk on.

Ukyo frowned and looked down.

"Maybe he's right." she thought. "Maybe I shouldn't have come along."

XXX

Konatsu walked down the cat food aisle picking out his dinner.

"Oh! Tender beef & chicken. A classic!" he said adding it to his cart.

Ukyo's words ran through his mind. "Konatsu, why don't you try applying for work somewhere else? With your work ethic, I know someone would hire you! Then you could get decent pay and eat human food instead of being Miyaki's slave."

"Could I really work for someone else?" he wondered.

Konatsu returned to Miyaki's where he lived. She allowed him to live in the guest bedroom provided he always did whatever she commanded of him.

"Beef & chicken! This will be delicious!" he said in great anticipation. But when he bit into it, it was quite disappointing. Cat food just isn't as good as pancakes.

Konatsu frowned, "I miss Ukyo."

"Oh Slavenotsu!" Miyaki called.

Konatsu jumped to his feet, "Coming Miss Miyaki!"

"Can you change the cat litter? The lobster and steak gave Mr. Fluffywinkles a bad case of diarrhea."

"As you command." he said. But as he cleaned out the putrid litter box, Ukyo's words ran, or at least jogged briskly through his mind.

"Would someone else really and truly treat me better?" he again wondered.

After washing his hands with anti-bacterial soap three times, Konatsu returned to see if Miyaki needed anything else.

"Do you need anything else Miss Miyaki?"

She yawned, "Fluff my pillow."

"Is this good?" he asked.

"Not fluffy enough." she complained.

Konatsu fluffed the pillow again. "How about now Miss Miyaki?"

"Still not fluffy enough." she complained, so Konatsu fluffed it a third time.

Miyaki laid her head on it, but didn't immediately remark on it.

"Is it to your liking Miss Miyaki?" Konatsu asked hopefully.

"Too fluffy." she complained.

"I'm so sorry Miss Miyaki! I will fix it immediately."

XXX

Yuzuki gulped. She was very anxious as she went up to the front desk to turn her books in. Having never had an overdue book before, her imagination began to run wild about what horrible things would happen to her. But her nightmarish fantasy was interrupted by the librarian's voice.

"Two yen."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Two yen." the librarian repeated.

Yuzuki breathed a sigh of relief and paid the two yen.

"I've never had a late book before. I was really worried for minute." she said to Daisuke.

"Really?" he asked. "I turn stuff in late all the time."

Yuzuki rolled her eyes, then asked, "So, what section do you usually go to?"

"Manga." he answered.

"Oh, I like manga too. Let's check some out." she replied.

XXX

Akane sighed heavily. She could feel Ranma slipping away from her. She thought about the past and wondered if there was something she could have said or done differently to bring about a better outcome.

"Or was Ranma just destined to become Ukyo's?" she asked aloud.

"Ranma isn't the only guy in the world ya know." said Nabiki causing Akane to jump.

"Nabiki!" she yelled. "What are you doing eavesdropping on me?"

"Sorry, but you left the door wide open." she replied.

"Ranma might not be the only guy in the world, but he's the only one I want." Akane said sitting on her bed.

Nabiki sat down beside her and put her arm around her, "Did I ever tell you about the crush I had in the eighth grade?"

"No. You had a crush?" she asked.

"I'm not as icy as people think." Nabiki said with a wink.

"That's not what I meant. I just didn't know. You never talk about things like that." Akane replied.

"I do with Kasumi." Nabiki answered adding, "But now that you're older, I can talk to you about it too."

"So tell me about him." Akane said anxiously.

Nabiki looked up at the ceiling and smiled. But didn't say anything.

"Come on, tell me about him." Akane begged.

"It's nothing." she replied wishing she hadn't mentioned it now.

"It must be something." Akane said.

"Well, in the eighth grade a boy told me I was cute." Nabiki said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was the first time anyone had ever told me something like that. Everyone was always interested in Kasumi instead of me." she said.

"So what happened next?" Akane asked eagerly. "Did you go out?"

Nabiki made a serious expression. "Well... after I took a pregnancy test."

"WHAT!?" Akane exclaimed jumping up.

"Calm down, I'm only kidding!" Nabiki said. "Sheesh, you're so easy to get worked up."

"That wasn't funny Nabiki." said Akane.

"We never dated or anything, he moved away a couple of months after the school year started. But I spent the whole eighth grade year and the following summer depressed over him. Don't make that same mistake Akane, don't get hung up on one guy, okay? That's all I'm saying."

"Wow Nabiki, I didn't know that. But I'm glad you told me." Akane said.

Nabiki laughed, "You should ask Kasumi about the time she almost eloped!"

"What!?" Akane exclaimed in disbelief. "She wouldn't? ...Would she?"

"She almost did." Nabiki answered adding, "But that's her story to tell, not mine."

Akane laid back on her bed, "But Ranma is so unique. He's not just any ol' guy you know?"

"That's for sure."

Akane continued, "He's the only guy in the world who knows what it's like to physically be a girl!"

"He won't be for much longer." Nabiki remarked.

"Yes, but he will still remember having been one."

"I'm sure some other guys have fallen into the cursed spring of the drowned girl aswell." said Nabiki.

"But would they be anything like Ranma?" Akane asked.

Nabiki sighed, "No, probably not. Nobody is quite like Ranma."

A couple of moments of silence passed between them, the Akane asked, "Do you ever wish you had spoken up and said you wanted Ranma when he first came here?"

Nabiki was taken off guard by Akane's question.

"Well," she said clearing her throat, "To be honest, I have wondered to myself a few times what would have or could have been between us. He is a handsome guy after all and the thought of a guy who understands what it's like to have a girl's body is, well," she paused for a moment then said, "interesting, to say the least."

"Aha!" Akane exclaimed, "So you have thought about it!"

"Yes," she answered. "As a fantasy it's nice." then with a devious grin added, "...and a little bit sexy. But realistically, it could never work between us. Our personalities are incompatible. Although I wouldn't complain if I had been forced to marry him. I can think of worse guys to be hitched to after all."

"I don't think you would be compatible with each other either." Akane said. She hesitated for a bit, then asked her sister, "Do you think I'm compatible with Ranma?"

Nabiki started to crack a joke, but realizing her sister was being serious she decided to give a real response. "Yes, I do. I think you'd make a cute couple."

"Really Nabiki?" Akane asked happily.

"Yes," she answered. "But to make it work it would require a lot of effort on both ends."

"I see." Akane said. "You're right, I definitely need to change how I act with Ranma. But tell me the truth, do you think it's too late to save our relationship."

Nabiki could see the worry in her little sister's eyes. "No, not yet. But Ranma and Ukyo are getting closer and closer each and every day and with Ranma no longer living here, you've lost the home advantage."

"I know." she replied. "Ranma will be moving in with his mother when he gets back. I can't ask him to leave her and move back in with us. As much as I'd like to."

Nabiki put her hands on Akane's shoulders. "Listen Akane, I'm only telling you this to help you."

Akane nodded, "Okay Nabiki."

She continued, "You and Ranma would make a great couple. But the truth is, Ranma and Ukyo make a pretty great couple too. Their personalities are compatible and she has actually known him longer. It will be an uphill battle for you to win him over."

"I know," Akane replied. "But I feel like I have to try."

Nabiki smiled, "That's the right attitude! But listen, just keep in mind that there are other guys in the world too. Don't get yourself hung up on one particular one. Okay?"

Akane smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, I won't."

Nabiki got up and started to leave.

"Nabiki?"

"Yes Akane, what is it?" she asked.

"Thanks."

Nabiki smiled, "You're welcome.

XXX

The trio stopped to take a break. Seeing that Ukyo was upset, Genma went to talk to her while Ranma took a bathroom break over the hill.

"Don't be sad. He was just worried. That was pretty dangerous." he said.

"He's right, I shouldn't have come." she said.

"That's not true at all." Genma said. "You've been a huge help cooking for us and all."

Ukyo didn't respond. Ranma came back, so Genma took his bathroom break. He went extra far to give them more time.

Ranma walked over and sat beside her, "Hey Ucchan."

"I'm sorry I came here, I know I'm in the way." she said.

"No." he said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I was just scared. You could have really been hurt you know?"

"I know." she said, feeling a little better.

Ranma hugged her, "Just be more careful, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will." she said.

XXX

"Thanks for walking me home." said Yuzuki. "I had fun today."

"You're welcome." Daisuke replied. "So did I."

"We'll have to hang out again sometime." Yuzuki said before she went into her house.

Daisuke stood outside for a moment, slowly taking in what just happened. Then he jumped in the air and shouted, "Yes! I did it! I actually talked to a girl without screwing it up!"

"Go home already!" Yuzuki shouted from her window.

XXX

"It's getting dark, time to make camp for the night." said Genma.

"Here Ukyo." said Ranma, "You can have my tent."

"What about you Ranchan?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." he replied adding, "This won't be the first time I've slept in the wilderness."

"You can sleep with me. If you want." Ukyo said.

Ranma blushed. "No, I'll be okay."

"Okay, but if you get cold in the night feel free to come in." she said zipping up the tent.

"I can't believe that boy." thought Genma. "Turning down a chance to sleep with a beautiful girl like that. Where did I go wrong?"

Ranma went to sleep on the ground. It wasn't a big deal to him. He had spent more nights on the ground than he had in a bed actually. Also, it had a certain nostalgia for him. It reminded him of when he and his father traveled all over. He went to sleep quickly and easily.

A couple of hours later, it started to pour down the rain.

"Oh crap!" Ranma exclaimed as he ran for cover.

The rain woke Ukyo up. She unzipped the tent and yelled, "Ranchan! Get in here before you catch a cold!"

Ranma quickly got into the tent. "I can't believe it's raining. The weather said sunny all week!"

"Ranma, you're soaking wet!" said Ukyo.

"Achoo!" he sneezed.

"You're gonna have to take them off." she said.

"What?" he asked although he had heard clearly.

"Your clothes, they're all wet. You need to take them off or you'll get sick." she replied.

"But my spare clothes fell off the cliff!" he said.

"You'll just have to let them dry out." said Ukyo.

"But then I'll be naked!" Ranma exclaimed.

"You're in your girl form silly. You ain't got nothin' I haven't ever seen. Besides, I don't roll that way sugar." she said.

Reluctantly, Ranma undressed.

"Geez, Ranma sure has big breasts. They're even larger than mine!" thought Ukyo jealously.

"Here, get under the blanket." she told him.

After Ranma got snug under the blanket, Ukyo cuddled up next to him and went to sleep. Ranma on the other hand, was unable to sleep due to his uh... predicament shall we say.

"I can't believe I'm sleeping side by side with a girl." he thought. "And naked no less! I'm in my girl form, but still. Naked!"

Eventually, the shock wore off and he drifted off to sleep.

"Actually, this is kind of nice."

XXX

Ranma woke up first. His body was conditioned to waking at dawn. He stretched and yawned as usual then froze. He had forgotten Ukyo was beside him. She was an early riser too.

"Morning Ranchan, how'd you sleep." she asked between yawns.

"Good." he answered. He was embarrassed to say just how good.

Ukyo sat up and looked at Ranma, "This may be the last time you change into a girl."

"I sure hope so!" he replied.

"You won't miss it?" she asked.

"Heck no! You crazy?"

"Not even a little bit?" Ukyo asked. "A lot of guys would love to have your little curse ya know."

"Well they can have it!" Ranma said putting his dried out clothes back on.

"You know Ranma, that's one of the things I love about you. When I went to an all guys school I saw first hand how perverted most boys are. But you're not like that at all. You're so different."

Ranma blushed, "Thanks Ucchan."

Ukyo continued, "When I first found out how many fianceés you had, I was worried you were some kind of playboy. But I soon found out that wasn't the case at all. Then I began to wonder if you had any interest in girls at all."

"I don't know. I was just always focused on martial arts." he replied.

Ukyo continued, "You don't know how happy it made me when you first asked me out on a date. Even though it was with Yuzuki's help, it still meant the world to me. I was disappointed when you didn't kiss me that first time. Yuzuki told me to make you work for it, but I wanted it too bad to wait. But when you finally did kiss me, it was the most magical moment of my life. I've come to accept your slow steady pace of doing things Ranma. At first it annoyed me, but now I understand that it's just the way you are. I love you Ranma, I wouldn't change a thing about you."

He started to speak, but she put her finger on his lips and shushed him. "Come on, we need to get going now."

After hiking a couple of hours, Jusenkyo was within sight! Ranma and Genma ran so fast Ukyo could hardly keep up with them.

"Hey! Wait up!" she yelled in vain.

Upon reaching the hot springs, they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Ah sirs, let me tell you too too tragic story of boy and dad who cursed to turn into girl and panda... huh? Wait, I know you!" exclaimed the guide.

"We're back." said Genma.

Alright." Ranma thought. "This is the last time I'll be a girl!"

He slowly dipped himself into the spring of drowned boy and emerged a male again. Genma cannonballed into the spring of drowned man. After they finished dancing and splashing themselves with cold water, Ranma got out three bottles.

"Good thing these didn't fall with the other gear." he said.

"What are those for?" Genma asked.

"One is for Ryoga, one is for Mousse, and the other is for Shampoo."

"Ah! Good thinking!" Genma said.

As Ranma gathered up the water, Ukyo thought of Konatsu and what he had said before they left.

"Do you have an extra bottle on hand?" she asked the tour guide.

"Yes yes." replied the tour guide. "Here! Reminds me of too too tragic tale of fish too dumb to swim."

"Thank you!" she said without letting him finish the story. "Here, fill this with water from the spring of drowned girl!" she told Ranma.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"For Konatsu." she replied.

"Right!" he said filling it up. "Why didn't I think of that?"

While they were there, Ranma also stopped by to get the cure for the dragon's whisker that made his hair grow without end. Genma wanted a dragon whisker for himself but they were all out.

"Any other horrible problems you need to fix while we are here?" Ukyo asked.

"Nope, can't think of any." Ranma replied.

Ukyo sighed, "How did you get yourself in so much trouble while you were here Ranchan? Cursed to switch genders, cursed to grow hair infinitely, Chinese Amazoness hunting your head, other martial artists holding grudges because you knocked them into the springs. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Trouble has always followed me. I haven't a clue why." he answered.

"So I've noticed." she said. "Mom wants you to commit seppuku if you're not manly enough, dad is insane, master's a pervert, engaged to multiple fianceés some of whom are violent, multiply people holding serious grudges, extreme phobia of cats from aforementioned insane father. Did I miss anything?"

"That about covers it."

"I don't know how you do it Ranchan, any normal person would go completely insane from all the crap that's happened to you." Ukyo said.

Ranma shrugged and smiled, "I guess what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger."

The rest of their trip was uneventful and soon they were back in Nerima. Yuzuki's mom drove her over to pick them up.

"It's great to be in Nerima again!" Ukyo said as she got off the plane.

"And not to transform anymore!" Ranma and Genma added.

Yuzuki glomped Ukyo as soon as she saw her. "I missed you so much!"

"Yuzuki, you're embarrassing me!" Ukyo said trying to push her off.

"Come on, I'll take you guys home." said Yuzuki's mom, Yui.

Yui stopped at Nodoka's house and Ranma and Ukyo reluctantly said goodbye to each other.

"I'm finally going to see her again. This time without any fear of seppuku." Ranma thought.

He turned to say something to his father, but he was out of sight.

"Hey! Coward!" he yelled.

"Think of me as a coward if you want boy, but it's best this way. This way you can see each other without distraction." Genma said as he escaped.

Ranma went on without him and walked up to his mother's front door. He gulped, then put his hand up to knock, but hesitated.

"Why am I so nervous?" he asked himself. After several minutes, he finally worked up enough courage and knocked.

"Coming!" Nodoka called.

The door creaked openly slowly and Nodoka stood in shock.

"Ranma!" she exclaimed as she glomped him. "Oh my baby boy I missed you so much!"

"Mom... stop... you're... choking me..." Ranma said as his face started to turn blue.

"Come in!" his mother said. "I'll have dinner whipped up in a jiffy."

Ranma sat down and looked around the house. This was only his second time visiting and he didn't get a good look last time. He noticed a lot of old antics and also samurai stuff. Including several swords.

"Thank goodness I don't turn into a girl anymore!" he thought.

After dinner, Nodoka asked him, "So, are you going to stay here this time?"

"Yes." he answered. "I am."


	11. Challenger's Clause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo invokes the challenger's clause in her contract with Miyaki to fight for her restaurant again.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid**

Chapter 11. Challenger's Clause

Yuzuki slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Huh? Ukyo, there's no school today. Why are you up so early?"

"Yuzuki, it's almost noon." she responded.

"Like I said, why are you up so early?" she asked again.

"Because I've got something really important to do today." Ukyo answered.

"Really? I thought we'd order pizza and try to watch all of Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu in one sitting today." Yuzuki said.

"That sounds like fun, but I gotta go win my restaurant back." Ukyo replied.

"How are you gonna do that?" Yuzuki asked.

Ukyo held up her contract. "The contract I signed with Miyaki has a Challenger's Clause which states that after two months I can challenge her to another okonomiyaki-off and win back Ucchan's!"

"Wow! That's great Ukyo!" Yuzuki said.

"And do you know what today is?" Ukyo asked.

Yuzuki put her finger on her lip and looked up. "Hmm, eat pizza and watch anime day?"

"No," Ukyo said holding up a calender. "Today marks two full months since I lost the okonomiyaki-off to Miyaki, so today I can rechallenge her."

"Does it have to be done today?" Yuzuki complained. "Couldn't you wait a couple of days?"

"Absolutely not!" Ukyo exclaimed. "Okonomiyaki is my life! I need my restaurant back and I need it now!" She strapped on her big spatula, turned to Yuzuki and asked, "Coming along?"

Of course!" she answered.

XXX

"So Ranma," Nodoka began. "Why is it you broke your engagement to your fiancée to see another girl? That was quite embarrassing for me."

"Well," Ranma started not sure how to answer. "Technically I never asked to be engaged to Akane. Also, pop engaged me to Ucchan aswell."

"He what!?" Nodoka exclaimed.

"He offered to have me marry her in exchange for an okonomiyaki cart." he answered.

"That father of yours! Just how many fiancées do you have?" Nodoka asked.

Ranma shrugged "Three or four I guess. I'm not engaged to Kodachi although she's still crazy about me. So there's just Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane really."

Nodoka sighed, "Did Genma engage you to this Xian Pu or whoever aswell?"

"No, it's because of their tribal laws. It's one-sided though, I don't feel anything for her."

"But you do for the one named Ukyo?" his mother asked.

Ranma wouldn't answer.

"Well what about Akane?" she asked but he still wouldn't answer her.

Nodoka smiled, "Ranma dear, you don't have to be embarrassed around me. You can tell me how you feel."

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"No, not if you really don't want to." she replied. "I would like to meet Ukyo though. I want to know who my son is dating. Why don't you ask her to come visit tonight?"

XXX

When Ukyo and Yuzuki arrived at Okonomiyaki Miyaki's, Konatsu was on lunch break.

"Ukyo!" he exclaimed. "Have you decided to work here again?"

"Nope, I'm here to challenge Miyaki to an okonomiyaki-off!" she replied.

"Don't, you might lose again." Konatsu said.

"Oh I'll win this time." she said confidently.

"But how?" he asked.

"I make way better tasting okonomiyaki. She only won because she had eye candy. But this time you'll be on my team Konatsu."

"Ukyo, I'd love to help you, really I would. But I can't, you know why." Konatsu said.

"Here Konatsu, I have a present for you." she said pulling out the bottle.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's water from the spring of drowned girl. If you dump this on you it will transform you into one. Just like Ranma used to."

"I can really have it?" Konatsu asked.

"Of course!" she said handing it to him.

Konatsu dumped it on himself. "Oh my gosh!" she now exclaimed feeling her chest. "They're real!"

"What!?" Yuzuki asked in shock. "You mean Konatsu wasn't really a girl!?"

"She is now." Ukyo answered. "At least half of the time."

"I have real breasts!" Konatsu shouted.

"Um, Konatsu." Ukyo said, "Maybe you shouldn't shout that out loud."

After that, Konatsu took Ukyo and Yuzuki up to Miyaki's office.

"Ah, the loser, quitter returns. Come to beg for your job back?" Miyaki sneered.

"Sorry, but there's no chance of that!" Ukyo said.

"Then what do you want?" Miyaki asked impatiently.

Ukyo held up the contract. "I challenge you to an okonomiyaki-off!"

"Ha!" Miyaki smirked. "You think you can beat me?"

"I know I can!" Ukyo replied pointing at her. "You only won because Konatsu wore a bikini and attracted all the men! But this time Konatsu will be on my team!"

"Konatsu, if you work on her team, you'll be fired!" Miyaki yelled.

"That's just fine." said Ukyo. "I'll hire her!"

"Ah, but if you lose to me again, Konatsu won't have anywhere to work at all! And if he applies for work somewhere else I'll tell them what a horrible employee he is and that he's transgendered!" said Miyaki.

"You're cruel!" Ukyo yelled back.

"Sorry Ukyo," said Konatsu. "I can't be on your team, forgive me."

"Fine. But in that case, I want Konatsu to be the referee!" she said.

"Hmph! Fine, I agree." replied Miyaki.

So it was arranged for the okonomiyaki-off to take place next Saturday at noon in central park with Konatsu as the referee.

XXX

Later that evening...

"Ukyo," Yuzuki called out. "The phone is for you."

"Really? Who is it?" she asked.

Yuzuki handed her the phone. "Just answer it."

"Hello?" she asked. "Ranma honey! No, I'm not busy!"

"Great." he said. "I'd like for you to come over and meet my mother."

"Really?" Ukyo exclaimed.

"Yeah, if you can. You can have dinner with us." Ranma said.

"I'll be over soon, just let me pick out an outfit!"

"Okay, see ya." Ranma said hanging up the phone.

"What did he want?" Yuzuki asked curiously.

"He wants me to meet his mother!" she squealed.

"That's great! He must be wanting to take your relationship to the next level!" Yuzuki said.

"I'm so nervous. What should I wear?" Ukyo asked.

"Just leave it all up to me!" Yuzuki said with a wink.

"I hope I make a good first impression." Ukyo thought on her way to Ranma's. Yuzuki had picked her outfit out for her. It was the same one she wore on her first date with Ranma, a maroon crop top sweater with a black high-waisted mini skater and a pair of black mid calf high boots.

Ding dong! Ranma's normal doorbell rang. "Coming!" he answered.

"Hi Ranma hon-" Ukyo stopped short of calling him honey in case his mother might hear.

"Hey, I remember that outfit." he said smiling.

Ukyo blushed. "You do?"

"Is that Ukyo?" Nodoka asked from the kitchen. "Bring her in, dinner is almost ready."

"Oh no, don't say anything stupid." Ukyo thought nervously as Ranma lead her in.

Nodoka greeted her, "Hello. You must be Miss Kuonji I presume. Nice to meet you. I'm Nodoka."

Ukyo bowed and tried not to stutter, "My names Ukyo Kuonji. Nice to meet you Mrs. Saotome."

"Please, call me Nodoka." she said adding, "Sit down. Dinner is ready to be served."

"So, you're the same age as Ranma?" Nodoka asked as she sat out the rice.

"Yes, almost seventeen." Ukyo answered.

"Have you thought about what you want to do after you graduate?"

"Oh yes, I want to be an okonomiyaki chef!" Ukyo replied enthusiastically.

"Do you plan to work for someone else or start your own business?" Nodoka asked.

"Actually, I already have a business. I lost it temporarily but next week I plan to win it back." she said.

"Really?" Ranma asked. "How?"

"There's a clause in the contract I signed with Miyaki that allows me to challenge her after two months and try to win my restaurant back." Ukyo answered adding, "It takes place next Saturday at noon in central park."

"Wow, that's great!" Ranma replied.

Dinner went well and Ukyo left confident that she had made a good first impression.

"She seems like a nice girl." Nodoka commented after she left.

"She is." Ranma replied.

Nodoka put her hand on her son's shoulder. "If you truly want to be with her, then I approve!"

"Mom!" Ranma yelled, his face redder than his shirt.

"But," she continued. "You were originally engaged to Akane at birth. I know you didn't ask for that, but you are still obliged to give her a chance. I want you to ask Akane out on a date."

Ranma's jaw dropped. "You want me to what?"

"If she says yes, take her on a very nice date and spend the day with her. Consider what it would be like to be with her. If after your date you still would rather be with Ukyo, I will approve of you breaking the engagement with Akane. But until then, you are still engaged to Akane as far as I'm concerned." said Nodoka.

XXX

The next day...

"Ranma, I've picked out an outfit for you to wear when you ask out Akane." Nodoka said.

"A tux!?" he exclaimed. "Mom, you can't be serious, this is embarrassing!"

"You aren't going on a date in your regular clothes! Surely you didn't take Ukyo out without wearing something nice."

"Well..." he said.

"You took her out in your everyday clothes!" Nodoka exclaimed. "Didn't that father of yours teach you anything!?"

"I'm not wearing a tux!" Ranma said adamantly. His mother gave him a very stern look.

"I'll put it on." he muttered going to his room to change.

"You look so handsome!" Nodoka said with pride when Ranma came back down.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." he complained.

On the way to the Tendo's, Ranma wondered to himself, "Should I tell Ucchan? She definitely won't like it, plus it will upset her and keep her from focusing on winning against Miyaki. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna actually do anything but talk with Akane anyways."

Ranma was greeted at the door by Kasumi. "Ranma, so nice of you to drop by."

Nabiki overheard and called upstairs, "Akane, Ranma is here!"

Akane came running down the stairs. "Hey, Ran- aahhh!!!" She fell flat on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she said brushing her hair out of her face. "So what brings you here today?"

"Well, I uh..." he looked around to see if anyone was nearby. "Um... Akane?"

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Well I, I..." he stammered.

Akane folded her arms. "Well what?"

Ranma gulped, "I wanted to know if maybe you'd go out with me today?"

Kasumi gasped, she and Nabiki were listening from down the hallway, out of Ranma's sight.

"I didn't think he had it in him." Nabiki remarked.

"Wha- what?" Akane asked in disbelief.

"If you don't want to that's fine." Ranma said turning to walk out the door.

"Wait." Akane said. Ranma turned and looked at her.

She smiled. "Let's go!"

After they left, Kasumi turned to her sister and said, "Maybe something happened between him and Ukyo."

"Or maybe he really is a casanova." Nabiki replied.

"So where to?" Ranma asked.

"You asked me so I figured you'd know." Akane replied.

"How about some parfaits at the ice cream shop." he suggested.

"Sure!" she replied.

After they ordered, Akane asked Ranma, "So, do you miss being able to get free ice cream from lonely guys?"

"Not that much." he replied.

After they left the ice cream shop, Akane said to Ranma, "Thanks for asking me out today, but I'm curious, did something happen between you and Ukyo?"

"No, we're still together." he replied.

"Wha... But why then? Why did you ask me out? Are you seriously going to cheat on her?" Akane asked in disbelief adding, "I won't be part of that!"

"It's not like that." Ranma said. "I-"

"Then how is it!?" Akane asked. "Cause if you're seeing her and me both at the same time then it certainly seems like that!"

"I know, but listen."

Akane folded her arms. "I'm listening."

"When I went back to stay with my mother she talked to me about what happened with being thrown out and all."

"You weren't thrown out, you chose to walk out!" Akane corrected him.

"Anyways," Ranma continued. "She talked to me about our engagement and said she wouldn't allow me to break it off unless I took you out on a date and made sure what my decision was."

"Oh, I see." Akane said. "So you're only doing this so you can break things off with me. Well I-"

"No." Ranma interjected. "I'm doing this because I want to know for sure which one of you is right for me."

"Ranma..."

After several moments of silence, Akane spoke up and asked, "Does Ukyo know about this?"

"Not yet." Ranma replied.

"You have to tell her." she said. "I won't finish the date with you until you do."

"I know, but she's challenging Miyaki to try to win back her restaurant this week. I don't want to distract her." Ranma replied.

"You're such a selfish jerk!" Akane yelled. "Didn't you consider her feelings at all?"

"Well I..." Ranma started to yell something back but stopped realizing she was right.

Just then, who should come around the corner but Ukyo herself. "Ranma, Akane. What are you two doing out together?" she asked.

"Um... I-" Ranma stammered putting his hand behind his head.

"Ranma, if you won't tell her, I will!" Akane said.

A very worried expression came across Ukyo's face, "Tell me what? What's going on?"

Akane started to tell her but Ranma cut her off saying, "Listen, I know you're not gonna like this, but because of my original engagement to Akane, my mother wanted me to go on a date with Akane to see which one I truly wanted to be with."

"So you were going to see her without even telling me!?" Ukyo exclaimed.

"No, that's not it at all!" he said. "I was just worried it would distract you from-"

"I can't believe you!" Ukyo yelled with tears running down her eyes. "Just when I thought everything was going so well!"

"Wait up!" Ranma called out going after her as she turned and ran off.

"Ranma, you dummy." Akane muttered.

"Wait up Ucchan, let's talk." Ranma said once he caught up to her.

"Just finish your little date with Akane!" she snapped. "Sorry to have interrupted it!"

"Ucchan..."

"I'm going home now, goodbye." she said and left.

"I guess that was pretty inconsiderate of me. I thought it would be better for her if she could just focus on winning her restaurant back, but it actually just made things worse." Ranma thought as he walked home.

An image of Ukyo's face flashed through his mind and the hurt that was in her eyes. "I'm such an idiot!"

"So, how'd it go?" Nodoka asked when he came.

"Terrible!" he replied.

"Oh dear."

Ranma went up to his room, sat on his bed and thought for a while, "Could I really leave Ucchan at this point? Could I honestly choose Akane over her?"

He thought about the fun times he had had with Ukyo the past few months, winning the martial arts bouquet catching competition, their dates, and even the trip to China. He smiled. Suddenly, it dawned on him, how he really felt about her.

"No, it can't be." he thought. "But I think that I do."

XXX

The whole family gathered around Akane as she walked in.

"Just when I thought all hope was lost!" Soun exclaimed sobbing.

"How'd it go?" Nabiki asked.

"How did what go?" Akane asked.

"Don't play dumb, we all know Ranma asked you on a date!" she said.

"What!? How did you know?"

"Sorry Akane." Kasumi said. "We overheard him ask you."

"So tell us how it went already!" Nabiki said.

"Ranma..."

"Yes?" they asked.

"Is a big JERK!" Akane yelled.

Nabiki sighed, "Typical, just what I expected."

XXX

"Wow, are you serious? He was just gonna go on a date her with her without even telling you?" an indignant Yuzuki asked. "That's outrageous!"

"I was so excited about having met his mother too!" Ukyo said sobbing.

Yuzuki tried to think of something to cheer her up and said, "But he did say his mother made him go on a date Akane, so maybe it isn't that ba-"

"He didn't even ask me!" Ukyo yelled. "He didn't say one word about it. He went behind my back and did it!"

"Maybe I had better change the subject." Yuzuki thought. "Hey, look what I've got!"

"What is it?" Ukyo asked.

"It's a sexy maid costume to wear to the okonomiyaki-off!" she answered.

"But I thought we agreed on a bathing suit?" said Ukyo.

"The boys are just crazy about maids!" Yuzuki said. "We'll win for sure!"

"I don't know." Ukyo said hesitantly. "I think a bikini would work a lot better."

"Then you wear one!" Yuzuki said.

"No way! I'm saving my self for Ranma..." Ukyo's voice trailed off and she frowned.

"So much for changing the subject." Yuzuki thought.

XXX

The next day at Furikan High, Ukyo and Yuzuki distributed flyers advertising her rematch with Miyaki.

"Daisuke! Hiroshi!" Yuzuki said handing them flyers. "You'll be there for the re-match won't you?"

"Will that Konatsu chick be in a bikini again?" Hiroshi asked.

"No." she replied.

"Not interested." he said.

"I'll be there though!" Yuzuki said.

"In a bikini?" Daisuke asked hopefully.

"No, as a maid!"

"Hmmm, I guess I'll show up." he said.

Meanwhile, Miyaki took out an ad in the local newspaper.

"WANTED: Two beautiful swimsuit model/playboy playmates to pose in bikinis for an okonomiyaki-off. Will pay 3000 yen each."

"Look!" Twiddle Dee Dee, who had legally changed her first name from Tweedle to Twiddle, said to Twiddle Smart, her half-sister. "This would be perfect for us!"

XXX

After school, Ranma caught up to Ukyo. "Hey Ucchan, can we talk?"

"Sure." she replied.

"Listen, about the other day. After you left mom told me that she wouldn't approve of me breaking off the engagement until I had given Akane fair consideration and gone on a date with her." he said.

Ukyo's eyes brightened. "So you were only doing it to break off the engagement with her?" she asked happily.

"Well, not exactly." he said. "I wanted to know for myself as well."

"So that means you are going on a date with her!?" an outraged Ukyo asked.

"Um, I guess." he replied.

Ukyo whacked him over the head with her spatula. "Jackass!"

"That didn't go over like I had planned." Ranma thought on his way home.

Up in his room, he sat and thought of what he had felt the other day. "What should I do?" he wondered.

XXX

Saturday or Saturn's day. It was high noon, colloquially known as lunchtime! The day of the challenge had finally arrived! A large crowd had gathered in the park and almost everyone from Furikan High was there. The contestants were up on a stage. On the right was Miyaki and her two bikini models, Twiddle Dee Dee and Twiddle Smart, and on the left was Ukyo with Yuzuki dressed as a maid.

"Let the okonomiyaki-off begin!" referee Konatsu announced.

At first Ukyo was selling evenly with Miyaki.

"See Ukyo! I told you a maid costume would work just as well." Yuzuki said struggling to hand out all the okonomiyaki.

But slowly, Ukyo's crowd began to dwindle as Miyaki's grew larger and larger.

"Daisuke! Hiroshi!" Yuzuki yelled. "What are you two doing going over to her side? Don't you want okonomiyaki from a sexy maid!?"

"They've got boobie bombs!" they exclaimed.

"I told you to wear bikini Yuzuki!" Ukyo complained.

"Oh, I'm all wet!" Twiddle Dee Dee exclaimed as Twiddle Smart sprayed her with a water hose.

"Men!" Akane complained.

"That about sums it up." Nabiki replied between bites of okonomiyaki.

"Oh no! I'm gonna lose again!" Ukyo said frowning.

Suddenly, a sultry voice called out, "Hey boys, look over here!"

"Ranma!" everyone exclaimed in astonishment. Much to all their amazement, there stood female Ranma in a red bikini! All the men stampeded towards him wanting Ukyo's okonomiyaki and when it came time to tally the votes, she won in a landslide!

"Congratulations to our winner Ukyo Kuonji!!!" Konatsu shouted.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!!! I get my restaurant back!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"Damn!" Miyaki growled. "How on earth did this happen!?"

"I'll take the deed to my restaurant now." Ukyo said happily.

Miyaki begrudgingly handed it over. "I'll still out sale you!"

"We'll see about that sugar." she replied.

After the celebration died down, Ukyo walked over to Ranma. "Ranchan, you changed into a girl just for me?"

"Don't worry about it Ucchan." he replied. "I've still got two bottles of spring of drowned boy to cure myself with."

"Yeah, but still." she said. "It really means a lot to me that you would do this for me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the date with Akane. It was inconsiderate of me and I was being a real jerk. I never meant to hurt you." Ranma said.

"I know you didn't." she replied.

"My mother is really big on tradition." he said. "Because I was engaged to Akane at birth she wants me to go on a date with her and give her fair consideration. But if it helps any, my mother did say she likes you and that if I choose you she approves."

Ukyo's eyes lit up. "Really? She said that?"

Ranma smiled. "Yes, she did."

"Why don't come by Ucchan's and let me make you an okonomiyaki. You can be my first new customer."

"Sure!" Ranma replied, "I'd love that."


	12. Okonomiyaki Wars!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo and Miyaki have a battle of restaurants.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid**

Chapter 12. Okonomiyaki Wars!

After defeating Miyaki, with Ranma's help, Ukyo hired Konatsu to work for her and began preparing for the Grand Re-opening of Okonomiyaki Ucchan's.

"You know Yuzuki, you could be my employee too." Ukyo said.

"No thanks." she replied. "Helping clean this place is enough work for me."

"I'm so excited to be working for you Miss Ukyo!" Konatsu said enthusiastically.

Ukyo hung up the Grand Re-opening sign and for the first time in two months, flipped the Closed sign on the door over to Open.

"Welcome everyone to the grand re-opening of Okonomiyaki Ucchan's!" she announced as customers poured in.

"Good thing I hired you Konatsu, I wouldn't be able to serve this many customers on my own." she said. But then the crowd slowly dwindled out.

"Huh? What the heck is going on here?" Ukyo wondered. She looked out the window. "Hey! What the hell!?"

Across the street at Miyaki's it advertised, "Today only, FREE okonomiyaki!!!"

"Damn that Miyaki!" Ukyo growled. She stomped over to Miyaki's and asked, "What the hell are you doing serving free okonomiyaki!?"

"It's my business, I can do what I want!" Miyaki replied.

"You're just doing this to hurt my business!" Ukyo yelled.

"That's capitalism for you!" Miyaki said in a snarky tone. "Now leave my property or I'll call the authorities."

"Damn her!" Ukyo complained. "Offering free okonomiyaki on the day I reopen. Who does she think she is? Well two can play at that game!"

Ukyo put up a sign that read "FREE Okonomiyaki! (With Purchase of drink.)" and the customers came flocking back to her.

"When the price is the same people gladly choose my okonomiyaki over hers!" she bragged. But the crowds thinned out and disappeared again. "Now what?" Ukyo asked.

There was a sign at Miyaki's that read "Free kisses!!!"

"She can't be serious!" Ukyo exclaimed and went to see for herself.

Over at Miyaki's, her new employees and former swim-suit model/martial arts bouquet catching contestants Twiddle Dee Dee and Twiddle Smart were giving free kisses with each purchase of okonomiyaki.

"Unbelievable! How can I compete with that!?" Ukyo said exasperated.

She sat glumly in her empty restaurant. "This isn't how I imagined the re-opening would go."

"I have to do something to help Miss Ukyo." Konatsu thought. Soon, Konatsu hung a new sign up and the customers began pouring in at even greater numbers.

"Wow Konatsu! This is wonderful! What did you do to bring this many customers in?"

Konatsu smiled, "Check out the sign."

Ukyo stepped outside. Her horrified scream almost shattered the glass windows. The sign read, "Free money in every okonomiyaki!"

"Konatsu! Stop serving those immediately!" she commanded while ripping up the sign.

Konatsu frowned. "But Miss Ukyo, I thought you'd be pleased with all the customers."

"You'll put me out of business!" she yelled.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off over her head, "I've got it! I can't believe I forgot!"

"What is it?" Konatsu asked.

"Pancakes! I'll start serving pancakes!" she exclaimed. "Wait here, I'm going to the store!"

Soon after, she returned with a cart full of pancake mix and maple syrup. "Here's our secret weapon!" She hung up a new sign advertising the pancakes and soon the customers were pouring in again. "Like moths to a flame." she commented.

"These are delicious!" said one customer adding, "But they're nothing like okonomiyaki!"

"What on terra firma are all those suckers... I mean customers doing over there again!?" Miyaki complained. "What could be better than free kisses from beautiful swimsuit models!?" She walked over to Ucchan's, only to find that everybody and their mother was ordering pancakes by the stack!

Miyaki waited in line patiently, which was rare for her, and when she got to the counter said, "I'll have one order of pancakes."

"That'll be 20,000 yen!" Ukyo replied.

"WHAT!?" Miyaki screamed. "The sign says 500 yen!"

"Read the fine print sugar." Ukyo replied.

Underneath the price someone had scribbled with a magic marker, "Unless you're Miyaki, then it's 20,000."

"Damn you!" Miyaki growled.

"If you're not a paying customer, get out!" Ukyo told her.

"I'll get you for this Pucchan!" Miyaki said forking over the money.

Ukyo fried up a crispy buttery pancake and tossed it to her. "Here you go, please enjoy Miyucky!"

Miyaki picked it up and examined it. "It kind of looks like okonomiyaki. But why no toppings? Or even any sauce."

"You put syrup on it." the man next to her said. "Here try some."

She covered it in syrup and then took a bite. Tears streamed down her face. "I can't believe I went my whole entire life without having tasted this wonderful food!" She gulped it down and ran to the nearest store to get the ingredients to make her own.

"Sorry, we're all out of pancake mix." the clerk replied. "Some girl with a giant spatula bought it all."

"Damn that Ukyo!" Miyaki shouted in dramatic fashion, causing the other shoppers to back away from her. She stormed back into Ucchan's, her eyes blood red. "You... You took all the pancake mix!"

Ukyo smiled. "Here, you can have this box of pancake mix."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." Ukyo replied. "Only 50,000 yen!"

"That's it!" Miyaki yelled. "I've had enough of you! I challenge you to a fight!"

Ukyo pulled out her giant spatula. "Bring it on!"

"Meet me at the park in thirty minutes." Miyaki replied adding, "And bring a stretcher!"

"You can't honestly fight her, can you?" Konatsu asked.

"I'm gonna whoop her ass!" Ukyo declared.

Thirty minutes later, Miyaki had set up a ring in central park and a crowd had gathered around.

"Don't you just love Nerima?" one girl asked.

"Yes! There's always something fun going on!" a boy replied.

"My favorite was when they had the martial arts badminton tournament." another guy said.

Soon Ukyo and Konatsu arrived and the match was ready to begin.

"So what are the stipulations this time?" Ukyo asked. "I'm not putting my restaurant on the line again. Not that I don't think I can beat you or anything."

"Whoever wins gains the sole right to serve pancakes." Miyaki said.

"It's a deal!"

"Am I late?" Yuzuki asked as she got to the park.

"Nope." replied one bystander. "They're just starting."

On Ukyo's side, Konatsu and Yuzuki were there to watch her. Meanwhile, on Miyaki's side, Twiddle Dee Dee and Twiddle Smart got out their pom poms and began cheering.

"Give us an M, give us an I, give us a Y, give us a U."

"It's A you morons!" Miyaki growled.

"I told you!" Dee Dee said to Smart.

The match began. Miyaki jumped into the air and flung strings of unleavened noodle dough at Ukyo. "Try this! Hyah!"

Ukyo dodged the attack and swung her spatula at Miyaki just barely missing. Miyaki slung more unleavened noodle dough at Ukyo wrapping one around her leg and knocking her off balance.

"One, Two, Three, Four! Who do we think can score? Miyaki! Miyaki!" the Twiddle sisters cheered.

"Those idiots!" Yuzuki complained. "Come on Konatsu, let's cheer Ukyo on."

"But I don't know how to cheer." Konatsu said.

"Just follow me." she said.

Miyaki flung Ukyo up into the air, but she used her spatula to cut the dough off and threw several small spatulas at Miyaki. She dodged all but one, which made a small cut in her outfit.

"You'll pay for that!" Miyaki yelled charging at her. But Ukyo swung her big spatula again and landed a direct hit on her face.

Together Yuzuki and Konatsu cheered, "Ucchan's fans, let's hear it! Stand up now, show your spirit!"

"We want pancakes!" several bystanders yelled out.

"My face! My beautiful face! What did you do to my face you bit-" Miyaki yelled before being cut off by another whack to the face from Ukyo's spatula.

"You were saying?" she asked.

Yuzuki and Konatsu cheered, "Give us a U, give us a K, give us a Y, give us an Oh no you just didn't!"

Miyaki staggered back several steps while holding her face. She then reached into her pocket and threw a ball of batter at Ukyo yelling, "Hellzone Batter Grenade!"

"Homerun!" Yuzuki exclaimed as Ukyo smacked it away with her spatula.

"Nice try." she said.

"I'm just pre-heating the oven!" Miyaki yelled pulling out a giant bucket of batter.

"Where on earth was she keeping that!?" Yuzuki wondered.

"Big Batter Attack!" Miyaki shouted as she slung the twenty gallon bucket of batter at Ukyo.

Ukyo tried to dodge it but there was too much batter and she got covered with it. "Damn! I can't move!" she thought as her feet stuck to the bottom of the ring.

"Batter splatter, where's all that chatter? Got back your restaurant but it don't matter, 'cause Miyaki's gonna serve up a breakfast platter!" cheered the Twiddles.

"Only 'cause she's fatter!" yelled Yuzuki.

Miyaki didn't have a comeback for that remark, she was too busy pummeling away at Ukyo. She hit her so hard it bloodied her nose and made a large cut above her eye.

Yuzuki ran to the ringside. "Ukyo! Just forfeit the match! Please!"

"No!" she yelled with blood running down her face. "I'm not giving up!"

"It's not worth it Ukyo! Just let her serve the stinkin' pancakes!" Yuzuki pleaded but Ukyo ignored her.

"Stop right there!" someone yelled.

"Huh? Who's there?" Miyaki asked.

Ranma jumped in the ring and got between her and Ukyo.

"Ranchan! How did you get here?" a grateful Ukyo asked.

"I guess I just have a kind of sixth sense for martial arts." he answered.

"Get out of my way so I can finish giving Ukyo her beating!" Miyaki ordered.

"You're not laying another finger on her! She forfeits the match!" Ranma said.

"But Ranma..." Ukyo started to say but stopped. "I guess I was beaten, wasn't I?"

"Ha!" Miyaki smirked. "Looks like the pancakes are all mine!"

"Not so fast." Ranma said. "What were the stipulations of this match?"

"Exclusive right to serve pancakes." Ukyo answered.

"Miyaki, I challenge you to a match!" said Ranma.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "That's no fair! You're a big strong man and I'm a girl! How could I possibly defeat you?"

"Yuzuki." he said. "Get me a glass of water."

"Right!" she said and ran to a bystander who was drinking a bottled water. "I'll pay you back!" she said grabbing it and tossing it to Ranma.

He dumped it on himself transforming. "I knew it was a good idea to wait a few days before taking the cure. Something crazy always comes up in my life."

"Oh wait, I remember you now." Miyaki said. "You're that other transgendered boy. How do I keep hiring you people? Never mind! What are the stipulations of our match?"

"If I win, Ukyo gets to serve pancakes and you don't. Also, you never hit her again." he said.

"And if I win?" she asked.

"I'll go back to being your employee." Ranma answered.

Ukyo gasped. "But Ranchan..."

"I'll be fine Ucchan." he assured her with a confident smile.

"Hmm, you were a really good cook. Fine, I agree." Miyaki said.

"Come on, let's get you some bandages." Yuzuki said helping Ukyo out of the ring.

"You didn't have to be so brutal." Ranma said. "She was stuck and defenseless."

Miyaki smirked. "I play to win. Now prepare yourself! By the end of today I'll have myself a new employee!"

Ranma picked up Ukyo's spatula. "Fat chance!"

"Try this on for size!" Miyaki said tossing batter balls made of kimchi and gunpowder. But Ranma batted them away one after the other.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me!" he said charging and swinging the spatula at her.

"Crap! He's way faster than she is!" Miyaki thought as Ranma sent her flying across the ring.

"Oh man, my head hurts." Ukyo complained. "That Miyaki really did a number on me."

"I'll run and get some pain medicine." Yuzuki said. "Konatsu, look after her!"

"You can count on me!" Konatsu replied.

Miyaki swung at Ranma but he ducked and spun kicking her off her feet and sending her rolling. She bounced back up and started to attack again but before she could move Ranma brought down the spatula right on her head.

"Red head, dumb head, used to be a guy but now's a girl instead! Don't ya- uff!" the Twiddle's cheer was cut short when Ranma flung batter at them.

"Slurp! Mmm, yummy!" Twiddle Dee Dee said licking the batter off her face.

"You couldn't beat me if it weren't for that spatula!" Miyaki said.

"Oh really? Let's just see about that then. Here, catch!" Ranma said tossing it Konatsu.

"That should even up the odds." Miyaki thought as she got into position for her next attack.

"Bring it on sister!" Ranma said taking a defensive stance.

Both rushed towards each other and began striking. But Ranma was just too fast for her. He kicked her and sent her flying to the edge of the ring.

"I never realized how skilled he was." Konatsu commented.

"That's my Ranma!" exclaimed Ukyo.

"Ya know, I'm holding back because even in my female form I ain't big on beating up girls. So why don't you give up already." Ranma told Miyaki.

"Never!" she shouted and attacked again.

"Suit yourself." he said.

Miyaki was unable to lay a finger on him and once he got done playing, Ranma dealt one swift kick to her side knocking her clear out of the ring and almost unconscious.

"He won!" Ukyo and Konatsu exclaimed.

Ranma quickly jumped down to check on Ukyo.

"Ranchan, you beat her for me!"

"Yeah, yeah. It was a piece of cake. But nevermind that, that cut above your eye looks pretty nasty." he said putting his hand on her face and rubbing it gently.

Ukyo blushed, "It ain't so bad."

Just then, Yuzuki came back with some bandages and ibuprofen. "Sorry it took me so long. Wow Ranma, you already beat her?"

"It was awesome!" exclaimed Konatsu.

"Here, let me have those bandages." Ranma said. He gently put a band-aid over the cut above Ukyo's eye.

Her face turned deep red. "Can you take me back home now?"

"Sure." Ranma replied.

Ukyo leaned on Ranma the whole walk home. Partly because she needed to and partly because she wanted to. By the time they got to Ucchan's it was already past closing time. Realizing that she probably wanted some alone time with Ranma, Yuzuki and Konatsu went on home.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ranma asked after changing back into a guy.

"Not too bad... But could you stay for a bit?" Ukyo said.

"Of course."

She went upstairs and laid down. Ranma sat beside her.

"It's a shame for such a beautiful face to get roughed up like that."

"Do you mean it Ranchan?" she asked.

"I sure do."

"Then how can you go on date with Akane? That really upsets me you know."

"I know." he said. "My mother really wants me to do it though. But I've been thinking about all this and I-"

"I don't want to lose you!" Ukyo said on the verge of tears.

Ranma pulled her up and embraced her. She started to cry. "Don't leave me Ranma! Not after all this!"

Ranma stroked her long brown hair. "Ucchan..."

At that moment, Ranma thought back to the other day when he was upset about making her mad. How he had felt. What he had realized.

"Ucchan... Ukyo..." he began.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I love you."

"Wha... what?" she asked in astonishment.

He looked down at her and stared straight into her big blue eyes and said again, "Ukyo, I love you."

In that instant, her hearted stopped, she gasped. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Tell me again." she whispered.

"I love you Ukyo." Ranma repeated.

Tears streamed down her face, "Oh Ranchan! I've waited so long to finally here those words from you! Do you truly mean it?"

"Yes, I do. You're the one for me. I can finally see that now." he said.

"I love you so much Ranma! I love you with all my heart! I always have!"

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to return that love, but I'll make it up to you. I promise." Ranma said as he leaned in and kissed her.

He held her close to him and told her, "I don't think I'll go on a date with Akane. I just can't imagine her making me feel the way you do. I can't imagine her begging me to be with her. What I feel for her is nothing like what I feel for you."

"Oh Ranma, I'm so happy! I can't believe this is really happening. If this were a dream I would never want to wake up. Ow!" Ukyo said pinching herself. "It's not a dream!"

"Will you promise me something Ucchan?" he asked.

"What is it Ranma honey?"

"Don't get in anymore fights, okay?"

"Okay Ranchan, I won't. I guess it is pretty distressing to see me get beat up."

"Yes, it is." he said adding, "But the next time we have some free time together, I'll show you some defensive moves. Just in case you are ever attacked."

"Okay!" she said.

Ranma held her a while and neither said anything, they just enjoyed each other's embrace. Finally, Ranma looked at the time. "It's getting late."

"I know." Ukyo said sadly.

"I could stay the night if you want." he said.

"I'd love for you to." she replied. "But what will your mother say? She'll get the wrong idea."

"Just leave that up to me." Ranma said smiling. He called up Nodoka. "Hey mom! Listen, Daisuke got into a fight today and kind of got beat up. Is it okay if I stay over at his place tonight?"

"Of course dear, go right ahead." she told him.

"Alright, love ya. Bye." he said hanging up the phone.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked Ukyo.

"Another kiss." she answered

"I've got plenty of those." he said leaning downing and kissing her above the eye where she got injured.

"That wasn't where I wanted a kiss at." she said playfully.

"Oh it wasn't? How 'bout here then?" Ranma teased as he kissed her on the cheek.

"No, not there either."

Finally, he kissed her on the lips. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "This isn't how I imagined the grand re-opening would go, but I guess it's not so bad."

Ranma held her a long time, although neither felt it was long enough, until finally Ukyo said. "Ranchan, I'm ready to go to sleep now."

"Should I turn back into a girl?" he asked.

"I don't know, you're not gonna try anything are you?" she joked.

He blushed, "No."

Ukyo got out a blanket and pillow and laid them beside of hers. "Here, this is the same blanket and pillow you slept with last time you spent the night here. Maybe they're good luck."

"Good night Ranma honey."

"Good night Ucchan."


	13. Christmas Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Christmas Special to hold you over until the next one which should be out before New Year's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began working on this fanfic the first week of January and it has engulfed the entire year and continues going. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story the past year. There have been some bumps along the way but I think we're back on track now. I've been feeling crazy creative lately and I've been working really hard on this project, spending almost all of my free time on it. I already have several more chapters finished. Also, a review would make a really great Christmas present and encourage me to keep working on this clear into the new year.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid Season 2**

Chapter 13. Christmas Special!

It's been two months since Ranma defeated Miyaki in martial arts okonomiyaki and confessed his love to Ukyo. Upon being told that Ranma was in love with Ukyo, Shampoo and Cologne returned to China along with Mousse. Akane wasn't surprised, she could tell for a while, but it still hurt. At first, Nodoka didn't take well to Ranma breaking the engagement to Akane without dating her, but eventually she came to accept it and liked Ukyo quite a lot in fact. Ukyo outsold Miyaki on a regular basis but Miyaki still stayed in business. She upheld her part of the bargain and didn't bother Ukyo anymore. Since then, Ranma and Ukyo have continued to get closer.

It was a chilly December afternoon and snow-covered the ground, but everyone was cheerful because Christmas was near. The city of Tokyo was buzzing with tons of shoppers merrily buying gifts for their loved ones.

"Jingu Berrs! Jingu Berrs! Jingu all der way!" Yuzuki sang cheerfully.

"Why are you saying it funny?" Ukyo asked.

"Solly, I've got candy in muh mouth." she replied. "Want some?"

"What kind is it?" asked Ukyo.

"Salty sardine and tapioca pudding." Yuzuki answered.

"Uh... no thanks!"

"Suit yourself." Yuzuki said taking another bite.

"So, what are you getting Daisuke for Christmas?" Ukyo inquired.

"That jerk? Absolutely nothing!" Yuzuki replied. "The other day I saw him staring at Fumi's big fat two by four butt! How on earth did her butt get so big anyways?"

"She is half United Statesian." Ukyo reminded her.

"I've never been to the continental part of the States before." Yuzuki said. "I've heard it's really different from Hawaii."

"If I ever fullfill my dream of becoming a master okonomiyaki chef and opening a chain of restaurants, we should go there for a visit." Ukyo said.

"That'd be awesome!" Yuzuki exclaimed. "I wanna go see Mount Lushmore and then the Locky Mountains!"

"You shouldn't talk with candy in your mouth." Ukyo told her.

XXX

Meanwhile, Ranma sat in the living room thinking of what to get Ukyo for Christmas. He noticed a magazine laying on the floor. "Hey, it's El Cheapo's Super Emporium's annual catalog. I'm sure they'd have a good gift for her."

He flipped through the pages to see what they had. "Ah, cookware! I'm sure she'd like something out of here."

On the first page of the cookware section was an advertisement for a spatula that read, "Introducing the new Super Ultra Mega Ultimate Gigaplex Super Spatula! Perfect for all your cooking needs and even slaying vampires! Comes equipped with flamethrower and heat seeking missiles. Batteries not included."

"This is perfect!" Ranma exclaimed, until he saw the price.

"This special spatula can be all yours for only nine moderately difficult payments of 999 yen!"

"I'm sure she has plenty of spatulas anyways." he thought, turning the page.

XXX

The mall was packed with shoppers and Christmas music blared from the speakers. The hip and happening young new manager of the mall had decided to use music from the new Christmas album by the underground neo-post melodic blackened gothic industrial doomcore-fusion band Madagascan Moonlight Moth.

"Jingle bells, death from hell! Santa all the way!" the singer growled.

"Alright everybody." spoke the DJ. "That was Jingle Bells: Hell Edition by Madagascan Moonlight Moth. Up next is a modern day classic, Noisy Night, Unholy Night."

"So what are you getting Ranma for Christmas?" Yuzuki asked Ukyo.

"I don't know yet. I'm hoping I'll find something nice just browsing around." she replied.

"Why don't you just ask him what he wants?" asked Yuzuki.

"I want it to be a surprise!" she answered.

XXX

Back at the Saotome residence, Ranma had decided to ask his father, who was now living with him and his mother since the breaking of the engagement to Akane, about what kind of gift to get.

"A present for your girlfriend eh?" Genma asked.

"Yes, a present for Ucchan." he said, no longer embarrassed to call her his girl.

"Why that's easy." Genma stated confidently.

"It is?" Ranma asked.

"Of course my boy!" he said. "Get her what I got your mother for our first Christmas. Lingerie!"

"L- lingerie!?" Ranma asked in shock. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm serious." replied Genma.

"Well... did she like it?"

"She smacked me harder than Happosai did the time I returned his underwear collection to the women he stole them from!" he answered.

"You idiot!" Ranma yelled. "Why the heck do you always give such bad advice!?"

"Such an ungrateful child!" Genma wept.

"Save it!" he said walking off and into the kitchen where he posed the same question to his mother.

"I'm sure that no matter what you get her, she'll be happy so long as it's given from the heart." she answered.

Ranma sighed, "Looks like I'm going to the mall."

XXX

"Oh look!" Yuzuki exclaimed. "The new Christmas twinkies are out!"

"Oh! What new flavor did they invent this year?" Ukyo asked excitedly.

"It's red and white amanita muscaria flavored!"

"Ugh..." she groaned. "You mean mushroom!?"

"Yeah, sounds great!" Yuzuki said. "I'm gettin' two boxes!"

After shopping a while, the girls stopped to rest at the food court. Yuzuki pulled out the box of twinkies and looked at the art. It featured two large red twinkies with white spots on them. One was cut in half to show the cream filling. Little mushrooms were growing beside them and off to the corner was a Norman Rockwellesque Santa Claus chucking coal at people on his naughty list.

"Hey, let's try the new twinkies I bought." she said.

"I'll let you go first." Ukyo replied.

"Oh boy! Ho boy! Oh boy!" Yuzuki said with great anticipation. "I love trying new foods." She took a large bite and chewed it, slowly. She paused for a second, then gulped really hard.

Ukyo leaned towards her, "Well, how is it?"

"Blegh!!!! These are worse than the white fudge peppermint bulljunk they came out with last year!" Yuzuki yelled tossing the half-eaten twinkie in the trash.

"Wow! They must be really bad!" exclaimed a shocked Ukyo. "Usually you love funky stuff like that!"

"Those aren't funky, they're just plain junky!" Yuzuki stated adding, "In fact, they're junktacular!"

XXX

After he arrived at the mall, Ranma stopped by the perfume shop, La Puanteur Affreux Boutique de Parfums, to see what they had.

"Oh, what's this stuff?" he asked the clerk.

"This? Why it's only the hottest thing on the market. Straight from France!" she replied excitedly. "It's called Le pipi de la vache!"

Ranma sprayed some on his wrist and sniffed it. "Yuck! What on earth is in this junk!?"

"Cow pee!" the clerk answered enthusiastically. "It's all the rage in Europe!"

"What on earth happened to nice smelling things like flowers!?" he asked.

The clerk rolled her eyes, "That stuff is like, so late twentieth century."

XXX

Ukyo and Yuzuki walked into the bookstore, Buttloads O' Books, to do some shopping. As they walked in, a man dressed as a space pirate said, "Arrrgh!!! Get y'rself some books by the buttload, only at Buttloads O' Books!"

"Oh wow!" Ukyo said picking up a book. "Maybe this could help Ranchan out!"

The book's title was, How to Cure Any Cat Problem in Twelve Steps and then a Thirteenth by Johnson Star System. In the corner was a sticker saying, "As seen on the hit show My Cat from the World of Darkness." On the back were reviews from people he had helped.

"My cat wouldn't stop peeing on my baby, but thanks to Johnson Star System, Mr. Fluffywinkles has learned to pee in the toilet!" said Kathy.

Dietrich wrote, "My cat would only eat bluefin otoro sashimi and it was driving me to bankruptcy. But thanks to Mr. Star System, Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Osaka now eats Mcdonald's cheeseburgers and I'm rollin' in the dough!"

"Wow!" Ukyo said very impressed. "This guy sounds like he really knows his stuff, but I'm not sure if he could help out Ranchan or not."

She looked over at Yuzuki who had a terrified expression on her face. "What's wrong Yuzuki?" she asked.

Yuzuki pointed to the book she was skimming through. It had an eye in a triangle and several black hooded men on the cover of it. "This books says the world is secretly controlled by this shadowy group of shape-shifting dino-men who worship Satan and control internatinal finance!"

Ukyo took the book out of her hand and sat it back on the shelf. "Only a jackass would believe something like that!"

XXX

While shopping, Ranma stopped at the music store, Janki CD's o Kizu!

"I've been dating Ucchan for a while now, but there's still so much I don't know about her." he lamented, "I wonder what kind of music she likes."

Up front was a display of the top selling albums that week. It included, Rockallika - Saddle the Thunder, Bläck Clam Religion - Don't Fear Saturno, Megalife - War Buys, and Scenic - Traced in Water.

"I doubt she likes heavy metal." he thought and went to see what they had in pop music.

Ranma skimmed thorough the pop section and came upon a cd featuring vocals by Megumi Hayashibara. "I've always liked her voice for some reason." he thought.

Suddenly, a fight broke out! "They're post-pop melodic jazz-core you idiot!" a man shouted while punching another in the head, adding, "Neo-classical blackened rock-step isn't even a real genre!"

"Only a noob would think there's such a thing as post-pop melodic jazz-core!" the other man said as he delivered a crushing kick to the nuts. "Besides, I didn't say they were neo-classical blackened rock-step, I said they were nu-classical blackened rock-step! It's a totally different genre!"

Mall security swarmed in and broke up the fight and they were charged with disorderly conduct. Unfortunately, they weren't charged for be obnoxious douchebags.

After browsing a while, Ranma bought Ukyo a cd of traditional koto music called Super Crazy Ultimate Koto Instrument Madness!

XXX

After shopping for several more hours, the girls were pretty famished. So they returned to the food court to get some real food, i.e. not mushroom twinkies!

The mall food court had tons of places to choose from. There was every kind of food you could think of, except for okonomiyaki that is. Just then, a lightbulb went off over Ukyo's head. "Hey! I should open up a Mini-Ucchan's here at the food court!" she yelled in excitement.

"That's a great idea!" Yuzuki said encouraging her, then her stomach growled. "But before that, let's get something they already have."

They looked around trying to decide where to eat. There was lots to choose from including Waco Bell, Tennessee Grilled Turkey, Short Joe Gold's Seafood Supreme, Mama Joanna's Pizza, Magical Princess Sammy's Sub Club, Mini-Burger, Mega-Burger, Giga-Burger, and about sixty-four others. Yuzuki stopped at Mama Joanna's pizza.

"I'll have one personal pan pizza with pineapple, jalapeños, baby portabella mushrooms, anchovies, and marshmallows." she told the cashier.

"Welcome to Mini-Burger, home of the Mini-Burger, can I take your order?" the Mini-Burger cashier asked.

"I want two double cheeseburgers with wasabi infused pickles." Ukyo answered.

Yuzuki's food came first, it was a ten inch pizza cut into four squares with buttery garlic sauce to dip in. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed.

"Is this a [censored] joke!?" an outraged Ukyo asked when her order arrived. The cheeseburgers were each roughly the size of a U.S. quarter.

"It is Mini-Burger after all." the waiter said.

"This isn't mini, it's microscopic!" she fumed. "Note to self, NEVER eat at Mini-Burger again!" thought Ukyo.

"You can have a slice of my pizza if ya want." Yuzuki told her.

Hesitant, Ukyo decided to take her up on that offer, two cheeseburgers the size of quarters just weren't very filling. "Actually," she said, "This wouldn't be bad if it didn't have anchovies!"

"But that's the best part!" Yuzuki told her.

Ranma's stomach growled. "Oh man, I'm hungry." he thought. "Think I'll stop at the food court."

"Hey, isn't that Ranma?" Yuzuki asked as he walked by.

"It is, he must be out Christmas shopping too." Ukyo replied.

"Two green bean burritos." he told the cashier at Waco Bell.

"You know, I'm pretty tired." Yuzuki said. "I think I'll head on home if you wanna go talk to him."

"Okay, see ya later Yuzuki!" Ukyo said heading off to be with Ranma.

Yuzuki sighed. "Well it looks like mission accomplished, now if only I could be a cupid for myself."

"Ranma honey!" Ukyo called out as she ran up to Ranma.

"Hey Ucchan!" he greeted her happily, hiding his bag behind his back.

Ukyo leaned over, "What's in the bag?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing, just something for my ...mom! Yeah, that's it." Ranma replied as he paid the cashier.

"Oh, for your mom?" she said. "Then it should be okay to show it to me then shouldn't it?"

"I want to keep it top-secret." he answered. "Are you hungry? There's two burritos in here, or I'll buy you something."

"I just ate." she replied. "Mind if I set with you?"

"The price of admission is a kiss."

"My, someone is getting brave, a month ago you wouldn't even put your arm around me in public." Ukyo said leaning up and kissing him.

"I'm getting used to it." he said sitting down. The two sat together and chatted for a while, then resumed Christmas shopping, together.

The old manager came in and scolded the new manager telling him to put on some real music or else! "Turn off that new fangled bulljunk and play a beautiful song or I'll put my cane up your-"

"Okay okay!" the manager said. "Have it your way!"

As Ranma and Ukyo were walking with each other, a romantic Christmas song came over the speakers. Ranma reached down and grabbed Ukyo's hand. She squeezed his hand tight and together they walked around the mall holding hands for the rest of the evening.

"Thanks, I had a wonderful evening with you." Ukyo said smiling as Ranma walked her home.

"I wish it could keep going." he replied.

"You could come in for a bit, Ucchan's was closed today anyways." she said.

"Okay, but don't try to peek at your present while I'm not looking." he told her.

"I won't!" Ukyo said with a wink.

When they went in, Ukyo turned on the stove to heat a kettle for tea and reminisced about Ranma's days of transforming. "Ah, I remember how I used to have to randomly heat a kettle up to transform you back into a guy all the time."

"Thank God that's over!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Aw, but I kind of miss it." Ukyo said. "It was so cute."

"I miss that curse like I'd miss a hemorrhoid." Ranma said with disgust.

Ukyo sat out some cups and filled them with tea. As she poured it, Ranma noticed her outfit, a purple long-sleeved turtleneck pullover sweater dress that hugged her body tightly.

"How come you don't dress like a guy anymore?" he asked.

Ukyo looked down and blushed. "You noticed? Is it not good?"

"No, I love it!" he reassured her. "It looks good on you. Shows off your curves. I was just curious, that's all."

"I only started wearing boy clothes and acting like a guy because you and your dad left without me and I thought I'd grow up into an old maid. But now that we're together again at last, I have no reason to act like a boy, unless you want me to."

"Oh no, I like the girly Ucchan." Ranma said as Ukyo got up to get some more tea. She accidentally dropped the packet and bent over to pick it up. "A lot." he added.

XXX

The next day at Furikan was the final day of school before Christmas break and all the students were hyped.

"I can't wait to open my presents!" said one student.

"I'm just glad I won't have to go to school." said another.

"Okay class." spoke the teacher, Mrs. Tanaka. "Today we will be studying one of the most amazing animals ever, the Australian pouch-skunk!"

"What's so great about a stinkin' skunk?" one student asked.

"The Australian pouch-skunk is the only marsupial skunk in the world! It has a pouch to carry its little skunklings around in. Like the platypus, this remarkable creature also lays eggs."

"A skunk that lays eggs? You can't be serious!" Ukyo said.

"Oh yes, the Australian pouch-skunk is one of a kind!" replied the teacher. "It is also a fierce fighter and its bite contains venom more powerful than a rattlesnake. The Australian pouch-skunk is responsible for thousands of people's deaths every year."

"And you consider it amazing?" Yuzuki commented.

"Well it's people's own fault for getting too close to it. Not to mention it has a sixth sense for stupidity and will attack anyone who is an idiot."

"I guess the creature isn't all bad then." said one student.

"Yes, plus it eats scorpions." the teacher added.

"Consider me sold!" exclaimed Daisuke.

Mrs. Tanaka continued, "But the most amazing thing about the Australian pouch-skunk is-"

"Ring-a-ding ding da-ding ding dong!" the school bell rang and the students stampeded out of the classroom before Mrs. Tanaka could finish her sentence.

"Don't forget to do your homework or you'll all get lumps of coal!" she called as the kids left.

The end of the school day had finally arrived and the students ran outside in a rush of excitement. All the ground was covered in snow and ice. Ukyo turned to Yuzuki to ask her a question but then...

Whazam! Ukyo felt a snowball hit her butt. Furious, she turned around, "Hey! Who did that?"

"Bet ya can't dodge this!" Ranma said throwing another snowball at her.

Ukyo whipped out her spatula and smacked it away. "Two can play at this game!" she said smiling. She scooped up snow with her spatula and flung it in Ranma's direction.

"Snowball fight!" a student yelled and soon people were all slinging snowballs at each other.

"No one can throw a better snowball than I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thun- oof! ...ow." Kuno was stopped mid-sentence by a snowball to the face.

Yuzuki tossed one at Daisuke's head but accidentally hit him in the nuts. "Man down!" he yelled out.

Everyone was trying to hit Ranma but he was so fast he dodged them all. "You'll have to do better than that if you wanna hit me!" he said sticking out his tongue.

"Oh I'll get you Ranchan, I'll get you." Ukyo said confidently. She picked up a handful of snow and carefully molded it into a perfect round snowball. "Ol' Frosty himself couldn't have made a better snowball." she complemented herself.

"You've got a snowball's chance in hell of hitting me with it." Ranma taunted.

"In Dante's Inferno the center of hell is icy!" Ukyo shouted as she drew back and aimed the snowball. She kept her eyes on Ranma and waited for the moment to strike.

"Let the teacher show you kids how it's done!" said the gym teacher as he threw a snowball at Ranma, barely missing.

"Not even the teachers can hit me!" he bragged.

"Now!" Ukyo yelled as she hurled a curve-snowball at him as hard as she could.

Ranma jumped over it and teased, "Nyah nyah! Missed me!"

"Did I?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked, but before he realized it, the snowball curved around like a boomerang and smacked him in the back. Whazam!

"Yeah! Gotcha!" Ukyo exclaimed, doing a victory pose. Ranma lay on the ground motionless for several moments.

"Ranchan, you okay?" she asked. But he didn't respond. "Ranma honey!" she cried running up to him.

Ranma suddenly jumped to his feet, "Boo!"

"Yaaahh!!!" Ukyo screamed as she fell back. "Ow, my hip."

Ranma became concerned. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked helping her back up.

"Yeah I'll be okay." she replied.

Ranma hugged Ukyo and held her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that."

She blushed, "Ranma honey, the whole school can see us!"

"Let 'em." he replied leaning down and kissing her in front of everyone.

XXX

The days and nights swam by and before you know it was Christmas! Families all gathered around their trees and shared presents, later in the day they visited relatives and most were reminded why they only visit once a year.

Yuzuki stopped by Ukyo's and they exchanged gifts. Ukyo got Yuzuki a Sailor Moon key chain, Yuzuki got her a Spongebob Squarepants spatula. Finally, toward evening, Ranma stopped by.

"Ranma honey!" Ukyo exclaimed happily. "I knew you said you'd be late 'cause you were going with your mom to visit your aunt Aika, but I was starting to worry you wouldn't show up!"

"Come on, you should know me better than that by now." he said sitting his bag of presents down.

"I'll be right back with your presents!" she said running to get her own goody bag.

"Hey Ucchan." Ranma said when she returned. "Let's play a game."

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"Before we open each others presents we have to guess what they are first."

"Sounds like fun!" she said.

"Guess what this is." Ranma said handing Ukyo her first gift, a small square box.

"Hmmm, it's too wide and flat to be an engagement ring." she said shaking it. "Oh, I'll bet it's a cd!"

"Lucky guess!" he said.

Ukyo opened up her gift, it was a cd with a picture of a panda bear playing a koto with psychedelic colors in the background and "Super Crazy Ultimate Koto Instrument Madness!" in big wavy letters.

"Oh wow! I never even told you what kind of music I like but you picked it out!" Ukyo said happily.

"You strike me as the type that would like that." Ranma said smiling.

"Okay, now it's your turn to open my gift." Ukyo said handing Ranma his gift.

"It's really lightweight." he said shaking it. "But it doesn't make a sound. I don't know what it could be."

"Go ahead and open it." she told him, so he ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

"I hope you like it, I made it myself." Ukyo said looking off to the side.

"I love it!" Ranma said as he unfolded the shirt she had sewn for him. It was a black long-sleeved turtleneck with a golden dragon on it. "I'll wear it on our next date!"

"Okay, now for your next gift." he said pulling out a present.

"Hmmm, this isn't an engagement ring either." Ukyo said examining it. "Maybe it's a recipe book?"

"Pretty close." he said.

Ukyo ripped off the wrapping. "Wow, an okonomiyaki calendar!"

"It has a special recipe for each month." Ranma said.

"I guess this is a present for you too." she said happily. "Since you'll get to taste everything I cook."

"I can't wait." he said. "Now for your third gift." Ranma swept Ukyo off of her feet and kissed her.

"That was my favorite gift." she whispered when he took his lips off of hers.

Ranma sat her back on her feet and held her. Ukyo ran her finger along his chest. "Ranma honey, why don't you come upstairs with me and I'll give you a really special gift." she said with a wink.

He smiled, "Let's go babe."

The two went up to Ukyo's room together and there, she gave Ranma a Christmas present he'd never forget!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in the next chapter of Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid, more pandemonium, more funky door bells, more pancakes, and more romance! Next chapter is called Ailurophobia! See ya there!
> 
> P.S. I plan to have the next chapter uploaded by New Year's if not sooner and when I do it is going to include a special treat!


	14. Ailurophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma comes to terms with his cat problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said I'd have this up before New Year's I meant the Chinese New Year's! (the 28th) The special treat is still baking in the oven, it's an audio version of chapter 14. I plan on posting it real soon. (But we know how such promises go now don't we?)

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid Season 2**

Chapter 14. Ailurophobia

It was late evening and the sun had already set. Ranma was walking down a dimly lit street, having just left Ukyo's. He heard a can rattle and looked behind, but there was nothing there.

"Just the wind!" he thought and continued walking until he heard the sound again. He turned, but again nothing was there. Ranma continued walking albeit a bit faster, but when he turned the corner he came upon something that would stop him dead in his tracks. In the middle of the road there stood a ferocious, viscious, ravenous, hellacious, little... kitten!

Ranma screamed in horror and ran home as fast as he could. "That was a close one!" he said panting.

"Ranma dear, glad to see you're home on time." Nodoka greeted him.

Ranma went upstairs to his room to try and get his mind off of the frightful life threatening experience he just had. He flipped on the tv to see what was on.

"Who do ya call when ya want some pepperoni?"

"Oh no!" Ranma gasped.

"Samurai Pizza Cats!"

He shut his eyes tight and quickly fumbled for the remote to change the channel. "Whew! Close one!" he thought after finding another show. He dozed off for a moment then woke up again.

"And now, it's time for the hit show everybody and their mother is talking about, My Cat from the World of Darkness!"

"Nooooo!!!!!"

"What on earth is going on in here?" Nodoka asked as she flung open the door.

"Cats! C- c- cats! Catssssss!!!!" Ranma yelped frantically.

"What has gotten into you!?" Nodoka asked.

"Get 'em away!" Ranma shouted. Nodoka grabbed him and held him until he finally calmed down. After that, he explained to her how he developed his ailurophobia, or fear of cats.

"I see." she said. "I'll have a talk with that man about this." That night, Genma recieved several whacks from the rolling pin.

XXX

The next evening at Ucchan's, the volume of customers was so high that they were packed in like sardines while a line formed outside and down the sidewalk. As they were waiting, the people started to become impatient and began chanting, "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!"

At the end of the day, Ukyo flipped the open sign over to closed and Konatsu collapsed on the floor. "I'm exhuasted!" she said.

"Me too." Ukyo said sitting on the floor. "If this keeps up, I'm gonna have to hire another new employee."

That night, she made up an advertisment reading, "Help Wanted: Okonomiyaki/Pancake chef to work evenings and weekends."

Over the next week, applications poured in and Ukyo did many interviews, but no one knew how to make pancakes right. Some made them too doughy and thick, others made them too crispy and thin and Ukyo was too busy to teach them.

"It's hopeless!" she lamented before going to bed. "There just aren't any great pancake cooks around Nerima."

XXX

The next morning at Furikan High.

"Attention students! We have a new student here today, she's a foreign exchange student from Swigermarkland. Her name is Olga Müllenheimer."

Olga was a tall busty blonde that kept her hair in a long braid. Today she was dressed in a white shirt with a red and black checkered mini-skirt with tall white stockings. She carried a large backpack on her everywhere she went.

"Wow! What a babe!" exclaimed Daisuke with Hiroshi seconding him.

"Hey!" Yuzuki exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing you idiot!?"

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Daisuke teased.

Yuzuki blushed, "No! I just don't want you dweebs to make the new girl feel uncomfortable!"

"Olga Müllenheimer eh? Hmm, that name seems awfully familiar." thought Ranma. "I think I might have met her somewhere before."

Olga took a seat right in front of Ukyo and the others. While the teacher was getting her papers ready to start class, Olga overheard them talking.

"I've been absolutely swamped at the restaurant here lately!" Ukyo said sighing. "I really need a new employee, but I can't find anyone who can make pancakes right."

"Excuse me." Olga said.

"Yes?" Ukyo asked.

"I know how to make pancakes. I also need a job." she responded.

Ukyo eyes got wide. "Really?"

"Ja!" Olga replied.

Ukyo's expression became serious. "Show me your skills."

Olga whipped out a skillet and batter and magically heated it 'cause it's slapstick and cooked a delicious buttery pancake.

Ukyo bit into it. "Delicious!" she exclaimed. "You're hired! When can you start?"

"Later today!" she answered.

Ukyo had eaten a full breakfast that morning and wasn't very hungry, so she sat the unfinished pancake on the corner of her desk. During class, she noticed out of her peripheral vision, something grabbing her food!

"Hey! My pancake!" she bursted out.

"Miss Kuonji, would you like to see Principal Kuno?" the teacher asked.

"No..." she said, quietly sitting back down.

"Very well then." the teacher said, turning back to her chalkboard to continue the lesson. "Blah blah blah. Blah blah. Blah ha blabba blah... blah ha!"

"I know I saw something grab that pancake." Ukyo thought to herself. "And it wasn't human!"

"Munch munch munch."

"What was that?" someone asked.

"It was nothing!" Olga said nervously.

"Crunch crunch crunch."

"I heard it that time." said the teacher.

"Just the howling winds!" said Olga suspiciously.

"Oooogggllllleeeeerrrrrppppphhhheeeerrrrraaaalllllll."

"It's coming from the backpack!" yelled a student.

"Goodness me!" exclaimed Olga. "I must have left my mp3 player on!"

"This is your first day here so I'll let it go, but from now on no mp3 players in class. Is that understood Miss Müllenheimer?" spoke the the teacher.

"Yes ma'am." she answered and for several minutes there was silence, except for the teacher's voice.

"Blibbity blabbity bloo. Blabben no habben no blah blah blah." screeched the teacher as she scribbled indecipherable symbols on the chalkboard.

"Burp!!!"

The teacher stopped mid-scribble. "Blah bla- err... I mean, who did THAT!?"

"Sorry, it was me!" Olga said raising her hand. "Too many pickled schnozzen hagen sausages for breakfast this morning!"

The teacher took off her glasses and looked her square in they eye, "I know it's your first day, but one more little outburst and I will send you straight to the principal young lady!"

"Yes ma'am." she said quietly.

XXX

After a hectic first day as school, Olga reported to work at Okonomiyaki Ucchan's.

"Okay Miss Müllenhammer was it?" Ukyo asked Olga.

"Müllenheimer!" she responded.

"Oh yes, sorry." Ukyo continued. "I'll be putting you in charge of the pancake department. Konatsu, you'll be in charge of the okonomiyaki department. I'll watch over the two of you from the cash register."

"Yes Miss Ukyo!" Konatsu replied before turning to Olga and saying, "I'm so excited to have a new employee to work with. I think you'll really love it here, I know I do!"

There was a steady stream of customers and Ukyo and Konatsu both were highly impressed with Olga's speed and skill.

"Wow, you really know your way around the skillet!" Konatsu exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Olga said. "My parents own the biggest pancake house in all of Swigermarkland, it's called Das Sumpre Pfannkuchenhaus am Ende der Zeit!"

"Impressive!" said Ukyo, who then told her about her mother's okonomiyaki restaurant.

XXX

During lunch break, Ranma stopped to chat with Ukyo like he usually did now. Meanwhile, Konatsu and Olga shared lunch together. Konatsu was gradually becoming accustomed to eating human food such as tuna salad and pickled eggs, but she still kept a can of cat food around for a tasty treat because old habits are hard to kick.

The Cat Fud™ brand cat food can was sitting off to the side, right beside of Olga's backpack which she carried with her everywhere she went. It was turkey & cheese, Konatsu's personal favorite. After she finished her tuna salad sub sandwich, Konatsu reached for her cat food can. But it was gone!

"Oh no! My special treat! That was the last can I had!" Konatsu cried.

Clang! Rattle! The cat food can rolled across the floor. Now it was empty!

"What fiend would do this?" Konatsu cried. "That was Cat Fud™ brand, the best that yen can purchase!"

"Oh, I've heard of this happening!" Olga said thinking quickly. "It's called 'Spontaneous Cat Food Combustion Syndrome', it's where the cat food can spontaneously explodes for no discernable reason! Very common with the Cat Fud™ brand!"

"I had no idea!" Konatsu said believing every word.

Before he left, Ranma leaned in and kissed Ukyo. It was national Super Thanksgiving Day for Japan Only and Ukyo had made him a special okonomiyaki. It was covered with a spicy honey mustard cranberry sauce, topped with shredded turkey and mashed potatoes with gravy. The turkey gave off a delicious aroma, so did the cranberry sauce.

Suddenly, as Ranma was leaving, Olga's backpack leapt into the air and attacked him!

"What the hell!?" he asked as the backpack charged at him again.

"Nooo!!!!" Olga yelled trying to grab the backpack, but it was too fast for her. It leapt overtop of her and grabbed Ranma's homemade lunch.

"Hey!" he yelled. "That's mine! Give it back!" But Ranma couldn't catch it and the backpack ran outside, climbing up on top of the restaurant. Not willing to give up his lunch without a fight, Ranma leapt after it.

"Okay backpack." he said. "You're going down! Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma's attack missed and the backpack slammed right into his face so hard it knocked him off the roof!

"Ranma honey! Are you okay!?" Ukyo asked running to him.

"What the hell is in that damn backpack!?" he asked.

The backpack took the lunch and ate it. "Nom nom nom!"

"Hey!" Ukyo yelled, drawing her spatula. "That was my Ranchan's lunch that I personally made just for him! You're gonna pay for that you jackass backpack!"

Ukyo leapt on top of the roof and swung her spatula at the backpack which jumped and dodged it. It rammed her and knocked her down several times but each time she got back up and swung again.

"Hold still you backass jackpack!" Ukyo yelled, swinging and swinging until finally, she smacked it down.

"Let's see what the heck is in here." she said unzipping the now seemingly unconcious backpack.

"BURP!!!!" whatever was in the backpack let out an enormous belch.

Ukyo pinched her nose and covered her mouth. "Oh God! What a stench!"

By the time all this had transpired, Olga herself had climbed up onto the roof to retrieve her backpack. "Nein! Schlechte miezekatze schlecht!"

"Alright Müllenhammer," Ukyo said. "Fess up! What the hell is in that damn thing!?"

Olga looked down and hesitated. "Meine muschi..."

"Your huh?" Ukyo asked.

"Meine katze..." she said.

Olga's backpack wiggled and out crawled a forty pound fluffy black cat. "Miau! Miau!"

"A cat!?" everyone asked in astonishment.

"Yes." she said tears welling up in her eyes. "The leader of Swigermarkland has ailurophobia and has banned all cats! So I escaped here with Fluffenhagan!" Fluffenhagan licked his paw and purred.

"Awww! How cute!" exclaimed Konatsu, who had just climbed up on the roof to help.

"Oh no, Ranchan!" Ukyo thought, but he had already took off. "Alright, lunch break is over, time for you two to get back to work. I'll deal with the cat thing when I get back."

Ukyo jumped down and went looking for Ranma. "Where did he take off too?" she wondered.

She decided to stop by Ranma's house and see if he was there. She rang his ordinary, everyday, common, run of the mill doorbell and waited. Expecting Nodoka, she was startled when Genma answered instead.

"Well, if it isn't my future daughter-in-law! How good to see you!" he said, brownosing as usual.

"Have you seen Ranchan around? There was cat and he took off. I was hoping he'd be here?"

"Nope." he replied. "Haven't seen 'em all day."

Meanwhile, back at Ucchan's.

"Umm... Miss Olga?" Konatsu asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to work a cash register?"

XXX

After searching for several hours, Ukyo gave up and went back home. She couldn't fire Olga because she was too good of a cook, so she simply told her to leave the Fluff outside from now on. The rest of the evening was uneventful. After the workday was over, Ukyo went upstairs to her room. Bored, she turned on the television.

"Coming up next on the Creature Planetoid channel, a new episode of My Cat From the World of Darkness."

"Well if your cat's misbehavin'  
and your marriage needs savin'  
if your cats be a peein'  
and your husband is a leavin'  
if your cats be a pukin'  
but your boyfriend says nuke 'em  
Johnson Star System is the one to call!"

Loud heavy metal music blarred and images of monster trucks and tigers jumping through rings of fire flashed. A large built man with really long brown hair, a beard, tattoos, and dressed in leather with a Metallica shirt, came on screen. "Hey everybody! Rock you like a hurricane! I'm Johnson Star System and if you're having cat trouble, I'm the one to call!"

A lightbulb, though not necessarily the same lightbulb that went off over her head when she decided to start serving on pancakes, went off over Ukyo's head. "I bet this guy could help Ranma honey!"

She called up the demon cat hotline and waited. Finally, a young girl answered saying, "Like, thanks a bunch for calling the demon cat like, hotline and stuff! Like, please hold and we'll be with you shortly!" Ukyo held patiently while Metallica's "Seek & Destroy" played.

"Okay, like, I want to totally thank you for holding! How can I help you today?" the girl asked enthusiastically.

"I was hoping that Mr. Star System could come help my boyfriend." Ukyo said.

"Oh, I'm like totally sorry Ma'am, but Mr. Solar System only helps with cats." the girl replied.

"Exactly!" Ukyo said. "My boyfriend has a cat problem and needs help."

"Oh okay. Cool, but Mr. Star System is like, totally busy and stuff. He only comes to help people who he shows on his number one rated television broadcast program. Mmkay?"

"But my boyfriend is deathly afraid of cats! You gotta help him!" Ukyo pleaded desperatly.

"Whoa, is your boyfriend like, some kind of whimp or something?" the girl asked.

Ukyo became angry, "Listen here you jackassified, bimboificated moron! My boyfriend is a bad ass! He is one of the most powerful martial artists in all of Japan!"

"But he's afraid of cats?" the girl interjected.

"Because his own father is a maniac who tied him up, covered him in sardines, locked him in a room full of cats and let them claw, scratch, and bite him when he was still just a child, all so he could learn the stupid Cat Fist technique!" Ukyo yelled.

The girl was silent at first, then she began to sob. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe someone would like, do that to a kid! I'm totally sure Mr. Star System will come help you!"

After getting off the phone, the girl, whose name was Lizzy "Don't Stop" Go, went to talk to Johnson Star System.

"And so, you like totally gotta help them Mr. Solar System!" she finished.

"Rock me like a hurricane! That story is more tragic than Metallica's hit song 'One'. I will totally help this poor dude out! By the way Lizzy, it's Star System, 'cause I'm a star!" he said with a bright smile and a wink.

Lizzy called Ukyo back and arranged with her to have them on the show. The next day, Ukyo stopped by the Saotome's house to let Ranma know.

"You want me to what!?" Ranma exclaimed when Ukyo broke the news to him.

"But Ranma honey..."

"No way! No how! No cats!" he stated adamently.

"But it will help you!" she said.

"I refuse!" he shouted. "I resist!"

"How pathetic!" Genma stated, but before he could even start his next sentence, Ranma gave him the boot and sent him flying.

"Ranma dear," his mother spoke, "Ukyo is right. You need to get over this fear of cats. Why don't you let the nice man from the hit tv show help you?"

"I've functioned just fine with ailurowhatyacallit up until now, I don't need no stinkin' tv show to cure me!" he said.

Ukyo continued trying to persuade him. "Wouldn't you like to be free of this? Usually you like challenges. Just think, maybe it could make you a better martial artist."

Ranma folded his arms. "Don't wanna, ain't gonna."

Ukyo put her hand on his shoulder. "Ranma honey, I know you're afraid of cats, that's why I'd like you to go on the show. I'm just trying to help you."

Ranma put his hand on hers and smiled. "I know Ucchan."

"So then you'll do it?" she asked.

"Nope!" he replied.

Ukyo threw her hands up. "You're so stubborn sometimes!" she yelled.

He turned his head and muttered, "Still ain't happening."

Frustrated, Ukyo left and Ranma went back up to his room.

Nodoka giggled, "Just like a married couple."

XXX

Next Wednesday, or Wotan's Day, a pink cadillac with dinosaur decals drove up to Ucchan's while blasting 'The Mob Rules' by Black Sabbath. Johnson Star Sytem and co. had arrived in Nerima and were ready to film the latest episode of My Cat From the World of Darkness.

"Hello Clevel- ...I mean Hello Nerima!" Johnson Star System said as he and his tv crew arrived at Ucchan's.

Along with him came his assistant, Lizzy "Don't Stop" Go, and Camera-man Jöe "Just Plain" Jöe. Lizzy was a young girl barely twenty, she had teased long blonde hair and was wearing a red headband with a black leather jacket, black sweatpants, and a Blue Öyster Cult Imaginos shirt. Jöe was tall with a big bushy beard and a long brown ponytail. He was dressed in jeans and a Dio Holy Diver shirt. Johnson had decided to change things up and wear a Megadeth shirt instead of his usual Metallica one.

"Rock knock! Anyone home?" Johnson asked as he knocked or technically "rock knocked" on Ukyo's door.

"Oh hey..." she said as she slowly opened the door. "I'm sorry, I tried to get a hold of you, but my boyfriend doesn't want to do the show and he's really stubborn about it."

"No problem or conblem, dudette." said Johnson. "I think we can convince him. Everybody and their mother wants to be on tv."

"Well, I can take you to him, but I doubt you'll persuade him." Ukyo said. She, Johnson and crew all showed up at Ranma's door and rather than ring his ordinary doorbell, Johnson rock knocked as loud as he could.

"Here I am! Knock you like a hurricane!" he sang drawing groans from Lizzy and Jöe.

"We'll like, totally edit that one out and stuff." Lizzy said.

"Hello?" Nodoka answered. "Oh my! You're from that tv show!"

"Yes ma'am." Johnson answered. "Is the one called Horse With No Name Young Iron Maiden home?"

"Ranma Saotome." Ukyo corrected him.

"Yeah, Saotome. Ranma Saotome." Star System repeated.

"That's my son, I'll go get him." Nodoka replied.

"I'm not going near any cats!" Ranma said adamantly.

"Please Ranma." Ukyo pleaded. "Do it for me."

Ranma didn't say anything but appeared to be thinking it over so Ukyo continued, "I really would like to see you cured. I know you'd be a lot happier. I love you Ranma, I want to see your life improved. You got rid of the Jusenkyo curse, wouldn't you like to get rid of the other one?"

"Wow." Johnson commented. "You are one lucky dude. This chick is totally 'Burnin' For You' man!"

"At least give it a try!" Ukyo begged.

Ranma sighed, "Oh alright, I'll give it a try. For you Ucchan."

"Woo! Hooray for love!" Lizzy shouted, causing both Ranma and Ukyo to blush.

"Alright headbangers, let's get this party started!" exclaimed Johnson.

"Actually." Ukyo said. "If it's alright with you, I'd like you to do it in the upstairs of my place. My new employees aren't completly trained yet so I need to check in on them from time to time."

"That is a-okay, b-okay, and C.O.C.-okay!" Johnson replied.

"Edit that out too." Lizzy whisped to Jöe.

After that, Ranma and everybody except his mother went down to Ucchan's to set-up to film the show.

"Isn't it exciting to think we'll be on tv?" Ukyo asked.

"Hey yeah, I guess it kinda is." Ranma said, although he was starting to feel a lot of trepidation at the thought of being near a feline.

"Okay headbangers, first we need to film the intro. Why don't you two introduce yourselves."

"I'm Ranma Saotome and this is my girlfriend Ukyo Kuonji."

"Soon to be a Saotome too!" she added.

"Okay, very good." said Johnson. "Now tell us a little about yourselves."

"I'm a martial artist of the Saotome branch of Anything Goes Martial Arts." said Ranma proudly.

"And I'm the owner of Okonomiyaki Ucchan's and an aspiring master okonomiyaki cheffette!" Ukyo added with pride.

"Excellent sauce! Now tell us why you're on the show tonight."

"I have ailuroanchovia"

"Ailurophobia actually!" Ukyo said. "His father tied him up, covered him in sardines, locked him in a room full of cats and let them claw, scratch, and bite him when he was still just a child, just so he could learn the dumb Cat Fist technique!"

"Psycho Circus!" Johnson commented.

"I saw your show on tv and felt you were the only one who could help him." Ukyo said.

"Great, we're good to go on the intro folks, now let's get down to business." Star System said. "Lizzy, get the equipment bag."

Lizzy grunted as she heaved the big bag over to Johnson, "Here you go Mr. Solar System."

"Star System." he said. "First let's test him to see how bad his ailurophobia 'n roll is."

Lizzy hummed to the tune of "Mr. Crowley" while she hooked Ranma up to several machine heads in order to moniter his vital responses. "Do you like heavy metal?" she asked Ukyo.

"Actually, I like traditional Japanese music." she answered.

"Oh, like Loudness and X-Japan?" Lizzy asked. "I'm totally into those guys!"

"Not quite." Ukyo answered.

"Unleash the beast!" Johnson called and Lizzy held up a cute little white munchkin kitten.

"How cute!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"Oh dear God get it away from me!!!" Ranma cried as the needle on the fear-o-meter went clear past 'scared out of his mind' to 'scared shitless'. Lizzy held the kitten away and the needle returned to normal.

"Hot diggity damn dude. You got it bad!" Johnson said viewing the stats on his moniter. "This will make a greatcellent episode!"

"I'm gettin' the hell outta here!" Ranma said trying to make an escape.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ukyo asked blocking his way.

"Away from all these cats!"

"You agreed to let them help you! I would think you'd want cured!" Ukyo said.

Johnson picked up his microphone and did voice-over commentary for the episode. "The lovers quarrel over whether to go through with the therapy or not. Will Ranma wimp out or not?"

"Hey! I ain't no wimp!" Ranma yelled.

"Then go through with the therapy." Ukyo said.

Ranma went and sat back down, folding his arms. "This had better work."

"Okay Lizzy." said Johnson. "It's time to awaken Count Catula."

She gasped. "Not him!"

"Yes." Johnson said. "If Count Catula sucks his blood, he will suck out the ailurophobia. We must release him."

"Surely not." she asked with trepidation. "Last time Count Catula was released from his seasons in the abyss, darkness decended and he reigned in blood for a thousand and three-fourths years.

"Yes, but the sun is up so he will be weak." Johnson assured her.

Lizzy pulled out a small coffin and pryed it open. Inside was the mummy of a cat. She sprinkled mice blood on it and it began to glow with the black light of Saturn. Black Sabbath thundered from the amplifier and Catula awoke!

"It's alive!" Johnson shouted as Count Catula rose from the grave. Catula was an all black short-haired cat with piercing green eyes. He had a small black cape around his neck.

"Meow! Meow!" said the Count.

"Aren't you just totally the cutest thing like evah!" squealed Lizzy. "Here's a treat for you."

"Oh no Lizzy, Count Catula is a blood sucker. He doesn't eat regular food. Although he does enjoy the scent of a rotting carcass."

"Yuck city!" she exclaimed.

Upon witnessing Count Catula's ressurection through carnage, Ranma fainted.

"Alright Count, do your stuff!" Johnson said. Catula walked up to Ranma and sniffed him, then rubbed his cheeks against him.

"He totally likes this Ramen dude." Lizzy said.

Catula raised his tail and marked his territory on Ranma's shirt. The putrid stench reaked of rotten Australian pouch-skunk eggs, maggots and dying worms. Not even Danzig himself could withstand the rancid odor!

"Quick, put on your rock masks!" Johnson said pulling out a mask that looked similar to a tengu. Lizzy and Jöe pulled out theirs aswell. Lizzy's mask looked like a kabuki dancer and Jöe's looked like King Ghidorah.

Catula bit Ranma on the neck and sucked his blood. As soon as he finished, Johnson lobbed a garlic bomb at him to knock him unconcious, then quickly drove a rib-eye steak through his heart. He and Lizzy nailed down the coffin lid while chanting his name backwards, "Alutac, alutac, alutac!" and thus Count Catula was sealed within his tomb for another thousand years or so.

After the seven seals were hermetically resealed, they used a super advanced military grade deodorizer technology commonly referred to as 'febreeze' to clean up the room.

"Oh man, what happened?" Ranma asked as he began to wake up. "Hey, where's my shirt?"

"Um... I don't think you'll want to wear that again." Johnson said. "Here, let's test to see if he's cured. Lizzy..."

"No, please no!" Ranma begged.

"Unleash the kraken!" Johnson called out, Lizzy pulled out the white munchkin kitten and showed it to Ranma who flew into a panic and began screaming.

"Damn, I really thought that would work." Johnson said. "Welp, back to the rocking board."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Ukyo was installing the new tv she bought in order to enhance her customer's experience.

"Miss Ukyo! Miss Ukyo!"

"Yes Konatsu?" she asked.

"Sorry to ask but... what does the number eight look like again?"

Ukyo sighed, "It's the one with two circles on top of each other."

"Oh right! I keep forgetting that one!" Konatsu said as she finished ringing up the customer.

"First thing next Monday morning I'm gonna go get Konatsu enrolled at Furikan High." Ukyo thought as she hammered in the nail.

"Miss Ukyo! Miss Ukyo!"

"What is it now Konatsu?" an agitated Ukyo asked.

"Which one is seven?"

"Grrrr! Olga! You're on cash register now!" she yelled.

Back upstairs, Johnson was trying another method to cure Ranma.

"Alright kid, Dr. Feelgood here is gonna make ya feel alright and cure you of your ailurophobia." said Star System. "Take this."

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"Lysergic acid diethylamide." Johnson answered.

Back downstairs, the customers were thinning out and there wasn't as much work to do.

"Can I help with the tv?" Konatsu asked.

"No." Ukyo answered.

"Please?"

"No." she repeated.

"Please!" Konatsu begged.

Ukyo sighed, "Oh alright, hand me the hammer."

"Hammer." Konatsu said handing an object to her.

"Konatsu dear." Ukyo said.

"Yes?"

"This is a screwdriver!"

XXX

Several hours later...

"Okay, the LSD failed, now let's try LDS!" Johnson said as he opened up the book of Mormon and read it to Ranma. Meanwhile, back downstairs...

Ukyo turned on the newly installed television for her customers to enjoy. It was turned to channel 5,165.4 news, which was playing a speech from the leader of Swigermarkland.

"Machen Swigermarkland wieder groß!" he screamed.

Seeing that it was upsetting Olga, she quickly turned it to another channel. Tanks were driving through the streets and running over protesters while buildings burned in the background. A reporter spoke saying, "Today Swigermarkland conquered yet another country and is now Swigermarklandway."

"Damnit!" Ukyo said trying to find another channel.

A leader of another nation was giving a speech. "We have nothing to fear but Swigermarklandway itself!"

Ukyo changed it to channel 665.9½. "Welcome to the Super Duper Cooking Super Channel, I'm your host Masa Suchuwato and today we'll be making delicious, buttery, crispy, fluffy, golden pancakes!"

"Oh I just love Miss Masa Suchuwato!" Konatsu exclaimed.

"Ya know Miss Masa." her assistant said. "I hear in Swigermarkland, or I think it's Swigermarklandway now, that the leader got a tummy ache from a batch of pancakes he ate and has now imposed a nationwide ban on pancakes and waffles."

"Oh dear!" Suchuwato said.

"Mother... father..." Olga thought sadly. "What will they do now?"

"If the next channel has anything to do with that stupid country I'll get in a plane, fly over there and bomb it myself!" Ukyo said as she changed it to channel 33.3!

"Tonight on the Super Duper Comedy Super Show, black nercomancers from an underground Himalayan secret society have performed a secret ritual to ressurect to flesh the ultimate comedy master, Super Biru Hikkusu! After these messages..."

"Hi everyone! It's me Ryou and my sister Kyou, we're the double mint twins and..."

"Okay." Ukyo said smiling. "Looks like everything is set, now to check up on Ranma honey." She went upstairs to see if Johnson Star System had made any progress with Ranma's ailurophobia.

"Oh, great timing gal!" Star System said. "You're just in time to help us with the ritual. Put your hands like this and chant bitorujusu, bitorujusu, bitorujusa..."

"Bitorujusu, bitorujusu, like, bitorujusa and stuff!" chanted Lizzy.

Ukyo was unsure of such a method, but she really wanted to cure Ranma so she went along with it putting her hands in uttarabodhi mudra and chanting, "Bitorujusu, bitorujusu, bitorujusa!"

Together, Johnson, Lizzy, and Ukyo chanted until a portal was opened to the netherworld and an otherwordly being could step through.

"What you want?" the being asked in a Redd Foxx accent.

"Cure my boyfriend's ailurophobia!" Ukyo pleaded.

"His ailuro-what!?" the being asked.

"His ailurophobia!" she repeated.

"Hell nah!" the being answered. "That sounds contagious!"

"It's a fear of cats actually." Johnson said. "He's deathly afraid of cats and needs help."

"Ha ha ha! What a wuss!" the spirit laughed.

"Jackass! It isn't funny!" Ukyo yelled, proceeding to explain what happened to Ranma as a child.

"Hmm, that's pretty whack." said the inhabitant of the netherworld. "Tell ya what, give me a drop of blood and I'll cure 'em up."

"Blood!?" Ukyo exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"I ain't doin' it for free girly." said the being. "A drop of blood or I'll go back to the netherworld and leave you with nothing!"

"But will it really work?" Ukyo asked.

"If you truly love him it will." it replied.

"Then I'll do it." she said.

"Hold out your hand." the being said.

Ukyo pricked her finger drawing blood and held her hand out. The creature absorbed its energy, partially materializing through it, then hovered over Ranma for a few minutes.

"It is done." spoke the being. "Your boyfriend is cured." The spirit being then went through the portal and returned to netherworld. Ukyo ran to Ranma to see if he was alright.

"Where am I?" he asked as she hugged and kissed him.

"Alright Lizzy, get the munchkin." said Johnson. Lizzy held the white kitten up to Ranma.

"What a cute little kitty." he said. "Hey, what d'ya know! I'm cured!"

"Woo hoo!" Lizzy yelled as she, Jöe and Johnson all high-fived.

"Oh Ranma honey! You're finally cured!" Ukyo exclaimed hugging him tight.

"And it's all thanks to you Ucchan." he said smiling. "I love you."

"I hope you got that on camera Jöe!" Star System said. Jöe gave a thumbs up.

Ukyo stood up and bowed to Johnson. "Thank you so much Mr. Star System."

"Yeah, thanks!" Ranma added getting to his feet.

"No problem." replied Johnson. "This is what I do for a living. Besides, it was your love that let the spirit cure him. Not to mention this will make a spectaculartastic episode! This is gonna be the season finale!"

Coming up in the next chapter of Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid, more pandemonium, more funky doorbells, more pancakes, and more romance! Next chapter is called Ghost & Spice! See ya there!


	15. Ghost & Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half is the ghost, the second half contains the spice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Arthur's Gralnote: This is rated teen and my intended audience is high school and up so I should warn you that this chapter has some older teen content in it.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid Season 2**

Chapter 15. Ghost & Spice

It was a quater past midnight, lightning flashed and rain pourned down on Nerima. Yuzuki sat in her room watching television.

"Tonight on Unsolved Mysteries, are ghosts an actuality?"

Yuzuki shivered under the covers. "Oh that eerie piano music always gives me the creeps!"

A woman was interviewed about her ghostly experience, "It was then that I felt the ghost's hand slide down my..."

"Kekeke!"

"A ghost!" Yuzuki screamed. But after a moment she peaked out from under the covers and saw that it was only her cat munching and crunching on a snack.

"Sheesh, don't scare me like that Beelzebell." she said.

XXX

Monday, or Moon-day morning, Ukyo took Konatsu to Furikan High School to get enolled.

"Hi, I'd like to get my friend here enrolled in school." Ukyo said to the woman at the desk, named Ms. Sakata.

"Are you her parent or guardian?" Ms. Sakata asked.

"I'm her employer." replied Ukyo.

"Unless you're a parent or guardian you can't enroll her." Sakata stated.

"Come on, she doesn't have parents, discounting a crazy step-mother. Can't you just let it slide and enroll her this one time?" Ukyo pleaded.

"Those are the rules and the rules are the rules and you have to obey the rules. I don't make the rules I just enforce the rules and those are the rules."

Ukyo kept trying. "I'll keep it a secret, I promise! Please enroll her, she really needs it!"

Ms. Sakata sighed, "Look, I'll make a deal with you, the staff bathroom is being haunted and it's really horrible. If you can solve the ghost problem, I'll enroll your friend, no questions asked."

"What!?" Ukyo exclaimed. "I ain't Reiko Mikami here! What the heck am I gonna do about a ghost!?"

Sakata folded her arms, "Those are the conditions. Take 'em or leave 'em. It's your choice."

"Fine, I'll bust your stupid ghost then." Ukyo said reluctantly.

Ms. Sakata smiled. "Good. Meet me behind the school tonight at midnight. You can bring a friend or two along if you want."

Later that night, the bell at the old church tolled marking midnight exactly. Ukyo, Ranma, Yuzuki, and Konatsu had shown up to meet Ms. Sakata behind the high school. A short thunder storm had knocked the electric off earlier that day and although the rain had subsided, a burst of thunder still occasionally rumbled in the distance.

"Okay you kids, listen up." said Ms. Sakata. "The women's staff bathroom is being haunted by the ghost of a woman who died while taking a dump."

"You can't be serious." said Yuzuki.

"Oh I'm dead serious." said Sakata, her face taking on a grim expression. "It's said that she was the first customer of the first Waco Bell ever opened in Japan. The untrained employees made her burrito supremo wrong and it caused her such extreme diar-"

"We don't need the gory details!" exclaimed Ukyo.

"Yes, excuse me." said Ms. Sakata clearing her throat. "Anyways, the ghost has been haunting us for years but it suddenly got worse earlier this year when we added burritos to the school menu. Please do something about this and we'll gladly enroll your friend."

"Alright, let's do this." Ranma said confidently.

"Ranchan, do you have a plan for busting the ghost?" Ukyo asked.

"Nope, but I'm sure that whatever it is, I can handle it." he replied.

Ms. Sakata unlocked the door and let them in. After wishing them luck, she left as quickly as possible.

"I don't know about this, she seemed awfully scared." Yuzuki said nervously.

"Come on Yuzuki." Ukyo said. "Ranma is here, we'll be fine."

They walked down the hallway and entered the women's staff bathroom. Ranma shone a flashlight in each stall. "No ghosts here." he said.

"None here!" Konatsu said looking in the sink.

"Well, now what?" Yuzuki asked.

"I guess we're stuck just waiting around for the ghost to pop out." Ukyo replied.

"Wooooo! I'm the ghost of the bathroom!"

"Ahhhh!!!" the girls all screamed in terror.

"Come on, it's only me you guys." said Ranma flipping on the flashlight.

"Idiot! You scared me!" cried Yuzuki.

"This reminds me of that movie." said Konatsu. "The one where the teenagers get locked inside the old haunted school house and the ghost of the zombie-werewolf created by Dr. Frankenstein hunts them down."

"Hey yeah, it does." Ranma agreed.

"Guys, don't say that!" Yuzuki cried.

"Don't get upset Yuzuki." Ukyo said. "If it actually is a ghost, then it's just a woman who pooped too hard, not the ghost of the zombie-werewolf created by Dr. Frankenstein or anything like that!"

"Wooooo! I'm the ghost of the bathroom!"

"Ranma!" the girls yelled.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" he said putting his hands up.

Yuzuki turned pale. "Then that means...."

"Ghooooost!!!" everyone yelled as they ran out of the bathroom.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Ukyo said panting. "Huh? Ranchan? Yuzuki? ...Konatsu? Where'd everyone go?" She walked around in the dark a bit until she felt someone put their hands on her.

"Oh Ranma honey! I love it when you touch me, but is now really the best time for this?" Ukyo asked.

"Actually, it's just me." spoke Yuzuki.

"Jackass! These are Ranma's to grab!" Ukyo yelled.

"Sorry! I didn't bring a flashlight and was just groping blindly in the dark." said Yuzuki.

"Nevermind, let's find Ranchan and Konatsu."

"Do you think that was a real ghost?" Yuzuki asked.

"I highly doubt it." Ukyo replied.

"You sure as hell ran like it was one!" Yuzuki reminded her.

"Even if it is one, we'll bust it's ghostly ass. So it doesn't matter." Ukyo assured her.

"Ucchan, Ucchan are you there?" Ranma called out, but there was no reply. "Damn, I dropped my flashlight too. Why the heck did I run out like that anyways. Well, anyways, better look for Ucchan and the others."

Ranma wandered around the dark school searching for Ukyo.

XXX

"We sure showed them whippersnappers!" laughed Toramasa Kobayakawa.

"Yes." agreed Tatewaki Kuno. "Now we can resume hunting for the lost treasure of the Gral King."

"Yes." said Toramasa. "It was right near this staff bathroom that King Arthur himself planted the Gral."

"And if I find it, I'll be able to attract Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl at long last!" said Kuno.

XXX

"Ranma honey! Konatsu!" Ukyo called out.

"Yaaaah!!!" Yuzuki yelped.

"Yuzuki! Are you alright?" asked Ukyo.

"Yeah." she replied rubbing her butt. "What did I trip on? Hey, isn't this?"

Ukyo finished her sentence. "Ranchan's flashlight..."

"Does that mean the poltergeist got him!?"

"No, it means we gotta find him right away!" Ukyo said waving her hand. "Come on!"

Meanwhile...

"Miss Ukyo? Ranma? Is anyone out there?" Konatsu asked.

"Tarnations!" grumbled Toramasa. "One of them lil' whippersnappers has come back. I'll scare that girly real good this time."

"Blonde-haired girl? Yui Kazuki? Anyone?" Konatsu continued calling.

"Kekekeke!!!"

A chill went down Konatsu's spine. "Just the wind!" she assured herself.

"Kekekekeke!!!!"

"Ranma, you playing tricks again?" Konatsu asked.

"I ate Ranma and pooped him out! Just like that burrito!" spoke a gravelly voice. "Now I'll eat you too!"

"Noooo!!!!" Konatsu screamed and ran off.

"Ha! Too easy!" Toramasa scoffed. "Why, back in my day it took way more to scare girls. What's this world coming to?"

"Aaaahhhhh- oof!" Konatsu ran into someone.

"Ow! What the heck are you doing?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma! You're still alive!?" Konatsu asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh thank Buddha!" Konatsu exclaimed hugging him. "I thought the ghost had pooped you out like a burrito!"

"What the heck are you going on about?" Ranma asked.

"I heard the demon speak and it said it ate you." Konatsu replied.

"Take me to where you heard it." Ranma said. Konatsu and Ranma walked down to where the ghost was last heard.

"If you don't leave the school I'll eat you and poop you out!" spoke a rough voice.

"Liar!" Konatsu yelled. "You said you ate Ranma, but right here he is!"

"The voice was coming from this direction!" Ranma said leaping into the air and punching.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Calm down!" Toramasa yelled. "I'm just an old man, don't beat me up."

"Then start talkin' pal." said Ranma.

Toramasa folded his arms. "I won't breathe a word."

"That's fine." Ranma said cracking his knuckles.

Toramasa gulped. "Alright already! I'll tell you everything!"

"Why the heck are you pretending to be the ghost of a woman who died!?" Ranma asked. "Fess up or else!"

"Well it all started in the late 40's, I had just got back from an expedition to Antartica looking for Santa's twin brother when-"

"The real version!" Ranma said.

Toramasa cleared his throat. "Yes, well. Tatewaki Kuno and I are searching for the lost Gral."

"The lost what?" Konatsu and Ranma asked.

"The lost Gral." Toramasa said. "King Arthur buried it here."

"Are you out of your freaking mind!?" Ranma asked.

"I've found it!" Kuno exclaimed. Toramasa, Ranma, and Konatsu all ran in his direction. They found him dancing around with a small green object in his hands.

"I've done it! I've found the lost Gralstone!" Kuno said happily.

"Don't forget that you couldn't have done it without me!" Toramasa reminded him.

"You shall recieve your payment in due time old man. But first, let us test this stone." replied Kuno holding up the green object. "Now, mighty Gralstone, I command thee to smite my enemies!"

"Whoa!" Toramasa exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha! Prepare to meet thy doom Saotome!" Kuno shouted.

"Well... I'm waiting." Ranma said impatiently.

"Hmm, that's odd. Why isn't it working?" Kuno asked shaking the object. "Damnit! I command thee, smite mine enemies!"

"Perhaps merely possessing the stone itself isn't enough." said Toramasa, "Perhaps you need a secret password, an 'Open Sesame' in order to properly weild the stone."

"Out with it then!" Kuno commanded.

"I have no idea what it could be." Toramasa responded.

"Here, let me see it." Ranma said.

"No!" Kuno said, but Ranma smacked him and took it. "Curses." he grumbled.

Ranma looked the green object over very carefully. He examined each and every detail.

"Well, have you figured it out yet?" asked Toramasa.

"It's a beetle." he answered.

"What!?" they all exclaimed.

"A beetle." Ranma repeated. "A common everyday beetle that died recently."

"Let me see that thing!" Toramasa said grabbing it.

"See for yourself." Ranma told him.

"You imbecile!" Toramasa said to Kuno. "This is a popillia japonica, a green Japanese beetle!"

"Ranchan! Konatsu! Are you alright?" Ukyo called out running up to them.

"Yeah, the Blue Thunder here just found the holy grail." Ranma joked.

Kuno was in tears. "I thought it was the Gral!"

"Oh yeah, we found the ghost too. Right here he is." Ranma said pointing to Toramasa. "The old man here was pretending to be a ghost in order to scare people away while him and Kuno searched for the lost grail or gral or whatever."

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids." Toramasa grumbled.

XXX

The next day Ukyo and Ranma informed Ms. Sakata of what happened, she neglected to report Kuno and Toramasa to the authorities but opted instead to have the story printed in the school newspaper, The Furikan Gazette, so all the students would make fun of the two.

"The Gralstone? King Arthur? Bwahahaha!" several students in Kuno's homeroom guffawed.

"Curses, double curses and triple curses for good measure!" Kuno growled.

"Aw, don't feel bad Kuno baby." said Nabiki. "You know, I could give you some info about this... grail was it?"

"Gral."

"Yes." she continued. "I could tell you where to find the 'Gral' if you want."

"Oh yes! Yes! Tell me!" he said entusiastically.

"10,000 yen."

"WHAT!?" Kuno exclaimed.

"Well, it IS a holy artifact, is it not?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes, very well then Nabiki Tendo. I shall give thee thy payment." Kuno replied.

Taking the money, Nabiki made up a wild story and sent him on a wild goose chase looking behind the Nerima K-mart.

"Immortality, here I come!" Kuno exclaimed.

"Nabiki, you shouldn't manipulate Kuno like that." said Akane.

"He's got more money than he needs anyways." she replied.

XXX

Tuesday, or Mars' day, over in Ranma and Ukyo's homeroom, they were still chatting about the "ghostly encounter" they had.

"I was so scared!" Yuzuki said. "I seen on this documentary the other night, the ghost grabbed a woman and put his hand..."

"BAM!" Mrs. Tanaka shouted to get the students attention.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Yuzuki yelled.

"Today class, we have some important announcements to make." spoke the teacher, Mrs. Tanaka. "First, due to budget constrainsts, this year there will be no Homecoming dance, only the Prom. Because of this, all students will be eligible for Prom King and Queen."

"Woo!" a lone student cheered, drawing awkward stares from the rest of the class.

"Second, we are going to start being stricter about enforcing the school's dress code. I'm looking at you Mr. Saotome and Ms. Kuonji!"

"But I've always wore my regular clothes to school." Ranma protested.

"If you and your girlfriend don't start wearing school uniforms you're gonna be in bigger trouble than when I caught the two of you behind the bleachers skipping class so that you could-"

"We'll wear the uniforms we promise!!!" Ranma and Ukyo shouted as the rest of the class errupted into chatter about just what exactly it was that Mrs. Tanaka had caught them doing.

After school, Ranma and Ukyo sat next to each other under a cherry tree and chatted.

"So, my mom wants you to come over for dinner Sunday. Can you make it?" Ranma asked.

"Sure!" Ukyo replied. "Maybe I can help cook too this time."

XXX

Thursday, or Thor's day, Konatsu debuted as a student at Furikan and all the boys were buzzing.

"Wow, what a babe!" one said.

"We just got that babe Olga from Swigermarklandwaysylvania last week, now another hottie. Score for team Furikan!" commented another.

"Settle down now class." spoke Mrs. Tanaka. "Or else I'll let loose an Australian pouch-skunk on you boys."

The entire class was dead silent.

"I was just kidding!" she said. "Those things aren't even legal to bring here. Anyways, now it's time for roll call. Kuonji Ukyo?"

Ukyo stood up, "Kuonji Ukyo, here!"

"Müllenheimer Olga?"

"Myurenhaima Oruga, hai!" she answered, her Japamericanese already improving greatly.

"Takeda Yuzuki... Takeda Yuzuki?" Mrs. Tanaka called, but her seat was empty.

"It isn't like Yuzuki to miss school." thought Ukyo.

After the school day ended, Ukyo sent Olga and Konatsu to work while she and Ranma went to check up on Yuzuki. Ukyo walked up to Yuzuki's door and rang the bell.

"Ring a ding ping cha ching cha ching cha ding a ling dong!"

"Yes?" Yuzuki's mother, Yui answered. "Oh Ukyo, you can come with me. I was just leaving to go check on Yuzuki at the hospital."

"What!?" Ranma and Ukyo exclaimed. "She's in the hopsital?"

"Yes." Yui said getting in her car. "She's been bitten by a poisonous wild animal."

Ranma and Ukyo got in her car and she slammed on the gas breaking half the traffic laws that existed and half the laws that didn't. Ranma looked over at Ukyo, he could tell she was worried.

"Don't worry Ucchan." he said in a reassuring voice. "They've got all kinds of great medical technology nowadays."

"Yuzuki is my best friend, what if something happens to her?"

Ranma held her. "Everything will be okay."

"She's in room 11-B½." the nurse informed them. Yuzuki was already awake when they arrived at her room.

"Mom! Ukyo! Ranma too." she exclaimed. "You all came to check u- cough cough... on me?" She was almost torn in half by Yui and Ukyo hugging her.

"My baby!"

"My best friend!"

"Cut it out you two!" Yuzuki yelled.

"So what happened to you anyways?" Ranma asked.

Yuzuki furrowed her brows. "The doctors don't believe me, but I know what I saw. I was bitten by an Australian pouch-skunk!"

Ranma gave her a funny look. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious!" she said.

"But those things don't even live in Japan, or Asia, or America. They're only in Australia, hence the name." he replied.

"I know what I saw!" Yuzuki repeated. "It looked exactly like the picture Mrs. Tanaka showed us."

"Yuzuki, are you sure that's what you saw?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes!" she said. "It even made the same sound as in the documentary, Wabababababa!!!"

"Okay, so maybe it was one then." Ranma said. "But how they heck did it get here then?"

"Who knows, maybe they were smuggled in." Yuzuki replied.

"Why the heck would anyone want to smuggle a skunk in?" Ranma asked.

"Actually." Yui said. "The Australian pouch-skunk's fur is considered a great luxury. The upper part of the upper class values it highly."

"But it's a freakin' yucky skunk!" Ukyo said.

Yui laughed, "That's just what I've heard!"

"So are you feeling okay now Yuzuki?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah, they gave me some medicine and I feel decent." she replied.

"Oh thank goodness!" Ukyo said relieved. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Cut it out." Yuzuki said blushing. "You're embarrassing me."

Just then, the doctor came in to give her another shot. He made everyone step out into the waiting room while he did. Yui turned on the tv, there was a news report on.

"Breaking news! Swigermarklandwaysylvania has just taken over another country and has now become Swigermarklandwaysylvaniabourg."

"That country is out of control." Yui commented.

The news anchor continued, "Japan's Prime Minister says Japan will continue to remain neutral despite mounting pressure from the United States to take action against Swigermarklandwaysylvaniabourg."

The doctor came back out and talked to Yui, "Ma'am, your daughter should be okay now, but we'd like to keep her overnight to make sure."

"Okay, do you know what bit her?" she asked.

"She claims it was an Austrailian pouch-skunk, but I find that hard to believe. However, she did seem to have the symptoms of having been bitten by one." the doctor answered.

"Is it okay if I stay the night with you?" Ukyo asked Yui.

"Of course!" she replied. "You can too Ranma."

Yui, Yuzuki, Ukyo and Ranma all spent the night at the hospital playing cards and chatting. The next day Yuzuki was good as new and back to normal.

XXX

Sunday, or the Sun's Day, Ukyo picked out one of her best outfits to wear over to the Saotome's.

"I've gotta wear my best to impress the future in-laws." she thought looking through some of her new wardrobe. Since getting together with Ranma, Ukyo had been dressing more feminine. Plus, with all the extra money she was making due to her business expansion, she had more money to buy things with aswell.

"Hmm, I think I'll wear a dress today, Ranma's mom is so traditional." she said pulling out the new dress she had bought. It was a royal blue colored short sleeveless lace dress with a flowery pattern on it and a blue ribbon for a belt.

Ukyo put it on and looked in the mirror. "Perfect!" she said.

"Ring a ding ding diditty ding da ding ding dong!" rang the Saotome's new doorbell.

"Wow! Since when did you start wearing dresses?" Ranma asked when he opened the door.

"I wanted to try something new." Ukyo replied. "By the way, what's with the new doorbell."

"Everyone else has a crazy doorbell, so why shouldn't we have one t- ow!" Ranma walked straight into the wall because he couldn't stop staring at Ukyo.

"My, what a lovely outfit." Nodoka commented. "It suits you perfectly."

Ukyo blushed. "You really think so?"

"Yes, sit down. I'll have dinner ready in a jiffy."

"Actually, Mrs. Saotome." Ukyo started.

"Please, call me Nodoka." she said.

"Nodoka." Ukyo corrected herself. "If I may, I'd like to help you cook."

"Oh no, you're our guest." Nodoka insisted. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to get anything on that beautiful dress!"

Dinner was white rice, miso soup, pickled vegetables and grilled salmon. Everyone cleaned their plates and went for seconds. Finally, it came down to one last pickle. Ranma and Genma stared each other down, each getting into position to strike.

"Any second now." Ranma thought.

"That pickle is as good as mine." thought Genma.

"Well if nobody else is going to eat it, I'll finish the last pickle myself." Nodoka said swiping it up. Ranma and Genma fell over.

"Thank you for the meal Mrs. Sao- I mean Nodoka." Ukyo said politely while bowing.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Nodoka said, taking everyone's plates to the dishwasher. Ukyo started to help her, but once again she told her that she was a guest. So she went and sat in the living room, chatting with Ranma and Genma.

Ukyo wasn't just trying to impress Nodoka, she genuinely enjoyed cooking and cleaning. It was what she did for a living after all.

Nodoka smiled. "Maybe my son made that right decision after all." she thought.

Later in the evening, Ukyo went with Ranma up to his room.

"Um, Ranma honey."

"What is it Ucchan?" he asked.

"When was the last time you cleaned this room?" she asked, pinching her nose.

"Huh? Oh I don't know, since mom last told me to I guess." he shrugged.

Ranma's room was a total mess. Clothes thrown wherever, weights laying out in the open, empty gatorade bottles flung all over the floor and a half-eaten protein bar in the corner.

"Why do you keep these bottles?" Ukyo asked. "Here, let's throw them away."

"Hey, I might need those for something sometime." Ranma said.

"Like what exactly?" she asked. "And this candy bar! You'll get ants started if you don't throw this thing away!"

"What would I do without you?" Ranma asked after Ukyo helped him clean his room.

"Let's hope we never have to find out." she replied.

Ranma plopped down on his bed and Ukyo sat down beside him. He put his arm around her and she leaned onto him. Ranma bent his head down and kissed her, she kissed back and rested her head on his chest.

"I like your dress." he whispered.

"Maybe I'll wear them more often." she said.

"That reminds me." Ranma said. "There's something I want to ask you."

Ukyo looked up. "What is it Ranchan?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not completly sure if I want to myself either just yet." he said. "But if you want, I'd like to take you to the prom later this month."

Ukyo's eyes lit up. "Really? You'll take me to the prom?" she asked.

Ranma blushed. "Well yeah, if you want to."

"Oh I'd love that!" she exclaimed.

"Great, we'll go then." he said. For that, Ukyo gave him a big kiss.

"Does your door have a lock on it?" she asked pushing him down on the bed.

"No, but the stairs creak real loud so I'll hear someone if they come up the st-" Ukyo cut him off mid-sentence with another kiss.

"Now that I'm the only fiancée, I don't have to be so coy with you." she said pulling Ranma's shirt off.

"Better take that dress off." he said. "Wouldn't want it to get stained."

"Oh Ranma honey..."

"Oh Ucchan..."

"CREAK!" went the stairs.

"Oh God! Quick, get off of me!" Ranma said grabbing his shirt.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Ukyo panicked throwing on her dress.

"Ranma dear." Nodoka called. "Can you take out the trash?" She opened the door and found Ranma and Ukyo innocently sitting together on the bed, both fully clothed.

"Yes ma'am, I'll take care of it right away!" Ranma said.

"Is something a matter? You two seem strange." she asked.

"Nope! Everything is just peachy keen!" Ukyo replied cheerfully.

Nodoka smiled. "Okay then."

"Oh man! That was a close one!" Ukyo exclaimed when Ranma returned.

"You're telling me!" he said. "And I'm the one that would've gotten in trouble had we been caught!"

Ukyo frowned, "Sorry Ranchan. It's my fault, I started it."

"It's okay Ucchan. I wanted it too. From now on we'll just have to wait until we're over at your place." he said.

Ukyo smiled. "Definitely!"

They continued to chat until dark, then Ukyo left. On her way home, she noticed a draft.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed when she looked down. "I knew I was forgetting something!"

XXX

Coming up in the next chapter of Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid, more pandemonium, more funky doorbells, more pancakes, and more romance! Next chapter is called Prom Day Pandemonium! See ya there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how now my dear little brown cows?


	16. Prom Day Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Ukyo attend Prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full chapter I have completed. I have most of chapters 17 and 18 done they still need work though. Chapter 17 is called Anniversary and I really wanted to have it up by Valentine's Day but I don't know if that will be possible. I've really lost interest in doing this story. Now that they're together it doesn't leave much else to do and there isn't much interest in the story so I don't plan on continuing it. However, I would like to have a real conclusion to it so perhaps one day I will write a 19th and final chapter to wrap things up. As of right now though, I'm working on other fanfics.

**Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid Season 2**

Chapter 16. Prom Day Pandemonium

The sun rose to warm all of Nerima. Ranma stood waiting outside of Ucchan's.

"What's taking her so long?" he wondered. "Usually I'm the one who's late.

"Sorry I'm late." she said running out with a piece of toast in her mouth. "Had to shave my legs."

"I'll have to check that out later." he said running along side of her to school.

Today was the beggining of new semester, the students all started their new electives. Ukyo, Ranma, Yuzuki, Daisuke, Konatsu, and Olga all ended up together in Driver's Ed. class. Driver's education had three different teachers named Ed, Edd, and Eddy. But not the ones you're thinking of, these were other Eds and different Eddies.

"Bata tosuto!" Ed greeted the class.

"What he means to say is welcome to driver's education class." Edd corrected him.

"This is gonna be your favorite class, 'cause we're the coolest teachers in the whole school!" exclaimed Eddy.

Everyone was allowed to pick their seats, so Ranma and Ukyo sat right next to each other. Yuzuki sat on Ukyo's other side with Daisuke beside her, who was actually sitting behind Olga to stare at her butt. Konatsu sat beside her new friend Olga, whom she was growing closer to due to working with her.

"Okay class, can anyone here tell me what this sign means?" Edd asked pointing to a picture of a stop sign, but the class was silent.

"Just take a wild guess." Eddy told them.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" one girl exclaimed. "It means speed up!"

Edd sighed, "No, does anyone know what this sign means? Feel free to take a guess." But no one else spoke up.

"Oh come on!" Eddy complained. "It says right on it!"

"Ed, can you tell the class what this sign means?" Edd requested.

"Gurebi!" he answered with confidence.

"Um, not quite." Edd said. "It means stop."

"Oh! Trick question!" said one student.

While Edd was explaining the different signs, Ranma's foot found its way over to Ukyo's and rubbed up against it.

"And this sign is for 'exploding chicken crossing', always turn your high beam lights off when you see this sign because it can cause a chain reaction and..."

Ukyo slipped her shoe off and tapped Ranma's foot back. He rubbed up against hers and she started to gently rub his ankle.

"Now if the chicken does explode," Edd continued, "Be sure to deploy your exploding chicken bags. If your car is an older model and isn't equipped with this safety feature, you may want to..."

Ranma slipped his shoe off too and was running his foot up along Ukyo's calf. She turned and smiled at him, then looked back at the teacher.

"And finally class." Edd concluded. "This is why you should always... Hey! Pigtailed boy, no playing footsies with the girl!"

Ranma and Ukyo's faces turned deep red as the class burst into laughter.

XXX

"Okay class." spoke Mrs. Tanaka, the teacher Ranma and Ukyo had for homeroom and also the last class of the day, natural science. "We need volunteers to help with Prom decorations. Any takers?"

No one volunteered at first, so Ukyo raised her hand. When she did, Ranma raised his too.

"Good, very good." Tanaka said jotting down their names. "Be here at 7:00 pm tonight."

"Ring-a-ding ding da-ding ding dong!" the bell rang and school ended. Ranma went over to Ucchan's and they worked on their homework together as usual. During slow times, Olga helped Konatsu on her homework aswell.

"All done!" Ukyo said as she answered the last question on Ranma's math worksheet for him.

"Now about those legs..." he said running his hand down Ukyo's side.

"Beep boo beep da beedee boobop!" the alarm clock rang. 6:45 pm, time for them to go help out with prom decorations.

XXX

The next day in driver's education class, the teachers took everyone out back behind the school.

"Alright class, today we're going to take you out on the driver's obstacle course." said Edd. "We have specially made go-karts that will give you real driving experience in a safe enviroment."

"And to make it extra fun, it's going to be a race and whoever wins gets a totally rad prize!" Eddy added.

"Hooray!" the students cheered.

"Bata tosuto, Bata tosuto, Bata tosuto, Bata tosuto!" Ed chanted while running back and forth.

The driving obstacle course was full of pitfalls, traps, and dinosaurs including, Stegosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, the tyrant king lizard Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the largest dinosaur species of all, Pragmatikamegaloerepetokoloasuarus.

The students gasped, "Holy crap! Prehistoric beasts!"

"Actually," Edd said. "These are animatronics donated to the school by the Supreme Museum of Natural History at the End of Time."

"Hey, it'll be just like that anything goes obstacle course!" Ranma commented.

"Listen up class." spoke Eddy. "Furikan High has a limited budget so we only have so many karts. That means you'll be teaming up in pairs of two. We know how the guys and girls get so you'll be teaming up with members of the same sex."

"Gender!" Edd corrected him.

"Awww come on!" the students complained.

"Quit your yappin' and get in the karts!" Eddy told them.

Everyone paired up, got into their karts and started their engines. Ranma with Daisuke, Ukyo with Yuzuki, and Konatsu with Olga.

"It's like real life Mario Kart." Yuzuki thought.

Eddy waved a checkered flag. "On your marks... get set... GO!!!"

Tires squealed and dust flew when the karts took off. Total chaos erupted as the inexperienced drivers swerved all over the road avoiding dinosaurs, bear traps, and banana peelings.

"This is bananas!" one student yelled as their car hit a banana, spun out of control, and crashed into a pond.

There were lots of different buttons, knobs, and meters on the kart's dashboard. The students randomly tried different ones and one accidentally hit the self-destruct button blowing their kart up, although no one was hurt.

"What does this one do?" Konatsu asked hitting the button that turned on the air conditioner.

"Watch out for that dinosaurier!" Olga yelled as Konatsu nearly crashed their kart into a stegosaur. She swerved around it, but the stegosaurus swung its tail and punctured the back tire with its spikes, causing them to veer off the road and crash into a ditch.

"Scheisse!" Olga yelled as team Ranma and team Ukyo flew past them along with the rest of the class.

"What you said!" Konatsu replied.

The kart in front of Ukyo and Yuzuki hit a banana peeling and spun out of control crashing into them. Ranma and Daisuke zipped past them taking first place.

"Eat our dust!" Daisuke taunted.

"We're not losing this easily!" Ukyo declared, slamming on the gas.

"Waaahhh!!!! Slooow Doooown Ukyoooo!!!" Yuzuki screamed holding on for dear life. But then the Tyrannosaurus began chasing them and biting at her.

"Drive faster Ukyoooo!!!!!" she screamed.

"Sheesh, they're just animatronics!" Ukyo said speeding up.

"Let's see if you'll say that when it's your ass that's almost getting chomped off!" Yuzuki told her.

"Hey Ranma." Daisuke said. "Let's try some of these buttons." Daisuke pressed a button and the kart shot a turtle shell out the back end and cracked another kart causing them to crash.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed.

Back in tenth place, Ukyo and Yuzuki had lost the Rex, who had found easier prey, and were slowly gaining on team Ranma.

"Do you see something up ahead?" Yuzuki asked. "It looks like it's heading right for us."

"Is that a turtle sh-" Ukyo couldn't finish her sentence before the shell ka-smacked right into the kart sending them spinning off course.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Yuzuki yelled. But their troubles weren't over yet, before Ukyo could get the car stopped, it spun right into a banana peeling.

"We've got this in the bag Daisuke!" Ranma said confidently.

"I can't wait for our prize!" Daisuke said enthusiastically.

"Putt, putt, putt, pphhhheeeewwwww." their kart came to a complete stop.

"Now what happened?" they asked. Ranma looked at the fuel gauge.

"Out of gas..." he said.

"Bulljunk!" Daisuke yelled.

The next eight karts passed them by and headed for the finish line. But suddenly, a rampaging Pragmatikamegaloerepetokoloasuarus, the largest dinosaur, came stomping through and ka-whacked them all away with its mighty tale. As soon as it passed, along came Ukyo and Yuzuki.

"Look Ukyo!" Yuzuki said. "The finish line is just ahead of us!" Ukyo gave it the gas and sped toward the finish line.

"Putt, putt, putt, pphhhheeeewwwww." the car ran out of gas halfway across the finish line.

"Oh come on!" Ukyo yelled.

"Oh dear." Edd said. "What should we do Eddy?"

"Close enough." he replied. "They did get to the finish line after all."

"Woo hoo! We won!" Ukyo and Yuzuki cheered and celebrated.

"Congrats, you won the race!" Eddy said. "Now here's your prize, two super sized jawbreakers!"

"Really?" Ukyo asked. "That's the prize?"

"The school is on a budget." Edd reminded them.

"We were nearly killed by dinosaurs for freakin' jawbreakers!?" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"Well, the reason the museum donated the animatronics to Furikan was that they were malfunctioning and attacked the visitors to the museum." Edd said.

"Nearly getting killed by terrible thunder lizards builds character." Eddy added.

"Furenchitosuto, masshupoteto to gurebi!" said Ed.

"I couldn't agree with you more Ed!" Edd replied.

"It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't salty sardine and tapioca pudding flavored." Ukyo complained. Fortuantely, she didn't have to wait long to taste something better, because it was high noon, lunchtime baby!

Ukyo's lunch group continued to expand. What had started off as just her with Yuzuki, had now grown to her, Yuzuki, Ranma, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Konatsu, and Olga.

"Oh boy! Ho boy! Oh boy!" Yuzuki exclaimed jumping up and down. "I'm so excited!"

She wasn't the only one. Everyone at Furikan was excited because today was Pizza Roll day, everyone's favorite lunch item. Even the vegetarians loved pizza rolls!

"Oh hey, I bet you and Olga haven't ever eaten pizza rolls before, have you?" Ukyo said to Konatsu.

"Pizza rolls?" they asked.

"Yeah, they're the best!" Ranma said. "Except for pancakes."

Konatsu tried to imagine what it would be like. She imagined a slice of pizza rolled into a ball. "What's so great about that?"

"You'll see." Daisuke said. "Just trust us."

Everyone went through the lunch line together and sat back down.

"It just looks like a plain roll." said Olga.

"The pizza is on the inside." Hiroshi told her.

"Mein Gott!" she exclaimed after taking a bite. "This is even better than schnitzel and spätzle!"

"It's even better than turkey and cheese!" Konatsu said after biting into hers.

"Seconds!" the lunch lady called and the students stampeded to try to get another pizza roll before they were all gone. Total pandemonium broke out, students got into fist fights, lovers broke up, friends were lost, one student even had to be taken to the hospital.

After finishing their second pizza rolls, which they had all gotten because no one was man enough to stand up to Ranma or take his friend's food away, the group of friends sat and chatted about their favorite classes.

"Man, driver's ed. is da bo-diddity-mb!" Daisuke said enthusiastically.

"The huh?" Yuzuki asked.

"Ya know, the bomb!" he replied.

"I like it too." Ranma said.

"It certainly was exciting." Olga added. Konatsu and Hiroshi nodded their heads in agreement. Ukyo smiled, it made her happy to finally have a group of friends like this.

"All right kids, lunch is over!" Mr. Schwapatanappa yelled. "Get your butts back to class!"

On their way to their lockers, Ranma noticed Ukyo smiling. "You seem happy." he said.

"Since I've gotten you in my life eveything else has been going better too." she replied.

Ranma smiled and kissed her. "Good, see ya after class babe."

"Ranma..." she whispered as she watched him walk away. Once he was out of view, she smiled and went to her own class.

XXX

"Okay students, today in history class we will be studying the Great Toilet Paper War of 1973." said Mr. Schwapatanappa, the history or his story teacher. "It all began when the former Republic of Swigermarkland annexed the..."

Ranma tuned the teacher out. He looked out the window and sighed, this was one of the few classes he didn't share with Ukyo.

"Saotome!" Mr. Schwapatanappa called. "Name the Prime Minister of Swigermarkland in 1973."

"Ukyo..."

"No!" Mr. Schwapatanappa yelled. "In 1973 the Prime Minster of Swigermarkland was Geruharuto the Shureda! For that you get a big fat F!"

Meanwhile, in her class, Ukyo was also staring out the window and sighing.

"Okay, class!" Ms. Dittsu said enthusiastically. "Today we'll be studying nothing 'cause I'm just a substitute teacher and I don't give a crap!"

"Woo party!" the students cheered.

"A's for everyone if you let me call my boyfriend without tattling!" Ms. Dittsu shouted.

"Boyfriend..." Ukyo whispered.

"You really are in liebe with Ranma aren't you?" said Olga, who was seated next to her.

"What?"

"Love I mean." Olga corrected herself. "You're really in love with Ranma, aren't you?"

"Yeah." she answered. "I have been for a long time, but here lately it seems like I can hardly bear being seperated from him."

"It's always like that when you first start having sex." Olga told her.

"What!? We don't do... Really!?" she asked.

"Ja!" Olga said. "Not that I would know, my older sister told me."

Ukyo gave her a suspicious look. "Mhm, sure."

"No really." she said. "I wanted my older sister to come to Japan with me and Fluffenhagan, but she wouldn't leave 'cause she was in love with a guy."

"So how did it work out between your sister and him?" Ukyo asked anxiously. "Did they stay together?"

"He got sent to a concentration camp." Olga said. "Occult fraternities are banned in Swigermarkland."

Yuzuki on the other hand, was stuck in science class with Hiroshi and Daisuke and had to listen to their bullcrap.

"Dude, did you watch The Dude Show last night?" Hiroshi asked.

"No, I fell asleep." Daisuke replied. "Tell me what I missed bro."

"Dude, you totally missed the best episode!" Hiroshi said. "There was this chick."

Daisuke nodded, "Uh-huh, uh-huh."

"Huge bazooks!" Hiroshi said making large circular motions with his hands.

Yuzuki ka-smacked her head against her desk. "I hate science class!"

XXX

Friday, Venus's day, and you know what Venus is associated with! It was the day of the Super Prom and Yuzuki was helping Ukyo get dressed.

"Oh my goodness you look so beautiful!" she squealed as Ukyo stepped out in her new outfit, a beautiful red sleeveless dress with beaded bodice that reached clear to the floor.

"Think Ranma honey will like it?" she asked.

"If he doesn't, he's an idiot." Yuzuki replied.

Six o' clock, Ranma came dressed in the tux his mom picked out.

"Hello handsome!" Ukyo said.

"Hello beautiful." he replied.

Yui picked them up and dropped them off at the school so they wouldn't have to walk so far in their outfits.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" spoke a familiar voice. "Welcome to Super Prom 2017!"

"Where have I heard that voice before?" Ukyo asked.

"Well if it isn't the winner of the Martial Arts Bouquet Catching contest, see ya found yourself a man. They always do." said the man.

"Hey, now I remember!" Ukyo said. "You're the announcer from the tournament."

"That's right! The name's Bob, Announcer Bob." he replied extending his hand.

"I guess maybe the bouquet really was magic!" Ukyo said.

"I believe it." he said. "Say, what happened to the red-head. Did she find love too?"

"Yes." Ranma answered with a smile. "She did."

"Well that's great to hear!" Announcer Bob replied. "Well, catch y'all later."

Ranma turned and looked, then his jaw dropped. "Is that who I think it is? No, it can't be." Together were Kuno and Nabiki!

"Kuno baby, let's dance." she said.

"I thought you were bringing the pig-tailed girl." he replied.

"Oh hey Ranma! Fancy seeing you here!" spoke another familiar voice.

Ranma turned around. "Huh? Hey Ryoga... and... Akane!?"

"We just started dating." she said smiling.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Ukyo said.

"You sly dog, I didn't know you had it in ya!" Ranma said.

"Neither did I." replied Ryoga.

"Come on Ryoga, let's dance." Akane said.

"Well, okay." he said following her.

"That was surprising." Ranma commented.

"Ranma honey..."

"What is it babe?" he asked.

"Dance with me."

Ranma started to sweat. "Dance? But I don't know how."

"You asked me to the prom without any intention of asking me to dance?" Ukyo asked.

"I didn't really think it through." he answered.

"Well, it's okay." she said smiling. "I'm just happy to be with you at all."

Ranma looked down at Ukyo and saw how beautiful and happy she was. "I asked her to come with me, how can I not dance with her?" he thought.

"Okay people!" Announcer Bob said. "This next song is for a slow dance."

"Let's do it." Ranma said. "I asked you here, let's dance."

"Really Ranchan?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

Ranma and Ukyo danced together. Neither one of them had danced before and neither one was very good at it. But they were together and that's all that mattered. Together they were happy.

"You know what?" Ranma said.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Oh Ranma, I love you too." she replied.

"Hope you enjoyed that slow song, 'cause now it's time to turn up the heat!" spoke Announcer Bob. "Time for a fast dance! Last couple standing wins a prize!"

A speed metal song blarred from the speakers and everyone moved as fast as possible.

"Feet... so... tired..." Ryoga said as he collapsed.

"Oh no! Ryoga!" Akane cried. "You shouldn't have walked so far for so long to get here!"

"One couple down!" Bob said.

"Think we can win?" Ukyo asked.

"If we can win the martial arts bouquet catching contest, we can win this!" he answered.

"Oh! Another couple down!" Bob yelled as Kuno hit the floor.

"Damnit Kuno!" yelled Nabiki. "I wanted that prize!"

One by one the couples dropped, but Ranma and Ukyo just kept dancing.

"Hangin' in there babe?" he asked.

"Ye... pant pant... ah..." she said sweating.

"Oh the suspense!" Bob shouted as it came down to two couples. Ranma and Ukyo on the left and two seniors, Akihiko and Aimi, on the right.

"We can win this! Right salty sardine?" Akihiko asked.

"You know it, tapioca pudding!" Aimi replied.

"Oh God, I don't think I can hold on!" Ukyo cried trying to stay on her feet.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Ranma told her. "Just stop if you can't do it."

Ukyo tried her hardest to keep going, but she just couldn't. Her exhausted legs gave way and she fell over. Ranma caught her in arms.

"Sorry Ranchan." she said.

"You don't have to be sorry." he said kissing her. "You tried your best."

"And we have our winners folks!" Announcer Bob said. "Come on down and claim your prize!"

"Wooo!!! Awesome!!!" Akihiko and Aimi cheered as they got up on stage.

"Here's your prize!" said Bob. "A lifetime supply of Salty Sardine and Tapioca Pudding flavored jawbreakers!"

"YES! Our favorite flavor!!!" the two cried.

"Yuck!" Ukyo grimaced. "Not worth it."

"Okay folks, for our next event, everyone is gonna vote for which couple should be the Prom King and Queen." Bob said adding, "Also, you can't vote for yourselves and we will be watching when you write your votes in!"

One by one everyone voted for their favorite couple. After all the votes were cast, they counted them up, recounted, took it to the supreme court, and... actually I'm just kidding. The winners won by a landsline in both the popular vote and the electoral college.

Announcer Bob stepped up onstage. "Ladies, gentlemen, and critters of every kind. May I have your attention! We will now announce the winners for Prom King and Queen!" Drums rolled and then there was silence. "And the winners are..."

Ukyo squeezed Ranma's hand, he squeezed hers back.

"Ranma Saotome and Ukyo Kuonji!" he announced to great applause. They both gasped and looked at each other in disbelief.

"We won!" Ukyo cried.

"I can't belive it." Ranma said.

"Ranma and Ukyo our new Prom King and Queen, come on down!"

Ranma and Ukyo stepped up onstage to recieve their crown and tiara and wave to the crowd. The local news snapped pictures for the paper, The Nerima Chronicle.

"Aren't they just darling together?" the photographer asked.

"Oh just adorable!" the writer replied.

"Yokay, yolks!" Announcer Bob said chewing on a jawbreaker. "Twime fur sum mur duncing!"

Meanwhile, outside the school, evil was afoot.

"Lousy girls! How dare they not ask me, Hikaru Gosunkugi, to the Super Prom! I'll show them!" Gosunkugi said untying a sack.

A girl sniffed her date. "Did you take a shower?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered. "Did you crap your pants?"

"How dare you!" she fumed.

"Well something around here smells and it sure as hell ain't me!" he replied.

Soon, everyone began sniffing. "Where is that odor coming from!?"

A noise came from underneath the snack table, so a large manly man walked over and lifted up the table cloth.

"Oh God! My eyes!" he screamed as something sprayed him in the face. Out popped an Australian pouch-skunk!

"We're not afraid of some dumb skunk." the football team declared thumping their chests. But when the skunk charged at them, they took off crying like babies.

"Don't just leave us here!" their dates cried running after them.

Several more skunks came out from under the table and proceeded to go on a rampage. They sprayed everyone and everything in sight while hissing and growling. Ranma swept Ukyo up off her feet and ran off with her.

"We should be safe now." he said as they arrived at Ucchan's.

"You're even stronger and faster than I realized." she said totally dazzled.

Back at the school, the Australian pouch-skunks had suceeded in running off all the people and were now prepared to mate with each other. The skunks turned the Furikan gymnasium into a giant nest, laying thousands of eggs. The school stunk so bad it had to be closed for weeks.

"Well, that could have went better." one the school staff members stated.

XXX

Meanwhile, Ranma had stepped inside with Ukyo.

"It was pretty fun until the skunks showed up." he said.

Ukyo laughed, "Thank God we didn't get sprayed!"

"Ya know." Ranma said. "Mom's visiting Aunt Aika and won't be back til late tomorrow..."

"Yeah, and?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd throw that out there." he replied.

"Oh don't think you'll get off that easy this time." Ukyo thought. "You're asking me this time around sugar."

Ranma waited for her to make a move on him, but she didn't. "Damn, why isn't she doing anything? Maybe she isn't turned on tonight. I'll just have to fix that."

"Oh man, it's hot in here." he said taking off his shirt.

"Oh, I'll go turn the heat down." Ukyo said getting up and turning down the thermostat.

"So babe, it's gettin' pretty late." Ranma said. "You must be tired, why don't we go to bed?"

"Nope." she replied. "Think I'll open up a bottle of Mountain Dew and stay up late watching tv all night."

"Damn!" Ranma thought. "This is driving me crazy!"

"Come on Ranchan, you can do it." Ukyo thought as they sat together watching television.

"So Ranchan, whatcha wanna watch?" she asked. "There's Unsolved Mysteries, Our Home's Fox Deity, oh and My Cat from the World of Darkness!"

"What's on the adult channel?" he asked.

"Silly, I don't get those kind of channels." she said.

"Well how about we watch The Dude Show then?"

"Okay." she said switching it to channel X.

"Yo bros! Welcome to The Dude Show! Tonight, watch the world's strongest woman pull ten monster trucks with only the strength of her boobs!"

"This is so stupid!" Ukyo complained.

"Well there's other things we could do." Ranma said.

"Like what honey?" she asked.

"Well, ya know..." Ranma stammered. "Other things..."

Ukyo sighed heavily, "Can't you ask me just once?"

Ranma was silent for a moment. On the tv, it showed a woman smashing beer cans with her bowling ball sized bazooks. He gulped, then asked, "W- wanna..."

"Play go fish?" Ukyo asked holding up a deck of cards and smiling.

"No, not quite." Ranma replied as the woman on tv knocked a man out cold with her breasts.

Ukyo folded her arms. "I'm waiting."

"Damnit, I'm a man aren't I?" Ranma asked himself. Two women in bikinis were now mud wrestling each other. He turned to Ukyo and looked her straight in they eyes.

Ukyo stared back. "Yes?"

"Wanna make love?" he asked.

Her face lit up. "Absolutely!"

"Gee, that wasn't so hard after all." he remarked.

"So then why'd it take you all damn night?" Ukyo asked playfully as she grabbed his belt.

"Sorry." he replied.

"Mmm you're gonna have to make it up to me now." she said. "Making a girl wait like that."

"How about I make it up to you all night long." he said going down on her.

And since this is rated teen, that's where the chapter ends folks! Coming up in the next chapter of Ranma & Ukyo's Cupid, more pandemonium, more funky doorbells, more pancakes, and more romance! Next chapter is called Anniversary! See ya there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone!


End file.
